Después de la Winter Cup
by Hikari 1909
Summary: Versión 2 de "Luego de la Winter Cup". Si bien, comparten varios capítulos sin mayores cambios, luego la historia dará un giro de 180 grados, teniendo una trama y un final totalmente distinto. Su protagonista es Akashi y se profundiza la severa depresión en la cual cae producto de las exigencias de su padre. Drama Psicológico. Advertencia: YAOI. Capítulos Resubidos. Faltaba el 15.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

 _ **Akashi ha perdido la final. Ha perdido frente a Kuroko Tetsuya, a quien consideraba por lejos, su rival más débil.**_

 _ **Su padre al enterarse de esto, lo obliga a dejar el equipo y lo fuerza a vivir una vida que no quiere vivir.**_

 _ **Akashi ha caído en la desesperanza y por primera vez, se da cuenta de todos los errores que ha cometido. Necesitará de la ayuda de todos para salir adelante: de sus amigos, familia, pareja pero por sobre todo, de él mismo.**_

 _ **Esta historia contiene mucho drama psicológico, amor y pasión. Se verá cómo enfrentará Akashi su personalidad bipolar (la cual en un principio lo quiere autodestruir), y cómo comienza a reconstruir, de a poco, su vida.**_

 _ **(**) Espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia. Si pueden apoyarla comentando, me sentiré feliz. Críticas, aportes, felicitaciones, todo será siempre bienvenido!**_


	2. Akashi

Akashi no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Por primera vez en su vida había perdido. No creía poder soportarlo, y no sabía si podría mantener la formación y felicitar a quienes lo habían derrotado.

Cuando tuvo enfrente suyo a Kuroko, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente. Al final, Kuroko siempre había tenido razón, pero él nunca lo había querido escuchar.

Logró estrechar su mano y felicitarlo por el logro tanto de él como de su equipo. Se marchó cabizbajo y derrotado para su casa. Al llegar, se lanzó sobre su cama y unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. La derrota se sentía terrible, fue un duro golpe a su ego. Esa noche no quiso salir de su pieza y dio órdenes de que no se le molestara ya que solo quería descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó tarde. Era sábado y no había práctica del club. Ese día, pasó mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que había sido su vida. Sus días de infancia, los días felices que había vivido junto a su madre, la muerte de ella mientras cursaba la primaria y en cómo había llegado a convertirse en el capitán de la "Generación de los Milagros".

Le torturaba pensar cómo había permitido que ese gran equipo se desintegrara. Sabía que si él hubiera guiado al equipo con sus principios iniciales y las recomendaciones de sus amigos, seguramente el grupo seguiría unido, pero fueron sus propias ambiciones y miedos lo que llevaron a que el equipo se separara.

No quería ver que lo superaran y permitió que cada uno olvidara el sentido de equipo optando por un comportamiento individual y egoísta, lo que provocó que cada uno tomara su propio rumbo, desafiándose entre sí, olvidando toda posible amistad y los buenos momentos vividos. Todos se declararon enemigos jurados. Y él, había propiciado todo eso.

Se sentía totalmente frustrado y avergonzado consigo mismo.

\- Si mi madre estuviera viva, quizás, yo no sería como lo soy ahora- pensaba.

Esa dualidad en él se había creado justamente por esa lucha interna que tenía de los recuerdos de su madre y sus enseñanzas v/s la dictadura que le imponía día a día su padre y las exigencias con ser el número uno. Donde lo único que se esperaba de él, era que fuera el mejor en todo.

Su libertad estaba restringida. Se le permitía hacer relativamente todo lo que quería siempre y cuando fuera el mejor. La presión era enorme. No sentía cariño por parte de su padre. Casi nunca lo veía y rara vez recibía una felicitación o alguna palabra de apoyo de él.

Los empleados y su tutor (que era el hermano mayor de su madre) habían realizado el rol de "padre" de alguna manera, ya que ellos solían animarlo y felicitarlo. Pero con el tiempo, su corazón se había endurecido y creía no necesitar nada de nadie. Pero era, en momentos como estos, cuando su corazón entraba en la desesperanza, era precisamente en momentos así, que se daba cuenta que no tenía a quien recurrir, a quien llamar para poder contarle lo mal que se sentía. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar en silencio y en absoluta soledad.

Esa tarde, su padre llegó a su casa y pidió que lo fuera a ver a su estudio. Akashi sospechaba que ya se había enterado que había perdido la final y seguramente, le esperaba un gran sermón al respecto.

Cuando entró al despacho de su padre, se pudo percatar que estaba con su tío Ayumu. Su padre estaba de pie junto al gran ventanal de su oficina y al escucharlo entrar no lo saludo. Sólo su tío lo saludo con un pequeña sonrisa, gesto que fue contestado por Akashi con un pequeño asentimiento.

\- ¿Me llamabas Padre?- le preguntó Akashi sonando despreocupado a oídos de su padre.

\- Supe que perdiste la final del campeonato- le dijo él a modo de saludo.

\- Sí padre, así es…

\- ¿Qué explicación tienes que darme para esa vergonzosa derrota?- le preguntó éste mirándolo por primera vez

\- Ninguna. Sólo te puedo decir que se siente mal perder, pero que nuestros oponentes fueron mejores, nada más.

\- ¿Mejores? ¿mejores?- le espetó insistente – ¡Nadie puede ser mejor que tú! - ¿Me escuchaste?- ¿No te he criado para eso acaso? ¿Para ser el mejor?- ¡Estás en el mejor instituto! ¡Se te formó el mejor equipo! ¿Y pierdes con el más débil de tus ex compañeros de tu antigua escuela? ¿Más con un novato y con una preparatoria que no tiene más trayectoria que dos años? ¿Sabes cuántos años de trayectoria tiene Rakuzan? ¡Más de trescientos! ¿Y tu pierdes con una escuela nueva? ¡Esto es una vergüenza!

\- Lo siento padre, en verdad, hice mi mayor esfuerzo…

\- ¡No lo hiciste! – dudaste de ti, flaqueaste. Te derrumbaste cuando esos chicos lograron arrebatarte el balón. - ¡Hiciste que tu equipo perdiera minutos valiosos y permitiste que tus rivales tomaran ventaja de tu debilidad!. - ¡Fuiste débil!

(Eso para Akashi fue una revelación, eso quería decir que su padre había visto el partido).

\- Hice lo mejor que pude- le dijo sin mostrarse alterado siquiera. – Pero tienes que entender que esa fue la primera vez que alguien lograba arrebatarme el balón de esa forma. Fue impactante para mí. Pero finalmente, me logré reponer.

\- ¡Pero no fue suficiente!- desde ahora en adelante, te prohíbo seguir jugando basketball. Te dedicarás sólo a tus estudios y comenzarás a ver las cosas de la empresa que heredarás. También aprovecho de comentarte, que estoy concertando tu cita para que conozcas a tu futura esposa.

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Akashi sorprendido abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

\- Si, ya basta de juegos de niños si no puedes ganar…

\- Padre, no quiero dejar el basketball, es lo que más me apasiona… además que mamá…

\- ¡Basta! ¡te prohíbo hablar de ella!- por su culpa estás en esta situación, humillando el apellido de esta familia…

\- ¡Masaomi!- le gritó Ayumu- ¡basta por favor!

\- ¡Silencio!- retírate de aquí- esto no te incumbe Ayumu- le dijo friamente. Pero Ayumu no le hizo caso.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- le dijo Akashi alzando la voz (estaba empezando a perder la paciencia) - ¿Y qué es eso de que ya tienes arreglado mi matrimonio? ¿O sea ni siquiera podré escoger a la persona con la que quiera compartir el resto de mi vida?

\- Negocios son negocios. Con este matrimonio, el capital familiar se acrecentará mucho más.

\- ¿No eres ya lo suficientemente millonario, como para desear más dinero?- le preguntó irónico

\- Nunca es suficiente…

\- ¡No, nunca nada ni nadie es suficiente para ti, lo sé! – exclamó con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Por un segundo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. (al padre de Akashi esto no le pasó desapercibido).

\- Puedes retirarte. - Ya lo sabes, el lunes cuando regreses a clases, presentarás tu dimisión al equipo, asumiendo la total e inexcusable responsabilidad por la derrota de tu equipo, así saldrás con algo de honor al menos.

Akashi se retiró del despacho sin decir nada. Su tío lo siguió, al parecer quería hablar con él, pero Akashi lo miró de reojo y continuó. Su pecho estaba que explotaba. Se sentía demasiado infeliz en ese momento y tremendamente solo. Ya ni siquiera sentía deseos de llorar, lo único que sentía eran ganas de desaparecer y dejar todo atrás.


	3. Kuroko y Bakagami

Kuroko no cabía en sí de la emoción: ¡Habían ganado la Winter Cup!. - ¡Habían logrado vencer a la Generación de Milagros!.

Él, junto a su equipo y a su nueva luz, habían logrado vencer a quienes hace solo unos meses atrás, se habían olvidado de él y habían tomado caminos separados por no querer trabajar en equipo.

En Seirin, había encontrado la respuesta que tanto andaba buscando. Ahí, había sido escuchado, respetado a pesar de su baja estatura, de su escasa resistencia y presencia. Lloraba y gritaba de la emoción. El público los aplaudía de pie, todos se abrazan. Kagami lo había levantado y todo el equipo lo había lanzado al aire, señalándolo a él como el jugador estrella del partido. Él sabía que no lo era, era Kagami, eran sus Senpais, su entrenadora, bueno lo ¡ERAN TODOS! - todos juntos, en equipo, habían logrado obtener la ansiada victoria.

El equipo se retiró de la cancha entre vítores y aplausos. Estaban tan exhaustos como emocionados. La felicidad les expelía por los poros.

Kagami miraba feliz a Kuroko. Su sueño se había hecho realidad. Había podido derrotar a sus excompañeros y es más, con su estilo de basketball. El cual había sido cruelmente desestimado, diciéndole que no era más que una ilusión.

Iban saliendo de los vestidores cuando Kuroko se acercó feliz a Kagami, con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo:

\- ¡Gracias Kagami-kun!- ¡Gracias por aceptar ser mi luz y por hacerme tan feliz hoy! –dijo el joven aferrándose a él

Kagami, se ruborizó ante esta demostración de sentimientos tan emotiva y tan impropias de Kuroko, miró hacia todos lados nervioso, y al verse observado por sus compañeros de equipo, lo empujó bruscamente y lo golpeó fuertemente por la espalda.

\- ¡Basta Idiota!, ¡No tienes porqué reaccionar de esa forma tan embarazosa!

\- ¡Sólo te dije gracias!- no tienes por qué golpearme así- le dijo él algo resentido por el golpe

\- ¿Pero tienes que aferrarte así a mí? - ¡Ni que fuéramos algo!- ¡Ten algo de vergüenza!- ¿Somos hombres no? - le preguntó Kagami en son de burla y nervioso ante el contacto repentino y miradas atentas de los demás.

\- Kagami-kun- ¿No crees que estás exagerando?- le preguntó Hyuga – ¡Kuroko solo está feliz! ¡Al igual que lo estamos todos!

Kuroko abrió ampliamente los ojos. Se sorprendió ante ese comentario y no lo tomó nada bien. Usualmente, sus expresiones faciales no solían cambiar ni demostrar sus sentimientos, pero esta vez su rostro había logrado demostrar su decepción y enojo.

\- Tienes razón Kagami-kun, lo lamento- solo quería darte las gracias. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz y emocionado – dijo esbozando una fingida sonrisa y secando las lágrimas que rebeldes caían sin poder controlarlas - Discúlpame- no lo volveré a hacer- no pensé que lo tomarías así, por supuesto que no somos nada- Y diciendo esto último, se alejó de él rápidamente.

Kuroko sabía que quizás su reacción había sido infantil. Después de todo, Kagami no tenía cómo haberse anticipado a esa reacción y entendía que pudiera haberse sentido avergonzado. Pero él en verdad solo había querido agradecerle por todo. Kuroko se frustró porque no pensó que Kagami no lo entendería y que se burlaría de sus sentimientos frente a los demás. Por lo que humillado y avergonzado, hizo uso de su acto de desaparición, pasó a buscar a su cachorro y logró fugarse frente a las narices de todos.

Riko quería que todos fueran a celebrar, pero estaban todos demasiados exhaustos y excitados para hacerlo. Más que Kuroko ya se había marchado. Alex les comentó que había pasado a recoger a número dos hace poco. Por lo cual quedaron de juntarse al día siguiente para celebrar su gran victoria.

Kuroko, esa noche, conversó hasta tarde con su amigo Ogiwara. Su gran amigo lo había llamado para felicitarlo y Kuroko no se cansaba de darle las gracias por el apoyo mostrado en la cancha. Luego de hablar con Ogiwara, Kuroko optó por apagar su celular.

 _ **Pensamientos de Kagami**_

La felicidad de Kagami era completa. ¡Él había derrotado a la Generación de los Milagros!. Había cumplido el sueño de sus compañeros y la de él. No se había rendido, había luchado como nunca y había logrado su objetivo. Había logrado entrar a la zona de la zona y había logrado superarlos a todos.

Le hacía muy feliz el ver cómo todos se habían superado a sí mismo y cómo se habían logrado levantar a pesar de todos los duros golpes recibidos.

Cuando terminó el partido y se abrazaron entre todos, fue muy feliz cuando todos comenzaron a lanzar al aire a Kuroko en forma de celebración. Él sabía que Kuroko había sido una pieza fundamental para la victoria del equipo.

Había sido capaz de reponerse cuando Aomine lo humilló frente a todos, y pudo tener la frialdad de enfrentar a Akashi en el último minuto con una sonrisa, para hacerle el pase final a él. Kagami estaba realmente sorprendido de Kuroko, de cómo a pesar de su baja estatura, limitada fuerza y técnica de ataque, pudiera ser tan fuerte mentalmente y sobreponerse a todo. Más de toda la ayuda que había proporcionado al equipo y a él, en minutos límites. Le debía mucho a ese enano después de todo.

También estaba admirado de su entrenadora. Al principio no la había considerado ni valorado mucho, pero a pesar de su corta edad, era una verdadera estratega y había sabido direccionar al equipo a la victoria.

Iban saliendo de los vestidores cuando Kuroko se le acerca con lágrimas en los ojos y prácticamente le salta encima, agradeciéndole por dejarlo ser su sombra.

Kagami se sintió avergonzado e incómodo. Kuroko no solía demostrar sus sentimientos de esa forma, y eso a sus oídos había sonado casi como una confesión. ¡Y para peor, enfrente de todos!. Kagami no pudo con la vergüenza.

Golpeó y empujó fuertemente a Kuroko exigiéndole que no dijera cosas tan vergonzosas.

Kagami supo de inmediato, que había herido los sentimientos de Kuroko, su cara lo había demostrado de inmediato. (Por insólito que le pareciera). Producto de esto, su amigo se secó las lágrimas y despareció.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan insensible Bakagami?- le había gritado Riko. ¡Es tu mejor amigo!

\- ¡Es que me sorprendió!- ¡Él no suele ser así!- se defendió Kagami

\- Idiota- Después de todo lo que nos ha contado de sus experiencias en Teiko, ¿En verdad te sorprende que haya reaccionado así? – le preguntaba su capitán.

\- Bakagami- ve y arregla esto de inmediato- le gritó Riko furiosa.

Ante estos comentarios, un gran sentimiento de culpa lo invadió y fue de inmediato a buscarlo, pero no lo pudo encontrar. Intentó contactarlo a su celular, pero éste sonaba ocupado. Al cabo de un rato, lo volvió a llamar, pero su celular estaba apagado.

\- ¡Maldición!- gritó furioso ya estando en su habitación. - ¡Maldito Kuroko!, ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer sentir mal en estos momentos de plena felicidad?. ¡No es mi culpa que digas cosas vergonzosas! ¡Eres hombre, no deberías decir cosas así!

Luego reflexionó sobre el asunto y pensó en lo que le había dicho su capitán. Se puso a recordar varias cosas que Kuroko le había comentado respecto al periodo que jugó junto a la Generación de los Milagros en Teiko y cómo lo habían dejado atrás.

Era obvio que Kuroko se emocionara así. Sabía que esa etapa había sido muy dura para él. Kuroko no hablaba mucho de ello, pero lo había visto llorar por culpa de Aomine cuando lo humilló en el partido de cuartos de final. Todos sus ex compañeros habían sido muy crueles con él durante los partidos. Todos salvo Kise, quien se notaba le tenía un cariño especial a Kuroko.

Después de darle unas cuántas vueltas más, decidió no seguir pensando y disfrutar del triunfo. Mal que mal, al día siguiente lo vería y tendría tiempo para conversar con él y disculparse de ser necesario. Si algo no quería, era disgustarse con él. Mal que mal, era su mejor amigo y le tenía un gran aprecio. Mucho más de lo que él incluso estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Al día siguiente, el equipo se reunió en casa de Kagami a celebrar la victoria del equipo.

Kuroko evitaba estar cerca de Kagami. Estaba dolido con él, pero cuando este le hablaba, le respondía con la mayor naturalidad posible (a fin de que nadie se diera cuenta). Pero Kagami sabía perfectamente que sus respuestas eran más cortantes que antes. Sus ojos llegaban a ser fríos y su mirada era muy dura.

Todos estaban extasiados. Todos se alababan entre sí, comentaban las mejores jugadas y revivieron los mejores momentos de la gran final. Tenían todos los partidos grabados, pero obviamente se centraron en la final y entre gritos y vítores, la vieron al menos unas 10 veces.

Todos admiraban la fuerza de Kagami, los pases de Kuroko, la ferocidad de Akashi y entre todos se agradecían todo el esfuerzo que habían colocado para ganar los partidos.

Kuroko había llevado a número dos (puesto que era miembro oficial del equipo) y éste solía ir a molestar constantemente a Kagami. Le ladraba y pedía atención, lo que lo asustaba y le hacía enfadar ya que saltaba cada vez que se le acercaba, lo que provocaba las burlas de todos.

De todas maneras, siempre alguien lo retiraba de su alcance y se lo entregaba a Kuroko, pero al ser tan reiterados los acercamientos del cachorro, Kagami terminó gritándole a su dueño:

\- Kuroko ¿Para qué trajiste a este maldito animal?- ¡Sabes que me cargan los perros!

Todos se sorprendieron. Kuroko se sonrojó y tomó en brazos al cachorro.

\- ¡Disculpa Kagami-kun!- iré a dejarlo a mi casa

\- ¡Bakagami!- le rito Riko - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – este adorable perrito es parte del equipo también.

\- ¿Qué tiene de adorable?- ¡Es un demonio!- ¡Sólo sabe saltarme encima y ladrarme!

\- Kagami-kun, sólo quiere ser tu amigo- le dijo Kuroko acercándole a número dos.

\- ¡Pues yo no!- ¡Odio a estos bichos! - Al menos, ¿Puedes dejarlo en la terraza encerrado?- le pidió Kagami

\- No es seguro dejarlo ahí Kagami-kun – ¿Y si se cae por la terraza?- es muy alto para él- no está acostumbrado a las alturas..

\- ¡Si se cae no me importa!- sácalo de mi vista- ¿Quieres?

Todos miraron asombrados a Kagami. -¿Cómo podía decir eso del cachorro de su mejor amigo?. Eso sumado a lo del día anterior, sin dudas, no era una buena señal. Riko estaba preocupada. Luego todas las miradas se centraron en Kuroko, quien con su clásica mirada inexpresiva, se puso de pie.

\- Disculpen, me retiro- dijo Kuroko colocándole la correa a número dos y buscando su bolso. Hoy mis padres tuvieron que llevar a mi abuela a casa de mi tía y llegarán la próxima semana, por eso no quise dejarlo solo. Lamento las molestias Kagami-kun- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¡Estúpido Bakagami!- le gritó Riko, - ¡Hiciste que Kuroko se sintiera mal otra vez y ahora se va! – dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra "otra vez".

\- Está bien entrenadora, de todas formas, debía irme pronto. Prometí que no dejaría mucho tiempo mi casa sola.

Kagami se dio cuenta que nuevamente había cometido un error. Era verdad que el perro le molestaba. Kuroko lo había llevado sin siquiera preguntarle. Pero también era verdad, que número 2 era parte del equipo también y que era el cachorro de su mejor amigo.

\- Kuroko, discúlpame- No es necesario- dijo Kagami rascándose la nunca sonrojado tomándolo del brazo. Por ningún motivo quería que Kuroko se fuera. Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos dos y ya había logrado empeorar todo. -Sólo trata de mantenerlo a tu lado- dijo él sonriendo con una mueca horrible. Kuroko sonrió.

\- No, está bien Kagami-kun – le dijo Kuroko soltándose un poco brusco de Kagami. - Nos vamos. – Gracias por todo. - ¡Nos vemos en clases!- dijo a modo de despedida al salir del departamento.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos. Todos encontraban que Kagami se había desubicado, pero no querían decir nada, ya que se notaba que había quedado afectado por la partida de Kuroko. Si bien Kuroko debía estar acostumbrado a los comentarios idiotas de Kagami, esto lo debía haber superado, por la forma en que se marchó. A pesar de que la fiesta continuo un rato más, la ausencia de Kuroko y número dos se hizo sentir. Más Kagami que quedó totalmente apagado después de lo ocurrido.

Kagami no supo nada de Kuroko el día domingo, y estaba ansioso. Usualmente programaban alguna actividad para ese día, pero esta vez Kuroko no lo llamó ni envió ningún mensaje cómo solía hacerlo. Kagami tragándose todo orgullo, tomó su celular y lo llamó. Pero nuevamente le salía el mensaje de la compañía indicando que el celular se encontraba apagado. Llamó a su casa y tampoco le contestó. Kuroko pudo ver la llamada perdida que tenía de Kagami tarde por la noche, cuando decidió encender su celular para activar la alarma que usaba como despertador.

Kuroko estaba muy desanimado. No le gustaba estar así con su luz, sentía miedo de perderlo. Pero la forma en que Kagami lo había tratado estos días lo tenían desconcertado. Él lo conocía y sabía que seguramente no había sido con mala intención, que él era así, descerebrado y que siempre decía las cosas sin pensar. Pero aún así se había sentido muy mal.

Estar así con Kagami, le habían recordado la horrible sensación que vivió con Aomine. A su mente regresaban aquellos recuerdos y sensaciones pasadas que quería olvidar a toda costa. Aomine había sido su luz, y esa amistad se había acabado, era la pérdida más grande que había tenido, y tenía mucho miedo a que eso se repitiera con Kagami.

El día lunes, el equipo de Seirin fue recibido con honores por su escuela. Todos recibieron las felicitaciones respectivas y su entrenadora exhibió orgullosa la primera copa que Seirin había recibido. La cual sería puesta en un lugar destacado del colegio. El director elogió la actuación de cada uno de sus miembros y los convidó a seguir por la misma senda. También invitó a los demás grupos a imitar la motivación del equipo y la garra demostrada por el grupo de basketball.

Fue una hermosa ceremonia, donde todos estaban tremendamente emocionados.

Ese día prácticamente no hubieron clases. Todos los cursos quisieron celebrar junto con el equipo de basketball e intercambiar palabras con los nuevos héroes del colegio. Kagami fue realmente acosado por un gran número de chicas, al igual que los demás miembros del equipo. Todos, incluso Kuroko quien no pudo usar sus técnicas de escape en esta oportunidad.

Por su puesto, que llegada la hora de la salida, su "linda entrenadora" no permitiría que los chicos se escaparan, por lo que los llamó para que fueran a entrenar y les advirtió que de ahora en adelante, los entrenamientos serían más duros ya que no contarían con la presencia de Teppei.

\- Entrenadora, no te preocupes tanto, ¡para eso estaré yo aquí! – yo sólo seré capaz de vencerlos a todos si me lo propongo- dijo Kagami para hacer enojar a Kuroko. Estaba muy enojado con él, por que no le había hablado casi nada en todo el día y por no haberle contestado las llamadas y sabía que ese comentario lo haría enojar.

Kuroko lo miró molesto.

\- ¡Cállate Bakagami! – le gritó Riko- ¡Sin tus compañeros, no serías nada!

Kagami de todas formas se molestó con ese comentario. Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que el triunfo se debía a la asistencia de todos, pero sin él, definitivamente el grupo no hubiera tenido ninguna posibilidad y no le gustó que no se lo reconociera.

\- ¡No te enojes entrenadora!- sólo quería un poco de reconocimiento de tu parte, nada más

\- Pues pareces que no lo necesitas- todos sabemos que eres el AS de Seirin, pero también le debes mucho a los excelentes pases de Kuroko y las habilidades de todos.

Kagami se quedó en silencio. Instintivamente miró a Kuroko, que en esos momentos le estaba dando la espalda, y sus demás compañeros, que lo miraban entretenidos. En verdad, nadie excepto la entrenadora y Kuroko habían tomado en serio a Kagami, pues él siempre había sido arrogante y engreído, más ahora, ya que la victoria se debía en gran parte a él. (y a todas las chicas que hoy se le habían prácticamente declarado)

Cuando partió el entrenamiento, se dividieron en dos grupos. Kuroko le pidió a Riko si podía quedarse en la banca y no entrenar puesto que no se sentía muy bien. Riko supuso que se encontraba fatigado (ya que sabía lo débil que era Kuroko físicamente), por lo que accedió de inmediato.

Apenas comenzó la práctica, Kagami se empezó a lucir, jugando prácticamente solo, y dejando a sus demás compañeros olvidados. Estaba demasiado extasiado por haber vencido a la Generación de los Milagros y encontraba que vencer a sus propios compañeros, era un mero trámite. Además quería demostrarle a Kuroko lo espectacular que jugaba con o sin él. Quería hacerlo enojar. La mente de Kuroko nuevamente retrocedió en el tiempo.

\- ¡Oye Kagami!- ¡pásanos la pelota a nosotros también!

\- ¡Ustedes descanses, mientras yo derroto a los demás!- les gritó entusiasmado.

\- ¡Somos un equipo!- le gritaban los demás

\- ¡Entonces traten de vencerme!- les gritó en son de burla. – ¡A mi ni la gran Generación de los Milagros pudo derrotarme!- sonrió triunfante.

Riko se paró de la banca furiosa, lista para sacar de la cancha a Kagami cuando Kuroko le lanzó una pelota directamente al rostro, dándole de lleno. Todos quedaron estupefactos. Kagami se enfureció, pero ver los ojos de enojo con los que lo miraba Kuroko realmente se sintió intimidado.

\- ¡Si quieres jugar solo de ahora en adelante, hazlo!- le gritó furioso, saliendo del gimnasio y abandonando la práctica.

Kagami quedó impactado. Quiso correr tras él y conversar, sabía que se había sobrepasado. Una cosa era hacer enojar a Kuroko de adrede, pero verlo molesto de esa forma, hizo que Kagami se preocupara de verdad. Quería correr tras él, pero Riko se lo impidió.

Lo castigó severamente, tuvo que pedirle perdón a sus compañeros y realizar una rutina ultra exigente que lo dejó al borde del desmayo.

Al salir de la práctica, ya era tarde. No quedaba nadie en la escuela. Fue a buscar a Kuroko por los típicos lugares por lo cuales podría andar con Nigou, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Lo llamó a su celular, pero no le contestó.

\- ¡Contesta maldito Kuroko!- ¡Sé que me he comportado como un imbécil! ¡Quería hacerte enojar por no hablarme!… pero en verdad necesito verte y hablar contigo!- perdóname- dijo mirando el celular, mientras una lágrima traviesa corría por su mejilla.


	4. Akashi II

Al llegar el día lunes, Akashi se acercó a su entrenador y le pidió conversar con él.

\- ¿Qué quieres renunciar al equipo Akashi-kun? ¿Por qué?

\- No soy digno de continuar, luego de haber perdido la final entrenador y más por mi culpa.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar así?- ¡perdimos por un punto e hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo! – no crees que es muy duro pensar así…

\- Lo siento- la decisión está tomada. Hoy en la práctica, avisaré al equipo de mi retiro.

\- Akashi- por favor, déjame hablar esto con el director primero. No tomes decisiones arrebatadamente. Nadie te pide que hagas esto, y de seguro el equipo no estará de acuerdo.

Akashi sonrió con ironía. El entrenador tuvo un mal presentimiento, por lo cual llamó de inmediato al director para reunirse con él.

Esa tarde, Akashi se presentó a la práctica, pero con su uniforme del instituto, sin haberse cambiado de ropa. Su discurso fue muy breve.

\- "Les vengo a avisar a todos, que desde hoy dejaré el cargo de capitán y que abandonaré el equipo. Les agradezco a todos el esfuerzo y el tiempo que han dedicado así como la paciencia que han tenido en obedecer todas mis instrucciones. Les pido perdón por la derrota sufrida y por no haber tenido la fortaleza de llevar al equipo a la victoria. Quiero que sepan que asumo la total responsabilidad por la derrota sufrida. Lamento haber mostrado mi faceta más deshonrosa y débil". Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia, y se retiró del gimnasio.

Todos quedaron totalmente impactados ante el anuncio. Nadie se lo esperaba. El entrenador se había retrasado en llegar, puesto que estaba a puerta cerrada discutiendo con el director la situación de Akashi. El director conocía muy bien a su padre y se imaginó que sería obra de él. Por lo que redactó una carta en donde la dirección de Instituto de Rakuzan, no aceptaba la dimisión del actual capitán, y menos su salida del equipo. La cual, tenía por objetivo, hacerle ver a su padre, lo importante que era su hijo para ellos.

Cuando el entrenador llegó con la carta, se encontró con un equipo consternado y abatido. Culpándose entre todos por la poca fortaleza que habían tenido frente a Seirin, y que por su culpa, el capitán había renunciado.

El entrenador los llamó a la calma y les comunicó que tanto él como el director, harían lo imposible para convencer a Akashi que volviera. Que esto no era culpa de nadie. Pero todos sabían, que si él había tomado la decisión, sería prácticamente imposible que lo convencieran a volver. 

(*******)

Akashi se fue sumamente triste a su casa. Su frustración era completa. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Era tanto el dolor, que hasta los oídos le retumbaban. No quería pensar en nada más. Iba directo a su habitación, cuando uno de sus sirvientes, le indicó que su padre lo esperaba en su despacho para conversar con él.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó en forma irónica

Al entrar a su despacho, su padre estaba sentado en su escritorio, fumando un habano mientras revisaba algunos documentos.

\- ¿Estás son horas de llegar?- le preguntó molesto

\- ¿Qué necesitas padre?- quiero ir a acostarme...

\- ¿Hiciste lo que te dije? ¿renunciaste al equipo?

\- Si, ya lo hice.

\- Bien- le respondió triunfante. Él odiaba que su hijo jugara Basketball

\- Pero mi entrenador no aceptó mi dimisión. El director te envío una carta para que me convenzas que no lo haga.

\- ¿Una carta?

\- Si, la tengo en mi mochila. ¿La quieres ver?

\- No, nada me hará cambiar de parecer.

\- OK, transmitiré eso a mi entrenador. La mano de Akashi temblaba de la rabia.

Odiaba a su padre. Akashi no quería que su otro yo se apoderara de su conciencia. Por ahora, aún podía dominar a su personalidad "buena y tranquila", pero el Akashi "agresivo y altanero" quería aparecer. Su lucha interna era gigante.

\- Retírate de mi oficina. Mañana apenas salgas de la preparatoria te traerán de vuelta de inmediato a esta casa. No sea cosa que te juntes con alguien y andes vagando nuevamente por ahí y regreses tarde.

\- ¿Para hacer qué?- le preguntó furioso. ¿Para qué debo llegar temprano?

\- Para que estudies y hagas cosas productivas…

\- Ya hago todo lo que quieres. Tengo las mejores nota de mi salón y de la preparatoria, estudio con mi tío por las tardes, que más te da si llego temprano o tarde…

\- Quiero asegurarme que no te quedes a jugar con tus compañeros, no quiero que sigas jugando basketball…

\- ¿Por qué?- le gritó Akashi, ¿Por qué odias tanto que juegue?

\- ¡Porque perdiste! -¡tu derrota fue humillante! -Te dejaste abatir por la duda. ¡Dudaste de ti y de tus capacidades!. ¡Fue por ese momento de debilidad, que tu equipo perdió!.

\- No perdí solamente yo- le dijo tranquilo y con la mirada seria- perdió el equipo completo, no puedo hacer todo solo. Aunque sea absoluto y sea el capitán, no puedo solo- respondía la segunda personalidad de Akashi la que ya había tomado total control de él.

\- Era tu responsabilidad ganar…

\- ¿Por qué odias tanto que sea feliz? ¿Por qué mejor no te desases de mí de una buena vez? – mándame con la familia de mi madre a vivir a Inglaterra y así no me verás más

\- ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo mal agradecido?- gritó el padre de Akashi levantándose violentamente y acercándose a él. ¡Aquí se te ha dado todo!

\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué me has dado?- ¿Apoyo? ¿Respeto?- ¿Cariño?- ¡Ahhhh sí, verdad, has sido un padre tan bueno y amoroso conmigo!- sonrió irónico - ¡Tú tratas a todo el mundo según tus conveniencias!, ¡usas a la gente!- quizás eso si lo saqué de ti- le dijo tan seco y frío que su padre llegó a asombrarse.

\- ¡Para eso están!, ¡para eso les pago!. - ¡Todos deben obedecer mis órdenes! -¡Todo debe hacerse según yo digo!. -¡Y eso vas a hacer tú también!. - ¡Usar a todos para lograr tus objetivos!- le gritó tan cerca de su rostro que Akashi pudo sentir hasta su aliento a tabaco.

Los gritos de Masaomi podían oírse desde fuera de la habitación. Una de las sirvientas corrió a buscar al tío de Akashi para avisarle. Alguien debía poder detener esto.

\- Lo siento, pero no te obedeceré- le dijo Akashi serio

\- Quisiera ver que lo intentes- rió su Padre. - Ya tuve suficiente de ti- retírate

\- ¿Dudas de mí? ¡Eso ya será un aliciente para no hacerlo!- de todas formas aquí te dejo la carta del director. Para que la firmes y rápido- no tengo toda la noche.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó su padre acercándose a él.

\- Qué la firmes rápido- le contestó Akashi emperador desafiando a su padre.

\- ¿A quien vienes a darles órdenes imbécil?- le gritó su padre dándole una gran bofetada

\- A ti- le respondió Akashi (Su padre volvió a golpearlo en el rostro más fuerte que la vez anterior)

\- ¡Vas a dejar ese equipo y me obedecerás!- le gritó

\- No, no te obedeceré- le contestó. Mi madre me dejó jugar mientras vivía, prefiero vivir bajo sus enseñanzas que bajo las tuyas.

Su padre lo volvió a golpear.

\- No metas a tu madre en esto. Aquí mando yo.

\- Si respetaras su memoria, dejarías que jugara. Ella me enseñó y permitió jugar- prefiero obedecerla a ella y no a ti - le dijo Akashi

\- No me interesa, no jugarás- no me desafíes o verás lo que soy capaz de hacer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? - ¿Te Desharás de mí, cómo lo hiciste con mi madre?. ¿O crees que ella no sabía que la engañabas?. ¿También la utilizaste a ella por su fortuna?. ¿Verdad? ¡Su sonrisa siempre fue triste, y era porque nunca la quisiste! ¡tú la mataste! ¡tú hiciste que se enfermara y no hiciste nada por sanarla! ¿te convenía que muriera? ¿verdad?

El Padre de Akashi lo golpeó tan fuerte, que lo dejó sangrando de inmediato.

\- ¿Te duele escuchar la verdad?- le preguntó el Akashi emperador sonriendo mientras la sangre le corría por la cara. – Adelante, sigue golpeándome

El Padre de Akashi volvió a golpearlo y cuando intentó golpearlo una vez más, Akashi le sujetó la mano fuertemente impidiendo el golpe. Su padre se sorprendió. Akashi era muy fuerte.

\- ¡No te atrevas a volver a golpearme otra vez!- le dijo Akashi Absoluto con la mirada totalmente desfigurada. En el escritorio de su padre, había una cuchillo abre cartas, lo tomó rápidamente, y lo puso en el cuello de su padre – Sería muy fácil para mí demostrar que fue en defensa propia… después de los golpes que me has dado…

El tío de Akashi entró corriendo al despacho y detuvo todo. Quedó impactado al ver la escena. Akashi tenía su rostro totalmente hinchado y su ropa cubierta de sangre, mientras amenazaba a su padre con un cuchillo, con una mirada totalmente fuera de sí.

\- ¡Eres un padre terrible!. – ¡Déjame vivir mi vida en paz, si es que quiero seguir viviéndola!. - Si quieres mañana parto a estudiar a otro país y hoy será el último día que nos veamos- dijo tirando el cuchillo violentamente hacia el escritorio de su padre, el cual quedó en el mismo lugar de donde lo tomó. Su padre había quedado impresionado.

El padre de Akashi temblaba de ira, susto y de la impresión. Akashi miró a su tío y le dijo:

\- Gracias por llegar a tiempo- estuve a punto de asesinar a este hombre – le dijo Akashi de lo más tranquilo.

\- Seijuro - déjame ver tu cara- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su tío para ver si tenía fractura o algo..

\- No es necesario - estoy bien- Gracias por todos estos años que me has cuidado y has hecho el rol de Padre. Realmente te aprecio. -Gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa con lágrimas en sus ojos y se fue caminando como si nada a su habitación.

\- Masaomi- ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el tío de Akashi, Ayumu

\- No, desconozco a ese joven que me atacó. Ese no era él.

\- Masaomi- hace tiempo que ustedes no tienen una relación. – claro que no sabes cómo es, apenas estás en casa y cuando llegas, sólo le exiges -Eres demasiado estricto con él. Tu hijo ya perdió a su madre y siente que no tiene padre…

Masaomi lo miró sorprendido…

\- Ahora -¿por qué ese afán tuyo de que deje el equipo?. Es el mejor. Yo fui a ver el partido. Y su equipo perdió por un punto. Una persona que no conoce la derrota nunca, nunca podrá enfrentarse a los problemas ni a los fracasos.

\- Ayumu- déjame solo por favor

\- Cometes un gran error con él. – Obviamente no irá a clases. No puede ir en el estado en que le dejaste la cara. ¿Cómo pudiste golpearlo así?

\- Me ausentaré un par de días. Debo pensar algunas cosas.

\- Esta bien, yo me encargaré- y diciendo esto se retiró.

Mientras tanto las dos personalidades de Akashi luchaban en su mente.

\- Debiste haber acabado con él. Serías el heredero de inmediato. Ya no tendrías que estar sometido a él ni nadie. Tendrías libertad absoluta.

\- No puedo, es mi padre. – contestaba Akashi a su otro yo.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- seguir viviendo así, con esta deshonra. ¡De haber perdido! - ¿De haber sido agredido de esta forma?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- le decía Akashi

\- Acaba con esta tortura ya. -Tu eres un ser absoluto. Superior. Quizás este mundo no está preparado para ti.

\- Este mundo es cruel- decía Akashi

\- Ve y reúnete con tu madre. ¿No solían ver las estrellas desde tu terraza?. - Ve ahí y de seguro la podrás ver y te podrás ir con ella.

\- Sería todo tan fácil- acabar con todo ahora...

\- Es fácil- le decía su otro yo

\- No, no puedo hacer eso, eso sería la mayor cobardía, y yo no soy cobarde. Además tengo amigos…

\- ¿Qué amigos? ¿qué familia?, todos viven sus vidas y bajo el alero de nuestro padre. A nadie le importaría. Nuestro padre luego encontrara con quien reemplazarnos.

\- Eso es verdad…

\- ¿Ves?- no eres ni somos necesarios- Acaba con todo.

\- Este es un buen lugar para terminar todo. Aquí viví los mejores años de mi vida. Aquí conocí a Kuroko y a los demás. Aquí viví con mi madre. Al menos hoy vi a Aomine. Me gustaría verlos a todos una vez más… sobre todo a Tetsuya, quisiera pedirle perdón por el daño.

\- Háblales por teléfono- es ahora o nunca. Después no habrá vuelta atrás.

\- Lo sé- dijo Akashi tomando su celular, pero no tengo fuerzas para hablar.

Akashi se quedó unos minutos pensando, mirando su celular, y se limitó a escribir un mensaje especial para sus 4 compañeros de la Generación de milagros y otro especial para Kuroko.


	5. Errores del Pasado

Kuroko se sentía realmente molesto y triste con Kagami. Se sentía defraudado. Él creía conocer bien a Kagami y nunca pensó que actuaría de esa manera.

Pero Kuroko sabía que la culpa no la tenía realmente Kagami, sino él mismo. Porque la actitud de Kagami le había traído los peores recuerdos que tenía de la generación de los milagros y del que había sido su mejor amigo, confidente y antigua luz, Aomine.

Kuroko a la fecha, no había podido olvidar la traición que había sufrido por parte de Aomine. Él se había convertido en un excelente jugador, pero como Kuroko no era más que una persona sin ninguna habilidad especial, lo había abandonado, sin más, olvidándolo como si nada. Todos los maravillosos momentos compartidos habían quedado en nada. Juntos habían vivido experiencias increíbles. Habían obtenido grandiosas victorias.

Kuroko había sido respetado y considerado por los 5 miembros de la generación de los milagros, pero cuando el equipo comenzó a individualizarse y cada uno comenzó a superarse a sí mismo y la competencia interna comenzó, la amistad se comenzó a deteriorar y rápidamente se olvidaron de él.

Kuroko sinceramente podía esperar eso de Midorima y Murasakibara, quizás de Kise y Akashi también, pero nunca se lo hubiera esperado de Aomine.

Ese día, tarde por la noche, Kuroko llevó a Nigou a la plaza donde había entrenado tantas veces con Aomine mientras estaba en Teiko para pensar. Su corazón se sentía triste y Nigou lo sentía. Su mirada estaba perdida y su cachorro al ver que su dueño no lo tomaba en cuenta, se subió a sus piernas y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

Kuroko sonrió.

\- ¡Fue una buena idea adoptarte sabes Tetsuya 2!- ¡Tú realmente sabes cuando me siento triste y necesito a alguien conmigo!

De repente, alguien le extendió un batido de Vainilla y se sentó a su lado. Kuroko lo recibió.

\- ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde rayos te fuiste después de las prácticas? ¡Me ha costado un mundo encontrarte Kuroko!, ¿por qué no has contestado tu celular?

Nigou comenzó a ladrarle enojado a Kagami y cuando Kagami saltó asustado, el cachorro también se asustó y se escondió detrás de las piernas de Kuroko.

\- Nigou, ¿te parece que seamos amigos?- le dijo Kagami ofreciéndole una galletita para perros que había comprado en el camino. No podemos llevarnos mal, Kuroko es nuestro mejor amigo, ¿verdad?..

Kuroko se sorprendió. ¿Mejor amigo?- pensó para sí.

Nigou se acercó poco a poco a ver y comenzó a oler qué era lo que le ofrecía Kagami. Lo olfateó y rápidamente le quitó la galletita de las manos. Kagami se sobresaltó. Al principio jugó sólo jugó con ella pero luego de un rato, se la empezó a comer.

Cerca de ahí, iba pasando Aomine, quien al verlos quiso pasar a saludar, pero al escuchar las palabras que Kagami dijo a continuación, decidió no molestarlos... pero Aomine no pudo moverse del lugar. Quería escuchar el por qué de las palabras de Kagami...

\- Kuroko, perdóname por todo- le dijo de pronto Kagami- sé que he actuado como un maldito egoísta mal agradecido.

\- Sí, lo has hecho- le respondió Kuroko bebiendo su malteada de vainilla.

\- Kuroko, no quiero que me compares con Aomine ni con tus ex compañeros, yo jamás te haría algo así.

Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y se ocultó mejor para que no lo descubrieran.

Por mucho que Kuroko tratara de no mostrar sus emociones, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. (Tanto Kagami como Aomine se sorprendieron).

\- Sé lo duro que todo fue para ti y lo traicionado que te sentiste por el idiota de Aomine. -Sé que lo creías tu amigo, que era tu luz, y que te dejó a penas se dio cuenta que su talento había aumentado, pero no creas que yo te voy a hacer lo mismo. Puede que sea egocéntrico, inmaduro, egoísta y sé que tengo mil defectos más, pero eres mi amigo, y sin ti no hubiera podido llegar a donde estoy ahora.

\- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo te acordarás de eso? – sonrió con tristeza. Tú tienes una fuerza, altura y talento que yo no tengo ni tendré. -¿Qué harás cuándo veas que ya no te seré necesario? ¿Cuándo veas que ya no podré superarme más de lo que ya soy?- ¡Seguro harás lo mismo que Aomine y los demás! - ¡Te irás y me dejarás solo! -Eso lo tengo claro Kagami. - Y lo entiendo, en serio, pero duele ver cómo cambian las personas cuando se vuelven más fuertes…

\- ¿Por qué te lo hizo Aomine y los demás, crees que yo haré lo mismo?

\- ¿No es obvio?… ¿para qué querría una sombra una luz que puede brillar por si sola? ¡Qué puede resplandecer y deslumbrar por si misma!- (unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara).

\- De verdad, yo no entiendo mucho tu teoría de la sombra y la luz, discúlpame- le dijo Kagami rascándose la cabeza. Pero si entiendo tu forma de jugar Kuroko, tu estilo de Basketball y ese es el estilo que en Seirin adoptamos porque es el tipo de basket que queremos jugar. - Sé que estos días me he comportado como un imbécil contigo, pero tú no eres muy llano a expresar tus sentimientos y ese día cuando me saltaste encima, me asusté, no supe cómo reaccionar… y ayer, sí, bueno, fui un prepotente de mierda. - ¡Pero ahí estabas tú para hacerme ver mi error!. - ¡Cuando hemos estado en dificultades, has sido tú quien nos ha guiado, y has sido tú mismo quien se ha ido superando a pesar de todas las limitaciones que puedas tener!. Si tú quieres seguir superándote y yo te puedo ayudar, lo haré. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que quiero seguir siendo tu amigo y quiero seguir jugando contigo, porque me divierto y soy feliz jugando a tu lado…

Kuroko ya no pudo aguantar el llanto y comenzó a sollozar. Nigou corrió a su lado. Kagami le dio otra galletita que el cachorro se resistía a recibir. Quería estar con su dueño. Solo cuando se la entregó Kuroko el cachorro la tomó y se alejó.

\- Sé cuánto te dolió perder la amistad de Aomine. - Sé cuánto él significaba para ti y sé cuan feliz fuiste jugando a su lado así como con los demás del equipo. Pero no todas las personas valoran la amistad de la misma manera Kuroko. Quizás algún día nos separemos y no seguiremos jugando juntos, no lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no seguiremos siendo amigos y que dejaré de agradecer todo lo que hemos vivido hasta hoy.

Kuroko seguía llorando, no podía parar…

\- ¿Quieres que te reconozca algo Kuroko? - pero es algo muy vergonzoso que te va a sonar extraño viniendo de mí…

Kuroko lo miró a los ojos, Kagami se enterneció al ver sus lindos ojos celeste, rojos por las lágrimas…

\- La primera vez que pude entrar en la zona, fue gracias a ti. Porque estabas triste, llorando de impotencia. Sentía tanta rabia de verte así, que de pronto entendí que debía sacar a flote mi potencial y poder vencer a Aomine en nombre de todos. Pero sobre tuyo.

Kuroko lo seguía mirando sin entender nada, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su cara…

\- Y en la final, no podía entrar en la "zona de la zona" - le dijo rascándose nuevamente la cabeza a fin de poder unir las ideas a fin de poder darse a entender. Siempre soñaba o creía que había un nivel superior al cual podía acceder y entrar para poder jugar con mi máximo potencial. Y cada vez que intentaba, sólo podía ver una silueta tapando una gran puerta de entrada…

\- ¿Una silueta? – le preguntó Kuroko en un susurro

\- Sabía que cuando supiera quién era esa persona – continuó Kagami - la puerta se abriría, pero no podía abrirla, porque no lograba ver quién era. - Casi en los últimos minutos de la final, pude ver con claridad quien era el dueño de esa silueta... y ese alguien... -Kagami se sonrojó- y ese alguien resultaste ser tú…

Kuroko se sonrojó…

\- Tú me mostrabas una vez más que la forma de ganar era confiando en el equipo, en nuestros compañeros. En nosotros dos. Cuando llegué de los EEUU sólo creía que el basketball se jugaba de una forma, pero la verdadera forma de jugar, me la enseñaste tú. Yo creo que si tus ex compañeros te hubieran escuchado, realmente hoy día serían invencibles sabes…

\- Fue muy duro para mí cuando me dejaron de lado, sobre todo Aomine, que era como mi hermano- Sollozó Kuroko

\- Lo sé – le dijo Kagami abrazándolo con uno de sus brazos.

Kuroko se afirmó de la camiseta de Kagami. Kagami se puso nervioso, y sobresaltado por la situación, pero lo abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Pero lo que más me dolió, fue verlos a todos perder su alegría por jugar, todos eran felices jugando. Aomine era feliz, sonreía todo el tiempo. Al igual que los demás. Creo que al día de hoy solo Kise es feliz jugando. Por eso te escogí a ti como mi nueva luz, porque te veo feliz, amas el basketball, eres feliz enfrentando nuevos desafíos. Yo llegué a odiar el basketball por todo lo que sucedió, porque perdí a toda la gente que estimaba. El deporte que tanto amaba, me provocó la mayor tristeza de todas. Hizo darme cuenta que mientras le sirvas a la gente ellos estarán contigo, mientras que si no, te abandonarán y no se acordarán ni de tu nombre. No quiero que eso se repita, por favor Kagami-kun, no me hagas pasar por eso de nuevo en mi vida- sollozó 

Kagami por su lado sintió algo tibio en su corazón. Sentir así de cerca a Kuroko le parecía tremendamente vergonzoso, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy bien. Kuroko olía a shampoo y jabón. Kagami sonreía al notar, que el cuerpo de su amigo, a pesar de ser pequeño, se ajustaba perfectamente al suyo. Kagami le revolvió los cabellos con cariño a Kuroko como siempre solía hacerlo.

\- Ven Kuroko, vámonos de aquí. Está empezando a hacer frío.  
Kuroko sintió un vacío en su interior.

\- Te invito a mi casa- le dijo. -¡Quédate a dormir allá! -¡Si quieres te cocino algo que te guste y vemos una película!.

\- ¿Pero mañana tenemos clases?

\- ¡No importa!- una noche que trasnochemos no nos matará, ¿o sí?

\- No, creo que no – sonrió secándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

\- Vamos a tu casa a buscar algunas cosas, para que te puedas quedar un par de días. ¿Vas a estar solo verdad? - Pero avísale a tu madre, no podemos permitir que se preocupe.

\- Si, le aviso al tiro- le dijo Kuroko tomando su celular. – Eh Kagami-kun- lo llamó Kuroko

\- ¿Si?- ¿qué pasa?

\- Está Nigou con nosotros…

\- Si, lo sé- vamos los tres – le respondió Kagami irritado (quien ya tenía asumido que el cachorro también iría).

Kagami llevó el bolso de ambos, con Nigou adentro y abrazó a Kuroko pasando un brazo por su hombro a modo de consuelo. Kuroko caminaba como si nada, pero sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima. No volvería a dudar de Kagami. Pero era cierto. Quizás algún día ya no jugarían juntos, pero seguirían siendo amigos. Kagami seguía abrazándolo y Kuroko comenzó a sentir, como una gigantesca llama lo empezaba a quemar por dentro.

Aomine había podido escuchar absolutamente toda la conversación. Estaba totalmente impactado y triste. Se sentía sumamente mal con todo lo que había presenciado y escuchado.

\- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de nada?- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de todo el daño que le hice a Tetsu?- ¿Cómo lo pude tratar tan mal si éramos inseparables? - ¿Tan grande es mi ego y tan superior me siento al resto que soy capaz de generar ese daño en las personas?- se preguntó en voz alta tapándose un lado de la cara con la mano.

\- Y aún así, ¡Tetsu siempre ha seguido pensando en mí!. - En vez de odiarme, solo deseaba volver a verme sonreír y disfrutar del basketball. ¡Así de buen amigo eres Tetsu! - y yo, soy un maldito egocéntrico que te atacó sin piedad en el partido diciéndote cosas hirientes y crueles hasta el final. ¿Para qué?- ¿para herirte? – ¿para humillarte? - ¿para hacerte ver que yo había avanzado y tu no? - te traté cómo a un completo desconocido- ¡cómo si fueras mi enemigo! - ¿por qué?- ¿por qué lo hice? ¿Qué clase de persona soy?- pensaba para sí mismo sintiendo una culpa terrible

\- ¡Siempre supe que eras más débil e incapaz de encestar!- continuó diciendo para sí mismo Aomine (Aunque quizás esto sería culpa de Akashi que nunca te lo permitió), pero aún así hacíamos una excelente dupla. Éramos excelentes amigos. ¿Cuántas tardes te vi entrenando para superarte? ¿Cuántas veces entrenamos juntos?- A pesar de todas las diferencias físicas, me ayudabas a estudiar y pasabas tus ratos libres conmigo. -¿Y yo que hice?- dejarte solo, sufriendo. Y yo sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en ti. Nunca pensé en ti ni en cómo te sentirías. – Lo peor es que ni siquiera me importó. Encontraba que todo era culpa tuya por ser más débil y por no estar a mi nivel. Por no superarte a ti mismo. Nunca pensé que ese fue el rol que se te delegó y te sacrificaste por nosotros y especialmente por mí. - ¡En verdad, no merezco tu amistad Tetsu!- exclamó Aomine derramando unas amargas lágrimas que no se molestó en secar. ¡Soy un ser despreciable! – exclamó en voz alta

\- Pues parece que ya somos dos los seres despreciables- dijo una voz detrás de él.

\- ¿Akashi?- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habías regresado a tu casa en Kioto? – le preguntó Aomine secándose las lágrimas

\- Llegué hace un rato- mi padre me obligó a venir a Tokio después de la escuela...

\- Pero- ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?

\- Paseando- dijo de mala gana. - Creo que lo mismo que tú- no quiero volver a casa- y este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos- le sonrió amargamente

\- ¿Problemas en tu casa?

\- Si- le contestó Akashi – ¿y tú?

\- Tetsu- le respondió Aomine. - ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- le preguntó Aomine

Akashi sonrió. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando a veces solían hablar de sus problemas.

\- Mi padre me está obligando a dejar el equipo de Basketball de Rakuzan por haber perdido la final.

\- ¿Quéééééééé?

\- Si- Así que no tuve más remedio…. hoy presenté mi dimisión al equipo. Pero el entrenador, no me la aceptó... el director, le envió una carta a mi padre, pero no creo que esté dispuesto siquiera a leerla...

\- Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Está loco? – ¡Menos mal que tu entrenador es más cuerdo que tu padre!- le sonrió para animarlo.

Akashi miró hacia el suelo triste. Aomine puso su mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo.

\- Ya veré que haré con eso, espero poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión- le dijo más para tranquilidad de Aomine que la suya propia, ya que sabía perfectamente que no podría hacer mucho.

\- Si, seguro que algo podrás hacer- tu talento es único.

\- El tuyo igual- le sonrió Akashi.

Por un momento quedaron en silencio, pensando en que en verdad, las cosas no habían salido cómo ellos hubieran querido.

\- Hablando de talentos, ¿qué pasó con Tetsuya?- le preguntó Akashi

Aomine se puso blanco. No sabía cómo podría hablar de eso sin ponerse a llorar. No le importaría si no fuera Akashi, quien odiaba a los débiles, más que él.

\- Escuché una conversación entre Tetsu y Kagami y eso me dejó muy mal.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque pude escuchar de la misma boca de Tetsu, todo el daño que le hice. Lo mal que se sintió cuando lo abandoné. Lo triste que se sintió cuando nos separamos cómo grupo y quedamos todos como unos verdaderos desconocidos. Los sentimientos de él son muy profundos. Nos tiene un gran cariño a todos, incluso ahora. A pesar de todo lo que le hicimos y todo lo que le dijimos durante los partidos. Él lo único que quería, era vernos nuevamente felices jugando - sollozó. – Yo me comporté como un miserable con él, y él no me odia, pero si tiene una gran tristeza guardada en su interior. Lo hubieras escuchado llorar. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto así. Eso me está matando ahora.

\- Sí, creo que debimos escucharlo. Él siempre nos mostró el camino, pero nadie lo quiso escuchar.

\- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que más me dolió escucharlo decir?- le dijo ya sin poder ocultar las lágrimas

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó sorprendido Akashi

\- Qué a causa de lo que pasó con nuestro equipo y con nuestra decisión de separarnos, él había llegado a odiar el basketball… ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Llegó a odiar el basketball que tanto amaba! ¿Y por qué? porque había perdido a sus amigos… porque lo habíamos despreciado y dejado botado sin piedad alguna. Después de todo lo que se había esforzado para lograr su puesto….

Akashi sintió una puñalada en el corazón. Con esto se terminaba de dar cuenta, que era un completo fracaso como capitán y cómo persona. Tetsuya había sido su amigo. Sus madres se habían conocido, habían sido amigas de infancia. Pero él solo usaba a las personas, y cuando vio que Tetsuya se estaba quedando atrás, no lo ayudó. Lo abandonó, después de que él mismo lo había descubierto y se había jactado de eso.

\- Nuestros egos nos llevaron a esto. Ya es tarde para lamentarnos- dijo Akashi mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Si, lo sé- pero de alguna forma quiero pedirle perdón. Me siento muy mal.

\- Perdóname Daiki…

Aomine lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por no haber sido un buen líder para el equipo. Nunca debí ser yo el capitán- le dijo cabizbajo

\- No digas eso, eras el más apto. Aún lo eres, eres un líder natural...

\- No- suspiró. Nunca fui el más apto, pero en ese momento y hasta hace poco, me creía casi Dios.

\- Cómo todos creo yo- le dijo Aomine

Akashi lo miró muy serio y le dijo:

\- Me gustó platicar contigo. Muchas gracias. Ahora debo irme- le dijo dándole la mano para estrechársela.

Cuando Aomine le dio la mano, Akashi la apretó con fuerza y la encerró con su otra mano. Fue un placer haber jugado contigo Aomine Daiki- y dicho esto se fue.

Aomine quedó mirando como Akashi se iba, pero le pareció muy extraña esa despedida. Pero bueno, Akashi era un ser extraño en general. Por lo que no le dio mayor importancia.


	6. Esto no puede estar sucediendo

Kuroko se encontraba ya instalado en el departamento de Kagami. Habían pasado a buscar algunas cosas a su casa (entre otras la comida de Tetsuya 2) y Kagami se había puesto manos a la obra en la cocina.

Kuroko quería ayudar a Kagami, pero éste que ya conocía bien las escasas habilidades culinarias de su compañero, prefirió dejarlo viendo televisión, encargado solamente de controlar al cachorro Nigou para que no le destrozara el departamento y no lo fuera a molestar a la cocina.

Cenaron prácticamente en silencio. Kuroko moría de hambre y la comida estaba deliciosa. Kagami miraba con satisfacción como su sombra (que usualmente comía muy poco) estaba devorando su comida. Eso lo tenía muy feliz.

\- ¡Delicioso!- exclamó Kuroko – ¡Cocinas realmente bien Kagami!

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado Kuroko- le respondió Kagami - ¡Me hace muy feliz tu comentario! ¡Nada mejor que cocinar para alguien que disfrute la comida que uno prepara!

\- Si- dijo Kuroko en forma escueta

\- ¿Quieres ver una película?- le preguntó Kagami

\- No, tengo sueño- si no te molesta, prefiero dormir.

\- Puedes usar el otro cuarto o bien mi dormitorio- le dijo Kagami. -Ahí estarás más cómodo….

\- ¡No es necesario!- le dijo Kuroko sorprendido - Usaré el otro cuarto, tu cama es tuya, vete a acostar tranquilo Kagami-kun

Kagami lo miró intranquilo... Suponía que Kuroko no quería estar solo.

\- Si quieres duerme conmigo a mi lado- la cama es grande- le dijo sonrojándose- ¡Pero te juro que si le cuentas a alguien de esto, te mato Kuroko Tetsuya!

\- No Kagami-kun- no te preocupes más, en serio que estaremos bien- le dijo Kuroko mirando a Nigou.

\- OK, entonces me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches- le respondió él.

Kuroko se puso su pijama, se lavó los dientes y se acomodó en el otro cuarto. 

Al cabo de un rato, Kuroko escuchó roncar a Kagami, por lo que intentó conciliar el sueño. A pesar de estar muy cómodo no podía dormir. Su cabeza le dolía. No recordaba haber llorado cómo lo había hecho ese día, menos con alguien a su lado. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Pero solo con recordarlo, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Tetsuya 2 se despertó y comenzó a lamerle la cara. Kuroko se rió. El cachorro se sintió feliz y comenzó a ladrarle de felicidad.

\- No, no ladres- lo retó Kuroko- Despertarás a Kagami-kun y queremos caerle bien- ¿recuerdas?- le dijo al cachorro.

La hora seguía pasando y Kuroko aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Decidió levantarse e instalarse en el sillón. (Era realmente de su medida). Kagami mantenía de punto fijo unas mantas en él y se había tapado con ellas. Su cachorro se subió sobre él y luego se acurrucó a su lado.

Encendió el televisor a fin de poder distraerse y comenzó a ver una película. Estaba logrando quedarse dormido, cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. Kuroko llegó a saltar de la impresión, pero lo que más lo impresionó era ver quien lo estaba llamando a esa hora de la noche.

\- Tetsu, disculpa la hora, ¿Pero viste el mensaje de Akashi?

\- No, no he mirado mi celular. ¿Por qué, qué pasó Aomine-kun? – le preguntó preocupado. Kagami despertó al escuchar el celular y adormilado caminó hacia Kuroko.

\- Mandó un mensaje extraño, como despidiéndose. Hoy me encontré con él y me dijo que su padre le había prohibido seguir jugando en el equipo de Basketball y tuvo que renunciar.

\- ¿Cómo que te encontraste con él? - ¿Hoy? – le preguntó - ¿Dónde lo viste?- Espera ...¿Cómo es eso de que le prohibió jugar?. ¿Por qué?

\- Si, está aquí, en su mansión... Por perder la final- ¡Pero no me distraigas Tetsu! – le dijo Aomine recordando el fin de la llamada. - Hablé recién con Kise y los demás y todos pensamos lo peor. - Queremos ir a su casa. ¿Nos acompañas? - Iremos todos, menos Murasakibara obviamente, que está fuera de la ciudad.

\- Déjame leer que me escribió- a Kuroko le temblaban las manos. Leyó el mensaje en voz alta y supo de inmediato cual era el plan de Akashi.

\- Tu mensaje es distinto al de nosotros- le comentó Aomine

\- Voy saliendo para allá- le dijo decidido. ¡Espero podamos llegar a tiempo!- exclamó asustado. En 20 minutos estaré en su casa, juntémonos allá.

\- ¿Crees que Akashi hago algo en su contra?- le preguntó Kagami incrédulo

\- Después de lo que escribió, estoy seguro. Tú no conoces a su padre, es terrible. Si lo obligó a dejar el basketball, me da miedo pensar cómo podría haber reaccionado... - dijo Kuroko pensando en la segunda personalidad de Akashi.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó Kagami, al ver cómo le temblaban las manos de nervios a Kuroko

\- No, no te preocupes- le respondió. -Irán los demás, nos encontraremos allá...

\- Entonces con mayor razón voy – le dijo a modo protector.

Se levantaron en 5 minutos, y cogieron un taxi. En el camino se dedicaron a leer los menajes y a analizarlos…

Llegaron en el tiempo estimado a la mansión de Akashi. Tocaron el timbre y a pesar de lo tarde que era, una de las sirvientas salió a abrir la puerta.

\- Necesitamos ver a Akashi Seijuro urgente- gritó Kuroko

\- A estas horas es imposible- le respondió la sirvienta. – El señorito está durmiendo.

\- Entonces déjeme hablar con su tío Ayumu, es urgente...

La mujer vio la cara de angustia que tenía Kuroko, y producto de todo lo sucedido en esa casa horas antes, la mujer tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ella los dejó pasar al hall principal de la casa, mientras corría en busca del tío de Akashi.

Pero Kuroko, no perdió el tiempo, y subió corriendo a la habitación de su ex capitán, seguido por Kagami y los demás.

Obviamente la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Kuroko comenzó a llamar a Akashi pero éste no le contestaba. Kuroko intentó abrir a la fuerza la puerta con su cuerpo en señal de desesperación, pero con su contextura, solo consiguió hacerse daño. Kagami y Aomine en cambio, de una pura patada lograron forzar la puerta y abrirla.

Revisaron la habitación y nadie se encontraba ahí. De pronto una ráfaga de viento hizo que las cortinas se movieran y corrieron al balcón, donde encontraron a Akashi arriba de la terraza, sin siquiera sujetarse, con la mirada ida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Akashi!- le gritó Kuroko- ¡bájate de ahí, es peligroso! 

Akashi se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que alguien llegaría en ese momento...

\- ¡Ven!- te ayudo a bajar- dijo Kuroko acercándose a él, mirando hacia abajo y ofreciéndole su mano. La habitación de Akashi estaba en el tercer piso. Una caída desde ahí, sería mortal.

\- ¡No se acerquen! - ¡Por favor Tetsuya!- déjame disfrutar de mis últimos momentos. - Favor váyanse- vete- quiero contemplar las estrellas por última vez, tal cual lo hacía con mi madre.

\- ¡Akashi, no hagas tonterías! - ¡vuelve en ti!- le dijo Midorima sorprendido por el estado de su cara y ropa.

Por las mejillas de Akashi corrían unas finas lágrimas.

\- No arruines tu vida Akashi, tienes un talento grandioso- ¡No desperdicies eso!- le gritó Kise desesperado

\- De qué sirve el talento o la inteligencia, si no eres feliz Ryota. - No recuerdo si quiera cuando fue la última vez que me sentí feliz. Me siento vacío, triste, ni siquiera soy una buena persona. Solo hago infeliz a los demás. No encuentro un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo. No tengo amigos ni familia que me aprecie.

En eso llegaron algunos sirvientes acompañados por Ayumu. Quienes se quedaron escuchando estupefactos. Su padre, quien dormía cerca de su habitación, había llegado primero, asustado por los gritos y golpes.

\- ¡Akashi no puedes terminar así!- ¡A tu madre no le gustaría eso!- le gritó desesperado Kuroko.

\- Gracias Tetsuya- pero ya está decidido. - ¡No quiero seguir viviendo esta vida de mierda!- gritó mirando a su padre con odio.

Kuroko se acercó a él sigilosamente. Akashi que podía sentir su presencia lo notó, caminó más hacia afuera del balcón y le volvió a gritar:

\- ¡No te acerques más!- ¿Por qué vinieron?- ¡Yo sólo quería disculparme con ustedes antes de partir!. ¡Despedirme!- ¡Déjenme escoger como diablos me quiero ir!. ¡Odio esta vida!- ¡Nunca les pedí que vinieran!

\- Akashi ven- aún nos tienes a nosotros. Somos amigos a pesar de todo. Pero no permitas que esto acabe aquí- le dijo Aomine. - Aún tenemos tiempos para reparar nuestros errores.

Akashi les dirigió una mirada a todos los que ahí estaban y todos se percataron cómo estaba su cara y su ropa.

\- ¿Me veo bien verdad?- les preguntó sonriendo. Bueno, esto pasa cuando contradigo a mi señor padre y por perder la final. (El padre de Akashi asintió el golpe). - Claro que ustedes entenderán que el emperador no se iba a quedar tranquilo recibiendo este tipo de golpes o humillaciones… así que lo amenacé con un cuchillo, casi lo asesiné... – Con gusto lo hubiera matado en ese momento. ¿Creen que eso es normal?- sonrió triste.

\- Seijuro- las cosas se salieron de control- tú solo te defendiste- le decía su tío para tratar de convencerlo y tranquilizarlo.

\- No tío, yo realmente lo quería matar por todo lo que me ha hecho, no solo por lo de hoy, sino por todos estos años.

\- Seijuro, hijo… yo… - le dijo su padre que estaba en un estado de shock enorme aún

\- No me llames así… hace años dejamos de ser padre e hijo – le dijo Akashi furioso

\- Akashi- ven- le volvió a extender la mano Kuroko.

\- ¿Por qué Tetsuya? – ¿Después de todo lo que te hice sufrir?- Fui un pésimo capitán y amigo. - Dejé que todo se destruyera. Permití cosas que nunca debí dejar que pasaran, y tu aún así quieres que yo esté aquí.

\- Eso no es nada con lo que sufriría si tú murieras- le dijo Kuroko con lágrimas en los ojos.- Mal que mal, somos amigos de infancia... nos conocemos hace tanto...

\- Tetsuya en verdad, no quiero seguir.. .el vació es tan grande que de verdad… no puedo… no quiero… - sollozó

\- Nadie nunca dijo que esto sería fácil Akashi...pero eres una persona con demasiados talentos… con tantos dones; si me comparara contigo, yo debería estar parado en ese balcón y no tú- le dijo Kuroko con amargura.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si tú eres una excelente persona!- ¡No usas a la gente como yo lo hago!- ¡Tú siempre piensas en los demás, tienes amigos y una familia que te adora!. -Yo en cambio, estoy solo, el vacío es inmenso…

\- Akashi, yo soy solo una sombra- débil y sin ninguna gran habilidad. ¡Tú puedes superarte aún más, puedes lograr lo que quieras! ¿No lo ves?

\- Todo eso que dices, es culpa mía. -Yo no te enseñé muchas cosas- lo miró acongojado.

\- Entonces ven, quédate conmigo y enséñamelas. Aprende de tus errores y corrígelos. Si no, tu alma no descansará en paz...

\- Entonces reza porque así sea Tetsuya- le dijo Akashi sonriendo.

Akashi volvió a mirar las estrellas detenidamente. Dejó de llorar y una cálida sonrisa se reflejó en su cara. - ¡Podía verla!. ¡Ella estaba ahí esperando por él! - La imagen de su madre le sonreía. - Sin pensarlo se inclinó hacia delante para tocarla…. Kuroko cerró los ojos...


	7. Akashi Seijuro

Akashi Seijuro, volvió en sí, por así decirlo. Al darse cuenta que caería, giró sobre su pie izquierdo que apenas alcanzó a tocar el borde de la baranda de la terraza, lo que le permitió caer violentamente al suelo. Su cara y todo su cuerpo, se azotó de tal forma, que Kuroko pensó que había caído inconsciente. Kuroko corrió hacia él ayudando a sentarse sobre las frías baldosas.

\- Tetsuya, pídeles que salgan por favor- le pidió muy bajito, casi inaudible para el mismo Kuroko.

\- Por favor salgan todos - pidió Kuroko.- Yo me quedaré aquí con él.

Todos salieron de la habitación de mala gana. Kagami lo hizo a regañadientes. No quería dejar a Kuroko con ese loco demente.

Kuroko miraba de reojo a Akashi quien no se movía de su posición. Tenía la mirada perdida. Parecía una estatua, si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera lo había visto pestañar.

\- Ven Akashi- entremos a tu habitación- hace frío en este lugar- le dijo Kuroko extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Akashi la tomó y se paró apenas. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían, pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento era su pecho. Sentía una gran opresión en él, que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Kuroko lo llevó hasta su cama y ahí se quedó sentado por unos minutos. Akashi comenzó a temblar. Parecía estar en shock. Kuroko lo recostó en su cama y lo cubrió con las mantas. Akashi apenas sintió el contacto con su almohada, finas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

\- Akashi-kun- le dijo Kuroko acariciándole tiernamente. – Ya verás que de alguna forma, las cosas mejorarán de ahora en adelante.

Pero Akashi no le respondía solo lloraba. Kuroko no sabía bien qué hacer. Sabía que Akashi no querría que lo viera así. Quizás sería mejor salir y dejar que entrara su tío…

\- Akashi-kun, iré por tu tío – me imagino que prefieres que esté él aquí …..

\- No- le dijo Akashi entre sollozos- Por favor quédate un rato más- no me dejes solo – le dijo sin mirarlo, buscando la mano de Kuroko.

\- Aquí me quedaré, todo lo que necesites Akashi- le dijo Kuroko emocionado sosteniendo su mano – Siempre podrás contar conmigo, bueno, los dos.

Akashi se sorprendió con ese comentario. Sabía que Kuroko se refería a su otro yo. Aquel que casi lo había lanzado al vacío y que por un acto reflejo de su ser conciente más interno, logró salvarse en el último segundo de morir.

\- Kuroko tengo miedo- le reconoció Akashi. – Ya no sé quien soy, no me reconozco a mí mismo. En algún punto, siento que el Akashi Seijuro se perdió. No sé que quedó de mí. Siento que soy pedazos de algo roto.

\- Bueno, tendrás que comenzar a componer esos pedazos y a unirlos. Y descubrir quien eres. Pronto te darás cuenta, que ustedes dos son solo uno, que no tienen que vivir en forma independientes, doblegándose entre sí, solo tienen que escoger volver a vivir unidos. Ya que ambos, son Akashi Seijuro.

\- Suena tan fácil- pero no sé si podré- sollozaba. No tengo las fuerzas ahora y ambos no queremos seguir…

\- Bueno, ya las tendrás, el Akashi-kun que yo conozco es invencible… puede vencer todos los obstáculos. Es la persona más fuerte e inteligente que conozco, solo que ahora, estás cansado y triste. Es tiempo de recargar energías, y volver a empezar.

\- ¿Aún después de todo el daño que he hecho?

Kuroko sonrió.

\- No es que todo sea tu culpa Akashi-kun, no te asignes toda la responsabilidad. – Finalmente he llegado a creer que las cosas sucedieron cómo tenían que suceder. – Creo que algo llamado "destino" que es más poderoso que todos nosotros, actuó como tenía que actuar.

Akashi no podía para de llorar. Kuroko lloraba a su lado en silencio. Era muy duro verlo así. Solo recordar haberlo visto lanzarse al vacío, hacía que su pecho se comprimiera.

El llanto de Akashi podía traspasar las paredes y todos estaban muy conmocionados. Nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido. El Padre de Akashi estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, tapándose la cara horrorizado.

\- Déjame llevarlo a Inglaterra con mi familia- quizás allá pueda descansar , distraerse y recuperarse- le dijo su cuñado sentándose a su lado. -Mi madre añora volver a verle al igual que mis hermanas. Allá tiene primos. Quizás un cambio le vendría bien.

\- Lo pensaré- le contestó escuetamente - Todo se salió de control, no sé que hacer…

\- Si, no puedo creer cuando llegamos hasta este punto- le dijo Ayumu consternado.

Aomine miraba como Kagami parecía un león enjaulado. Sabía perfectamente, que quería entrar a ese cuarto y estar cerca de Kuroko en caso de que lo necesitara. Aomine lo miraba con envidia. Sin duda, Kagami era mucho mejor hombre que él. 

\- Tetsuya he hecho todo mal. He vivido mi vida en pos de lo que mi padre me ha obligado hacer, aún cuando sabía que esa no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Tú siempre me lo dijiste, y aún así, no te hice caso. Tus consejos siempre se asemejaron a los de mi madre. ¡La extraño tanto!. Tampoco se me permitió llorar su muerte ni nada. No puedo ni recordarla, ni mencionarla. No soy libre. No tengo amigos, porque me creo un ser absoluto y no permito que nadie me contradiga ni desafíe. Tetsuya, no quiero seguir así.

\- Akashi, tu vida sin dudas no ha sido difícil. Pero si tienes amigos, en tu escuela todos te admiran, también hay personas que te quieren. Mira a tu tío, viviendo acá, sólo por ti. Su casa y familia están en Inglaterra. Nos tienes a nosotros y sé que no es mucho pero también me tienes a mí.

Akashi lloraba más fuerte.

\- Extraño tanto a mi madre- la vi sufrir tanto y nadie hizo nada por ella.

\- Eso no es así, mi madre era su amiga, ella sufría, pero porque sabía que partiría luego producto de su enfermedad y que los dejaría solos. Tu padre hizo todo lo posible y contrató a los mejores médicos para que la ayudaran, pero ya era muy tarde.

Akashi sollozó más fuerte, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Estuvo así por casi una hora. Kuroko estuvo a su lado hasta que producto del cansancio cayó profundamente dormido. 

Kuroko salió muy despacio de la habitación. Afuera pudo encontrarse con Kagami que cabeceaba sentado en el suelo, con el tío y el padre de Akashi, que estaban atentos a todo.

Kagami al sentir la voz de Kuroko se despertó de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Ayumu a Kuroko

\- Se quedó dormido hace unos 10 minutos. Los ojos de Kuroko estaban sumamente rojos e hinchados. Producto de todo lo que había llorado junto a Akashi.

\- ¡Gracias Kuroko por venir y salvar a mi hijo!- le decía el padre de Akashi

Kuroko lo miró muy serio con su inexpresivo rostro. El Padre de Akashi entendió muy bien esa mirada.

\- Kuroko - Ya perdí a mi esposa, no quiero perder a mi único hijo.

\- Entonces hágaselo saber- nunca en mi vida pensé que lo vería así- Golpeado de esa forma, herido… derrotado. - Su hijo producto de todo lo vivido ha desarrollado dos personalidades. El que se hace llamar "El emperador" o "el yo absoluto". Akashi tiene miedo de él, puesto que él no quiere dejarlo vivir. Hay que tratar que vuelva Seijuro…

\- ¿El Emperador?- le preguntó el Padre de Akashi entre sorprendido e incrédulo

\- Si, su hijo desarrolló esa segunda personalidad. Cuando él aparece, nadie lo puede contradecir. Se cree dueño y señor de la verdad, y puede llegar a ponerse muy violento. Aunque creo que usted, ya tuvo un encuentro con él ¿Verdad?

\- Debemos llamar al doctor de inmediato- comentó su tío

\- Si- lo haré ahora mismo- le dijo buscando el número en su celular

\- Chicos ¿Quieren dormir un poco?- les podemos facilitar unas habitaciones.

\- Lo lamentamos, pero tenemos clases- dijo Kagami en tono posesivo, tomando a Kuroko por el brazo.

\- Si necesitan un permiso o algo, yo me encargaré – les dijo el tío de Akashi

\- Yo tengo prueba, no puedo faltar -dijo Kise, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo pero no se había perdido ninguna palabra de lo que se había dicho.

\- Yo también- dijo Aomine. - Si falto, estoy muerto.

Midorima estaba en shock. Pero él también debía regresar.

\- Está bien. Mis hombres los llevarán a su casas y luego a sus escuelas. Les agradezco que hayan venido a avisarnos y que hayamos podido detener esta desgracia. Se los agradezco. - Por favor, les pido que no comenten a nadie lo que aquí ocurrió. Ya que, me temo que si este rumor se extiende, ahí sí que sería el fin…

\- No se preocupe, no comentaremos nada. -El tema es demasiado delicado. Akashi fue nuestro capitán y nos condujo a muchas victorias. Es lo Menos que le debemos- le respondió Aomine

\- Kagami- kun ve tú- yo me quedaré- le dijo Kuroko a Kagami. - Quiero ver cómo despierta y qué dice el doctor.

\- ¡No, no te dejaré aquí solo!- exclamó enojado. – Vas a terminar desmayándote. -Solo vamos a descansar un rato.

\- El doctor viene en camino. Llegará en 30 minutos- dijo el padre de Akashi

\- Bien, nosotros iremos a descansar un rato – comentó Kagami mientras los demás comenzaban a retirarse.

\- Cuando llegue les avisaremos – les dijo el padre de Akashi para luego irse junto con Ayumu a la habitación de Akashi para supervisar su sueño.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kagami – Este día ha sido emocionalmente duro para ti- le preguntó Kagami preocupado.

\- No, no lo estoy. Solo quiero escuchar qué dice el doctor – le dijo preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué no nos vamos Kuroko? – no creo que podamos hacer mucho más por aquí…

\- Kagami-kun ve tú, no vale la pena que te quedes aquí conmigo, si ni siquiera eres amigo de Akashi-kun

\- Puede que no sea amigo de él, pero si soy tu amigo. Y no me gusta nada el aspecto que tienes. Se nota que no estás bien. -¡Si estás por desmayarte!

-Solo quiero esperar a ver qué dice el doctor… no quiero irme así como así… ¿Y si Akashi despierta y le viene otra crisis?- le dijo angustiado. Kagami optó por no seguir insistiendo.

Todo había sido muy fuerte. Kagami, nunca había pensado, que Akashi estuviera tan mal y fuera tan infeliz. Él que era un As del deporte, había sido el respetado capitán de la generación de los milagros, era millonario y tenía excelentes notas… nunca pensó que tuviera una vida tan miserable, que sintiera tantas culpas y que llevara una vida tan desdichada. De hecho le sorprendió que su padre lo hubiera golpeado de esa forma tan brutal. Tenía el rostro prácticamente deformado y su ropa estaba toda cubierta de sangre.

Pero lo más que le llamó la atención, fue que hubiera cedido ante las palabras de Kuroko y que sólo hubiera querido hablar y estar con él, teniendo a Mirodima ahí, con quien era mucho más cercano. O con su tío. Pero no, solo había querido hablar y estar con él en un momento así. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sería que Kuroko era capaz de transmitirle la paz que necesitaba? ¿Qué sentía Akashi por Kuroko?. Aomine le había mostrado el mensaje que les había enviado a los demás, y era distinto al que le había enviado a Kuroko. A Kagami se le encogía el corazón de pensar en cómo tenía los ojos su compañero por tanto llorar ese día.

Kagami sabía que era una idiotez sentir celos de una persona que había estado a punto de suicidarse y que era prácticamente un psicópata demente. Pero la reacción de ambos le había llamado la atención. Pero bueno, Kuroko había andado especialmente sensible ese día. Y lo vivido los había dejado a todos impactados.

\- ¡Pensar que hace unas horas atrás estábamos tranquilos en mi departamento!- pensó frustrado - iba a tener dos días a Kuroko solo para él en su casa y eso se había arruinado gracias a este episodio. -¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?- se cuestionó el pelirrojo.

Pero igual no pudo ignorar que tener entre sus brazos a Kuroko se había sentido muy bien. Su olor, su calidez, su sensibilidad, le habían sorprendido de sobremanera. Nunca lo había sentido tan cerca como hace unas horas atrás en la plaza. Kuroko nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y su cara no solía mostrar ninguna expresión. Salvo su cara de enojo, que realmente intimidaba a cualquiera que lo viera.

\- ¿Estás bien Kuroko?- le preguntó estúpidamente, ya que era obvio que no, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.

\- Discúlpame Kagami-kun – En verdad, me da vergüenza que me veas así- le dijo Kuroko secándose las lágrimas y sentándose a su lado

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Kuroko?- le preguntó

\- Porque sé que odias a la gente débil, hoy me lo he pasado llorando, no quiero decepcionarte más aún

\- No digas eso Kuroko- le respondió Kagami medio ofendido - Tú no podrías decepcionarme… menos por llorar y créeme no eres débil…

\- ¿Cómo que no?- A parte de nuestras diferencias físicas- mira como estoy ahora – le dijo sonriendo en forma irónica.

\- Bueno, eso es sinónimo de que eres un humano… todo lo de hoy ha sido muy fuerte, lo reconozco.

Kuroko apoyó su frente en el hombro de Kagami. (Kagami se sonrojó).

\- Kagami, trata de dormir, si quieres me voy afuera…

\- No, por ningún motivo. Quiero estar contigo. No podré dormir si no estás cerca de mí – quiero apoyarte- le respondió lo más honesto posible.

El corazón de Kuroko brincó de emoción por unos segundos.

\- Entonces tápate y métete aquí conmigo- le dijo Kuroko abriendo la cama cosa que Kagami se pudiera acostar.

Kagami lo deseaba. Sabía que si no estaba a su lado no estaría en paz. Pero tenía miedo de sus actos. La cama era más pequeña que la suya y estarían demasiado juntos. No quería que su cuerpo lo traicionara. Pero si algo tenía claro, era que quería sentir la calidez de Kuroko.

\- Está bien- Muévete- le dijo en un tono que sonara lo más indiferente posible.

Kuroko al sentir a Kagami al lado suyo se tranquilizó de inmediato.

A los minutos, cayó profundamente dormido. Kagami no podía dormir, se sentía demasiado nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca. Quería tocarlo, hacerle cariño, besarlo...

\- ¿Besarlo?- se preguntó para si mismo exaltado. Será mejor que me vaya a otra habitación rápido antes que haga alguna estupidez y haga que Kuroko no quiera volver a verme o hablarme por el resto de mis días- pensó para sí tratando de huir.

Kagami se iba a levantar cuando de pronto, Kuroko se gira y se acomoda plácidamente en su pecho. Lo escucha suspirar y siente su respiración cerca de él.

Kagami no pudo resistirse y se acomodó colocando su cabeza apoyada suavemente entre los cabellos de Kuroko. 

Pero nada de eso duraría mucho. No habían pasado ni 20 minutos desde que Kuroko se había dormido, cuando llegó el doctor.

Al escuchar movimiento fuera de la habitación, Kuroko se despertó de inmediato. Kagami y él se pararon rápidamente y salieron al encuentro de él. Kuroko quería ver y escuchar qué decía el médico.

Luego de relatarle todo al doctor, quien era el médico de cabecera de la familia, decidió hacerle una "cura de sueño". Lo mejor sería hacerlo dormir durante todo lo que quedaba del día a través de unos sedantes/tranquilizantes. El médico se quedaría en la mansión Akashi, hasta que su ex capitán despertara y pudiera conversar con él, para definir el procedimiento a tomar.

Finalmente su amigo iba a quedar bajo tratamiento y observado las 24hrs, ya no valía la pena seguir más ahí.

El padre de Akashi, se preocupó de llamar a la preparatoria de Seirin para excusar la inasistencia de ambos. Se deshizo en agradecimientos y disculpas. De alguna manera, Akashi Masaomi sentía que tenía que pedirles disculpas a ambos, sobre todo a Kuroko.

Se fueron sin poder ver a Akashi una última vez, y fueron llevados directamente al departamento de Kagami por el chofer personal de Akashi Masaomi.

En el camino, Kagami pensaba si su departamento habría sobrevivido al cachorro…

\- ¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó Kuroko viendo la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo.

\- En si mi departamento, resistió la estadía de tu perro... – lo miró preocupado - ¿Y si algo hizo?

\- Es un cachorro Kagami-kun. –Lo más probable es que "algo" hizo - ¿No crees?

Kagami puso los ojos en blanco y se irritó aún más. Apenas entraron el cachorro, salió a su encuentro, vuelto loco de felicidad al ver a su dueño, pero al ver a Kagami le comenzó a ladrar fuertemente, enojado, como si el abandono fuera culpa de él.

\- Oye, no me culpes a mí bola de pulgas- no es mi culpa- después te presentaré al culpable para que le ladres a él.

Pero el cachorro no quería entender, se acercó a Kagami, levantó la pierna y se orinó encima de él.

\- ¡Noooo!- le gritó Kuroko a Nigou, pero la "travesura" ya estaba hecha.

Kagami se enfureció y le lanzó una feroz patada al cachorro, sin darse cuenta que Kuroko se había agachado para tomar al perro y sacarlo de ahí, por lo cual la patada le llegó de lleno a Kuroko en toda la espalda, ya que como acto reflejo, Kuroko tendió a girarse para proteger al cachorro.

Kuroko cayó violentamente al suelo, y soltó al cachorro, quien asustado se fue a esconder detrás de unos muebles.

\- ¡Perdóname Kuroko!, ¿Estás bien?- disculpa no fue mi intención, en verdad, discúlpame- le dijo Kagami desesperado ayudándole a colocarse de pie.

\- Si, Kagami. - Estoy bien- disculpa por haberte ocasionado tantos problemas. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Aprovecha de descansar. Mañana nos veremos en clases.

\- No, qué dices. ¡Quédate aquí!- ¡no te vayas! – le dijo angustiado Kagami

\- Mañana nos veremos, no te preocupes- le insistió Kuroko. – Ven Nigou, perro malo- le dijo colocándole como pudo la correa, ya que la patada había sido muy violenta y apenas se podía mover.

\- ¡Kuroko, no te vayas!- le dijo Kagami deprimido. - ¿Te duele?

\- ¡Claro que me duele! - ¡Si, casi me partes en dos!, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien. - ¡Gracias por todo Kagami!- le dijo Kuroko haciendo una pequeña reverencia que le hizo cerrar los ojos producto del dolor que sintió al hacerlo.

\- Lo lamento, pero justo te agachaste- ¡todo es culpa de este maldito perro!

\- Este maldito perro, es mi perro Kagami- lamento enormemente lo que hizo, por eso acepté yo el castigo que le ibas a dar a él. - ¡Podrías haberlo matado con tremenda patada! - ¿Sabes?- Eso no te lo hubiera perdonado nunca- le dijo con tristeza en los ojos. - Prometo no traerlo más a tu departamento.

\- Kuroko- discúlpame- no lo pensé – le dijo demasiado arrepentido.

\- No importa Kagami- solo que ahora quiero descansar- no quiero más problemas, por eso lo mejor es que nos vayamos a mi casa. – Gracias por todo una vez más.

Y sin decir nada más, Kuroko se fue. Kagami quedó tremendamente deprimido.

Sin ánimos de nada, se fue directo a acostar. Se sacó los pantalones mojados, se puso unos shorts y sin más se metió a su cama. Ni siquiera fue por un vaso de leche o algo para comer. Antes de caer profundamente dormido, le envió un mensaje que decía: "lo siento" 

(******)

Al día siguiente, al despertar Kagami no sabía que había provocado ese tipo de sueño. Quizás la cercanía que había tenido con Kuroko durante las últimas horas o el olor que había de él en su casa, en el sillón. Pero despertó totalmente mojado y excitado. Había tendido un sueño "húmedo, muy húmedo". Había soñado que estaba teniendo sexo con su sombra. Todavía podía sentir los besos húmedos de Kuroko en su boca, como su lengua exploraba y jugaba con la de él. Como se contorsionaba Kuroko cada vez que él lo penetraba. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, gimiendo y pidiendo por más. Kagami recordaba cómo lo miraba con esos increíbles ojos celestes llenos de lujuria.

Kagami no pudo soportarlo más, y comenzó a masturbarse recordando cada una de las escenas vividas en su sueño. Cada imagen pasaba como una película porno en su cabeza. Nunca antes se había masturbado pensando en un hombre. De hecho, no estaba ni seguro de cómo lo hacían los hombres, pero tan solo con recordar la boca húmeda de Kuroko, sus jadeos, sus corazones latiendo, la pasión desenfrenada y cómo recibía la penetración, tenían a Kagami fuera de sí. No le costó mucho correrse, pero estuvo así bastante rato hasta que pudo calmar su necesidad.

De todo lo que había pasado durante estos días, y gracias a ese sueño en particular, Kagami sacaba una sola conclusión: "Definitivamente quería hacer suyo a Kuroko y en todo sentido de la palabra"

Kuroko vio tarde el mensaje de Kagami. No podía estar enojado con él después de todo lo vivido. Por eso le contestó: "No te preocupes, todo está bien" "Gracias por hoy y por siempre"

Kagami, al leer el mensaje se sintió más tranquilo y feliz. Leyó el mensaje unas 30 veces antes de caer rendido nuevamente. Mañana tendrían clases y entrenamiento. Y estaría nuevamente con su amada sombra.


	8. Diagnóstico

Akashi por recomendación de su doctor, había sido sedado y llevaba ya prácticamente dos días enteros durmiendo.

Cuando despertó, se sentía totalmente desorientado, perdido. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a recordar todo cuánto había pasado.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que su tío se encontraba sentado tomando el sol en la terraza, leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

\- ¡Despertaste Seiju-chan!- le decía el doctor que atendía a toda su familia.

\- Si- respondió en forma escueta. Su tío al escuchar esto, corrió a verlo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó comenzando a examinarlo el doctor.

\- Desorientado. -¿Cuánto tiempo me hicieron dormir?- preguntó dando a entender que sabía que lo habían hecho dormir más de la cuenta.

\- Dos días (Akashi abrió muy grande sus ojos). – Ese es el tratamiento que se indica para estos casos hijo- le dijo el doctor

\- No soy su hijo- le respondió molesto.

\- Lo sé Seijuro- le dijo el doctor, sólo fue una forma de decir.

\- Pues no lo haga, yo soy huérfano.

\- Seijuro no digas eso, tú padre está muy preocupado- le dijo su tío Ayumu.

\- Sí, porque ya no me puede golpear cuando quiera. Sabe que me puedo defender - le dijo sonriendo en forma siniestra.

El doctor Himura, llevaba muchos años atendiendo a la familia y conocía a Akashi desde bebé. Nunca en toda su vida lo había visto y escuchado hablar así. Sus ojos se veían fríos y distantes.

\- Si supe de su pelea. Parece que algunos límites se traspasaron. -¿En verdad pensabas usar ese abridor de cartas en su contra?

\- Si, lo pensé. En ese momento quería matarlo. Pero él no me lo permitió - le contestó Akashi molesto.

\- ¿Quién no te lo permitió?- le preguntó el doctor

\- El- respondió sin mirarlo

\- ¿Él?- le preguntó el doctor

\- Mi otro yo - le dijo sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Hay alguien más que tú Seijuro?- le preguntó el doctor sorprendido.

\- Si, estoy yo y está ese tipo débil, que no me deja actuar cómo yo quisiera.

\- ¿Cómo tu conciencia por ejemplo?

\- Si quiere llamarlo así- le dijo Akashi encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Me podrías explicar cómo interactúan estas dos "personas"?

\- Dígamelo usted, usted es el doctor ¿O no?

\- Te parece si me dices cómo se llaman, para poder identificar con quien hablo- le dijo el doctor mirándolo muy atento.

\- ¿No entiende que somos la misma persona?

\- Si, lo entiendo, pero cómo sabré a quien tengo en frente.

\- Si no puede distinguirlo, no es un buen doctor - le dijo Akashi mirándolo fríamente.

\- Bueno, tengo claro que ahora no estoy hablando con el Seijuro que conozco desde niño. -¿Cómo te puedo llamar?

Akashi sonrió.

\- ¡Muy Bien doctor!- exclamó irónico. - Diríjase a mí, como "Emperador".

El doctor interrogó a Akashi "Emperador" por aproximadamente una hora, hasta que éste se aburrió.

\- Suficiente Doctor, usted ya debe tener un diagnóstico. Si quiere internarme en algún centro, hágalo. De todas formas no quiero quedarme aquí. Tengo miedo de no poder controlar todas sus acciones.

\- ¡Hola Seijuro!- le dijo el doctor. ¡Por fin te hiciste presente!

\- Si, pude tomar el control, solo porque aburrió a mi compañero- le dijo Akashi serio.

\- ¿Tu intento de suicidio fue obra de él?

\- De los dos. Somos una sola persona después de todo, ¿no?. - Pero él no quiere seguir viviendo. Se encuentra muy superior para este mundo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres seguir viviendo?

\- No. Al menos no cómo lo he hecho hasta ahora- le respondió él tajante.

El tío de Akashi no podía creer lo que oía. El doctor logró obtener la autorización de Akashi para volver a sedarlo, inyectándole un nuevo calmante con lo que lo volvió a dormir. Quedó bajo vigilancia de dos guardaespaldas y fueron a conversar con el padre de Akashi.

El padre de Akashi no daba crédito a lo que oía. Todo era demasiado bizarro. Demasiado irreal. Sino fuera porque el doctor secretamente había grabado todo, no lo hubiera creído. Aunque Ayumu y el doctor se lo hubieran jurado. Había escuchado las palabras de Kuroko, pero no pensaba que se tratara de algo tan grave.

\- Sería bueno internarlo en un centro de inmediato- comentó el doctor. - Tu hijo tiene un trastorno bipolar serio con tendencia suicida. Y no está pudiendo controlarlo. Cómo bien escuchaste, él piensa que su interior habitan dos seres que se interponen entre sí. Uno más fuerte que el otro y uno claramente no tiene miedo a matar ni a morir.

\- ¿Internarlo? ¿dónde? – ¡No permitiré que lo lleves a un psiquiátrico y que todo el mundo se entere!.

\- Hay un centro privado exclusivo para estos casos. -Obviamente es caro, pero te ofrecen absoluta reserva. De hecho, hay muy pocas personas que saben de su existencia. Es un lugar muy espacioso y tiene hasta canchas de tenis, basketball, golf, etc. La idea es que los pacientes se sientan a gusto. Los primeros días no serán fáciles. Pero ya al mes, se empiezan a arrojar resultados.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo deberá estar ahí?

\- Eso es relativo. Dependerá de él. De cómo avance. Pero por un tiempo, quizás algunos meses.

El padre de Akashi caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder creérselo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Podrá tener visitas? ¿Podré visitarlo? ¿Algún amigo?

\- Cuando se encuentre mejor sí- le dijo el doctor. -Es parte de la terapia.

Todo había quedado zanjado en esa conversación. Se prepararon dos maletas gigantes con ropa y las cosas favoritas de Akashi para que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible (dentro de las cuales se encontraba su pelota de basketball y su violín).

Su padre optó por reservarle la mejor habitación, la cual contaba con todas las comodidades y privilegios. La decisión había sido tomada en conjunto entre los tres.

Masaomi quería recuperar a su hijo. Todo esto era su culpa, lo sabía. Era el momento de dejar todo atrás y empezar desde cero. Debía reparar como fuese el daño que le había provocado a su hijo.

Pasaron dos días más cuando Akashi volvió a abrir los ojos. Esta vez, no se encontró con nada familiar, todo le era extraño y desconocido.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estoy?- se preguntó irritado.


	9. Aomine Kuroko Kagami

Kagami sentía que la amistad entre él y Kuroko se había fortalecido por lo que andaba realmente contento. Sentía que todos los días eran más alegres por lo que se le veía especialmente animado.

Lo único que lo tenía intranquilo, era que producto de los sucedido con Akashi, toda la ex generación de milagros, se había vuelto a reunir. Todos hablaban mucho entre sí. Solían reunirse a la salida de la escuela. Murasakibara si bien, no estaba presencialmente, lo hacían partícipe gracias a la tecnología. Lo que no le terminaba de gustar.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Akashicchi esté internado!- exclamaba Kise contrariado

\- Si, es difícil de poder creer- comentó Aomine

\- El centro es muy privado. Akashi-kun cuenta con todo tipo de lujos y comodidades.

\- ¡Pero igual estará encerrado Kuro-chin quien sabe por cuánto tiempo! ¿No te das cuenta de eso?- decía Murasakibara muy ofuscado.

\- Lo sé ¡Claro que lo sé!, pero será mejor así por ahora.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kuro-chin?- le preguntó enojado por alguna razón Murasakibara.

\- ¡Basta Murasakibara!- le reclamó Midorima. -¡Tú no estuviste ese día en esa habitación! – Akashi casi se suicida. Si está vivo es gracias a que Kuroko logró tranquilizarlo. Lo que dice Kuroko es cierto, por ahora es mejor que reciba tratamiento y que lo tengan vigilado.

Murasakibara lo miró con furia a través de la pantalla del computador. Se veía molesto, frustrado, dolido… una extraña mezcla viniendo de Murasakibara, quien no solía mostrar más expresiones en su rostro que el aburrimiento.

\- Murasakibara, ese día Akashi-kun podría haber asesinado a su padre y haber acabado con su vida. Obviamente algo en él no está bien. En ese centro hay profesionales excelentes que lo deberán ayudar. Se supone que es el mejor centro de Japón- le djo Kuroko intentando llevar el tema en paz. Su tío me avisará cuando pueda recibir visitas

\- ¿Me avisarán cuando eso suceda, verdad?- preguntaba Murasakibara

\- ¡Por supuesto!- ¡Todos deberemos ir a verlo y apoyarlo lo que más se pueda!

\- Tú más que nadie Kurokocchi – le decía Kise - Seguramente él te querrá ver a ti antes que nosotros…

\- ¡Oigan dejen a Kuroko tranquilo! -¡No quiero que pase al lado de ese demente!- les gritó enojado Kagami

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirle así a Aka-chin imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves?- ¡Si estuviera ahí con ustedes, ya te hubiera aplastado!

\- No me intimidas perdedor- le contestó con sorna Kagami.

Murasakibara estaba muy contrariado. Se le notaba en el rostro. Kuroko lo observaba detenidamente a través de la pantalla del computador y podía darse cuenta que estaba muy afectado.

Quizás él también pensaba, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, que Akashi era prácticamente invencible. Y quizás descubrir esta "vulnerabilidad" en él, había sido muy fuerte para su amigo de Yosen. Pero era difícil saber que era lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de Murasakibara.

El tío de Akashi, que estaba en permanente contacto con Kuroko, le había contado que su sobrino constantemente preguntaba por él y que deseando poder recibir su visita, lo que alegraba mucho a Kuroko y molestaba de sobremanera a Kagami.

Cómo se acercaban los exámenes finales, todo el equipo de Seirin, estaba enfocado en pasarlos y obtener buenas calificaciones. Ya que de no obtenerlas, tendrían que acceder a exámenes extraordinarios o inclusive tendrían que quedarse estudiando en vacaciones, lo que entorpecería con el entrenamiento del equipo.

Riko nuevamente había organizado un rígido calendario de estudio para los de primer año, para asegurarse que Kagami y Kuroko no tuvieran problemas en pasarlos. Por lo que los entrenamientos habían sido desplazados por duras sesiones de estudio.

Kagami estaba al borde del colapso. Riko era demasiado exigente y dura. Los hacía quedarse hasta muy tarde estudiando y todos los chicos se iban demasiado cansados para sus casas. Había preparado una rutina para los de primero y segundo año, así que nadie se salvaba.

\- Esta mujer tarde o temprano nos va a terminar matando - le decía Kagami a Kuroko bostezando agotado, mientras caminaban hasta sus respectivas casas

\- Ella está dando lo mejor de sí para que un cabeza hueca como tú apruebe sus materias, deberías de estar agradecido sabes- le dijo Kuroko mirándolo fijamente sin siquiera pestañar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes defenderla?- le preguntó Kagami

\- Ella no tendría por qué gastar su tiempo con nosotros. Riko obtuvo nuevamente el segundo lugar en los últimos exámenes. Además gracias a ella, he logrado entender los ejercicios de física, que hasta la fecha nunca había logrado entender.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿En verdad pones atención a lo que dice?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Bakagami tonto - ¿Me estás diciendo que en estos días no has aprendido nada?- le preguntó Kuroko poniéndose serio y mirándolo de frente.

\- ¡Oye enano!- ¡No me llames así!- Imagino que algo he aprendido – le dijo intimidado por la mirada de enojo de Kuroko.

\- ¡No me llames enano, podré ser más bajo, pero soy más maduro que tú! – le dijo más serio de lo normal.

\- Jajajaja, lo sé, aunque eso parezca increíble- rió Kagami

\- No me hagas enojar Kagami-kun- le dijo Kuroko molesto - Y no me mires en menos, no me gusta que lo hagas- terminó de decirle con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

\- ¡Yo nunca he hecho eso!- le gritó Kagami. -Bueno, quizás al principio cuando te conocí, pero ahora no me atrevería… de hecho, tengo miedo cuando te enojas -¡Eres temible!- le decía un poco nervioso.

Kuroko lo miró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¡Oye, ya sé! – exclamó Kagami de repente al ver frente a ellos la cancha donde solían jugar. - ¿Te gustaría ir a jugar basket un rato?- Extraño jugar al aire libre… además que esto del estudio me tiene agotado. ¿Qué te parece un 1 a 1?

\- Quieres decir ir a jugar tu solo… yo no puedo hacer nada contra ti- le dijo Kuroko mirando la cancha con melancolía.

Kagami lo quedó mirando. Hace tiempo Kuroko venía haciendo ese tipo de cometarios. Kagami solo quería estar con él. Kagami pensó en que Kuroko veía que se estaba quedando atrás nuevamente. Él sabía que tenía miedo que lo dejaran botado, tal cual lo había hecho la Generación de Milagros, más los comentarios de que no le gustaba que lo miraran en menos ni que no podía hacer nada contra él, lo dejaron preocupado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿tienes miedo?- le preguntó desafiante alzando una ceja

\- No, pero en verdad, no puedo hacer nada en tu contra. No te puedo ganar en altura, fuerza, ni siquiera puedo encestar. No vale la pena que juegues en contra mío. Consíguete a alguien más. Pero si quieres practicar, te puedo acompañar.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a encestar?- le preguntó Kagami

\- Pero tú no sabes lanzar a distancia, sólo sabes clavarla Kagami- le respondió Kuroko mirando la canasta.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa Kuroko?- le preguntó Kagami sentándose en una de las bancas e invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

\- Me temo que ya no seré de utilidad para el equipo en la próxima temporada Kagami…

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido

\- Eso que escuchas. Ya todos los equipos saben lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer. Mi presencia ya no podrá pasar en forma inadvertida y mis pases podrán ser fácilmente bloqueados.

\- Entonces tendremos que pensar en otra alternativa para ti- le decía Kagami acariciándole los cabellos tiernamente. Tendremos que buscar como mezclar tus habilidades. Y ver qué podemos modificar o mejorar. Pero no quiero que estés pensando así Kuroko- para nosotros eres una pieza clave.

\- He estado pensando mucho en esto Kagami- no sé si tengo mucho por hacer, y no quiero pasarme todo el tiempo en la banca.

\- ¿Te parece que le preguntemos a Alex si se le ocurre algo?

Esa idea pareció animar a Kuroko, auqneu no volvieron a tocar el tema, no era como que Kagami no pudiera entender la preocupación de su amigo.

\- Si- seguro que a ella se le puede ocurrir algo 

(*******)

Ante las buenas nuevas de que Akashi podría comenzar a recibir visitas dentro de una semana más, la ex Kiseki no sedai se volvió a reunir para analizar la situación.

Según lo dicho por su tío, Akashi se encontraba mucho más tranquilo. Se había enfrascado en sus estudios y le estaba dedicando muchas horas a la música.

\- ¿Sabes algo de cómo son las visitas?- le preguntó Midorima a Kuroko. – Me gustaría ir a verlo. - Quizás podría jugar con él un partido de Shogi como en los viejos tiempos – dijo algo melancólico.

\- Su tío dijo que serán solo unas horas, durante algunos días. Deberemos contar con la autorización médica. Pero más detalles, no tengo.

\- Lo más importante, será hablarle con naturalidad. Pero no debemos hacer cómo que nada pasó ni pasar por alto donde está. Tampoco podemos hablarle con pena ni lástima, eso solo lo haría enojar - comentó Aomine

\- Lo mejor será que lo visites tú primero Kurokocchi- le dijo Kise – En momentos cómo estos tu cara poco expresiva nos será de gran ayuda. ¡Realmente, no sabría como enfrentarme a él!.

Kuroko lo miró medio molesto.

\- ¡No lo tomes a mal Kurokocchi! - Quiero decir, que si voy yo a verlo, seguro me echo a llorar en sus brazos…

\- Si eso suena seguramente a una estupidez que tú harías - le dijo Aomine en tono de burla.

\- Bueno, sí, soy una persona sensible ¿Y qué? – Prefiero así a ser un horrendo ser humano sin corazón cómo tú que fue capaz de dejar a su mejor amigo botado y más encima humillarlo frente a todo el mundo en un partido- le dijo Kise sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

El ambiente se puso inmediatamente muy tenso. Kuroko automáticamente abrió los ojos recibiendo el impacto y rápidamente miró hacia el suelo con tristeza.

Midorima pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos y la incomodidad y angustia en la cara de Aomine.

\- ¿Podrías callarte la boca Kise alguna vez?- le reprochó enojado Midorima. - No estamos aquí para sacarnos en cara el pasado. Si estamos aquí ahora es por nuestro excapitán y compañero de equipo que en estos momentos no lo debe estar pasando nada de bien. ¡Con tus propios ojos viste lo que estuvo a punto de hacer! - ¡Con tus propios ojos viste cómo estaba! - Por favor, no es hora de revivir viejas rencillas. – Kuroko, si tú quieres ir, yo te acompañaré- le dijo él acomodándose los anteojos.

\- ¿En serio Midorima-kun? ¿Irías conmigo?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido y haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Kise.

\- Por supuesto que sí – Siento una gran estima hacia a Akashi, y aunque no sé si será recíproco, de igual lo considero mi amigo.

\- ¡Gracias Midorima-kun!- le respondió Kuroko.

Cuando se separaron, Aomine buscó la instancia para pasar más rato con Kuroko. Todavía le daba vueltas todo lo que había escuchado ese día entre Kagami y su ex sombra. Más las palabras de Kise que no dejaban de torturarlo.

\- Tetsu te acompaño - ¿Quieres pasar por una malteada?

\- Si, me gustaría Aomine-Kun.

Fueron por las malteadas y Aomine se ofreció a encaminar a Kuroko hasta su casa. Iban caminando en un profundo silencio, todo era muy incómodo. Las palabras de Kise habían gatillado sentimientos y resentimientos que a la fecha, no habían sido resueltos. Aomine quería hablar con él, pero estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabía cómo comenzar esa conversación.

\- Tetsu, con respecto a lo que dijo Kise… yo….

\- No digas nada Aomine-kun, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso ahora..

\- Pero yo en verdad necesito pedirte perdón por todo – le dijo Aomine con una voz quebrada por la angustia.

\- No te guardo rencor y eso lo sabes- le respondió Kuroko

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que me perdones….

Kuroko no respondió.

\- Veo que no quieres hablar, está bien. No te forzaré. Cuando te sientas listo hablaremos -¿Te gustaría jugar basket como en los viejos tiempos?

Kuroko frunció el ceño en señal de enojo. Esto era como un "dèjá vu" de la conversación que había tenido con Kagami hace dos días atrás.

\- No gracias- le respondió molesto

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Te enojaste? – le preguntó sorprendido mirándolo de cerca.

\- ¿Y qué crees que podría hacer yo en contra tuya? – le gritó de repente Kuroko (sorprendiendo totalmente a Aomine). - ¿Crees acaso que te podría vencer? ¿O quitarte el balón siquiera? ¿O encestar? -¡Nuestras diferencias están más que claras! - Y cómo tu mismo me dijiste en uno de los partidos, ya estoy en mi límite, no puedo superarme más ¿no?

\- Tetsu, cálmate, no quise molestarte – le dijo Aomine asustado, en verdad la reacción de Kuroko le había sorprendido (al parecer el comentario de Kise le había afectado más de lo que todos pensaron en ese momento).

Kuroko se escuchó a sí mismo y se sorprendió. Había perdido el control. No recordaba haber perdido la compostura de esa manera. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, se sentía sumamente avergonzado por esa reacción.

\- No me hagas caso Aomine-kun, discúlpame – le dijo Kuroko terminando su malteada y botando el envase en un basurero cercano.

-¿Estás preocupado por lo que te dijo Akashi en la final? ¿Es eso?- le preguntó Aomine pensando en lo que lo podría estar afectándolo de esa forma

Kuroko lo miró sorprendido. Aomine había entendido de inmediato lo que le pasaba.

\- Si, tiene que ver con eso y con lo que tú me dijiste. Tengo miedo de haber alcanzado mi límite y no poder ayudar en la temporada que viene al equipo.

\- Ya veo Tetsu- dijo meditando el asunto Aomine. ¿Y qué crees que te ayudaría?

\- No sé, ya con poder encestar sería bueno. Me refiero de otra manera, desde otro ángulo, no sé, mi tiro ya es conocido por todos… sé que no podré seguir usándolo… pero aún no lo tengo claro Aomine-kun.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe Tetsu?- ¿Cómo la vez anterior?- le preguntó Aomine deteniéndose en seco, pensando en que quizás, de esa forma, podría enmendar de alguna manera los errores cometidos en el pasado.

\- ¿Me enseñarías a tirar desde diferentes ángulos?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido.

\- Bueno, no sé si pueda hacer milagros – le dijo sonriendo - Pero la vez anterior, no nos fue tan mal ¿verdad?

\- No- sonrió levemente Kuroko

\- A cambio, yo también te pediré un favor- le dijo Aomine

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Me enseñarías química? – Hoy contaste que pasaste el examen de química con muy buena nota, yo en cambio reprobé y tengo que dar el examen recuperativo.  
Si vuelvo a reprobar me obligarán a tomar clases de reforzamiento en las vacaciones, y por nada del mundo me quiero quedar castigado en vacaciones. Yo te enseño a encestar y tú me enseñas química.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- le preguntó Kuroko

\- Si-

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Quien hablaba recién de hacer milagros?- le dijo Kuroko esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa

\- Bueno, si yo logro que ese frágil cuerpo tuyo logre encestar de distintos ángulos, será un milagro.

\- Y si yo logro que aprendas química, también puedes considerarlo un milagro.

\- ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Así parece – le respondió Kuroko sorprendido.

En ese momento, los dos tuvieron el mismo impulso de volver a chocar sus puños como solían hacerlo tiempo atrás, pero ninguno de los dos, se atrevió a levantar la mano. Aomine en cambio, le rozó los cabellos con ternura, cerrando el trato.

\- Bueno, ¿comenzamos ahora?- le dijo Aomine sacando su balón de baloncesto de su bolso, puesto que venía de una de sus prácticas en solitario.

\- ¿Ahora?- le preguntó impresionado

\- ¡Claro!- ¡Nada de holgazanear!- mira que ese enclenque cuerpo tuyo necesita trabajo extra- le dijo

De esa forma comenzó el duro entrenamiento al que Aomine lo sometería, lo que sin dudas era, de una u otra forma, su propio proceso para redimirse consigo mismo respecto al pasado . Al cabo de un rato, Kuroko comenzó a lanzar mejor, pero sin obtener grandes resultados.

\- Bueno, esto no va ser fácil- dijo Aomine sonriendo - Pero eso ya lo sabíamos- ¿Verdad? 

Kuroko sonrió.

\- Bien, cuando terminemos de estudiar vendremos a practicar. Incluso en vacaciones - le dijo Aomine. – Si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien ¿te parece? 

Aomine sonrió al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Kuroko. Ese trato le había gustado.

Por su parte, Kuroko había quedado muy pensativo respecto si quería retomar el contacto de esa forma con Aomine. Le había sorprendido cuando el le dijo que sabía que se había portado mal con él y que quería verlo. No sabía si estaba preparado para eso. Unas horas por dos días, no habían sido tan terrible. Pero esto ya eran palabras mayores. Serían semanas. Pero si algo también sabía, era que quizás el único que le podría enseñar nuevas técnicas para lanzar y mejorar su estilo, era sin lugar a dudas él. Y nadie más. 

Al día siguiente, Kagami invitó a Kuroko a comer al Maij Burger. Iban saliendo de la escuela, cuando se topan cara a cara con nada más ni nada menos que con Aomine Daiki.

\- Aomine-kun - ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sorprendido Kuroko

\- Vine a conversar contigo y además que quería invitarte a comer algo - ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó cerrándole un ojo.

\- Aomine-kun, ya había quedado de ir con Kagami a comer ahora – le dijo Kuroko algo nervioso.

\- ¡Vamos a Bakagami no le importará que lo dejes solo un día!- ¿Verdad Bakagami?- le preguntó acercándose a él con esa sonrisa de superioridad que solo incitaba a una pelea.

\- ¡No me llames así mono!- le gritó Kagami.

\- ¡Ven Tetsu!- dijo Aomine haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Kagami. – Midorima habló con el tío de Akashi. Ya le permitieron las visitas. – Ven, vamos, en serio quiero hablar contigo.

\- OK, iré – le dijo pensativo. -Lo siento Kagami-kun, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento- le dijo a modo de disculpa.

Kagami se sintió molesto. No le gustaba nada que Kuroko se fuera con Aomine. A él le parecía que lo de Akashi había sido era una mera excusa.

\- Bueno ¿Y qué querías hablar conmigo?- le preguntó Kuroko tomando un poco de agua cuando habían llegado a la cancha donde habían decidido entrenar.

\- Akashi podrá comenzar a recibir visitas desde mañana. Su tío dice que quiere que vayas tú. Hablé con Midorima y quedamos en que yo te acompañaría…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Mañana cuando termines el entrenamiento, iremos.

\- Genial – le dijo Kuroko feliz comenzando a botear la pelota. La sola idea de volver a ver a Akashi, lo había alegrado enormemente.

(*******)

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Jugaste con él basketball?- ¿Y ahora más encima me dices que el tipo que te ha hecho tanto daño te pide un favor y tu accedes a ayudarlo?

\- Si- le respondió Kuroko inexpresivo.

\- Claro, pero si yo te pido que juegues conmigo, no quieres- le reclamó Kagami

\- Kagami-kun juego contigo casi a diario en los entrenamientos- le dijo mirándolo sin ningún cambio de expresión.

\- ¡No es a eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes!

\- Kagami-kun por favor no seas infantil – le dijo Kuroko impaciente.

Esa frase solo consiguió irritar más a Kagami… éste ardía de furia.

\- ¡Has lo que quieras!- le dijo Kagami furioso apartándose de su lado.

Ese fue uno de los peores entrenamientos de Kagami. Estaba tan enojado, qué prácticamente jugó solo. No aceptaba los pases de Kuroko y luego lo culpaba a él. Por lo que Kuroko comenzó a realizar los pases a sus otros compañeros mientras se aplacaba su ira. Lo que hizo enojar más a Kagami.

Kuroko sabía que Kagami estaba preocupado por él. No quería verlo lastimado. También sabía que había odiado que hubiese accedido a jugar con Aomine y no con él. Sabiendo todo lo que había pasado.

Kagami no pudo despedirse ese día de Kuroko. Solo lo pudo divisar cuando se fue en compañía de Aomine quien lo estaba esperando a la entrada del colegio. Kagami pudo observar desde la puerta del gimnasio la sonrisa con la cual se reunieron y partieron juntos a ver a Akashi. Que esa amistad se reavivara, no le gustaba para nada a Kagami. En verdad, no le gustaba que fuera amigo de nadie de la ex generación, pero la que menos le gustaba, era con Aomine.


	10. Kuroko - Akashi

Akashi ya llevaba aproximadamente 4 semanas cuando le permitieron recibir visitas. Estaba ansioso de ver a Kuroko. Quería agradecerle por toda la ayuda y preocupación brindada.

Cuando llegaron al centro, sólo permitieron que uno de los dos entrara a visitarlo. Obviamente, entraría Kuroko. Aomine optó por esperarlo y si Akashi por algún milagro quería verlo, Kuroko iría en su búsqueda. Pero como eso era muy poco probable, Aomine se instaló en uno de los grandes y cómodos sillones en la sala de espera, sacó una de sus revistas y comenzó a mirarlas sin ningún asco alguno.

El centro era realmente impresionante. Era enorme y lujoso. Todo estaba impecable y habían amplios espacios comunes así como hermosos jardines y canchas de todo tipo. Se suponía que era un centro exclusivo por lo cual debía ser carísimo, pero aún así habían más personas de las que él esperaba encontrar.

Kuroko al ver a Akashi se impresionó. Tenía su rostro cansado. Sus ojeras parecían incrustadas en su rostro. Su mirada se veía apagada, pero al verlo, sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

\- ¡Tetsuya! ¡Al fin vienes!- exclamó feliz al verlo llegar.

\- Si, me dijeron que desde hoy ya te podía visitar, y aquí estoy- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te han tratado?

\- Bien, dentro de todo. Los primeros días fueron horribles, pero ya me adapté. Hay gente muy entretenida aquí. ¡Hay un tipo que se cree Napoleón! ¡Vieras las historias graciosas que cuenta!... al menos me doy cuenta, que tan loco no estoy - sonrió divertido.

Kuroko no supo como tomarse ese comentario. Pero su cara inexpresiva lo salvó una vez más. (Quizás Kise sí había tenido razón después de todo).

\- Te ves cansando- le dijo Kuroko

\- Si, lo estoy. Las terapias son largas y los medicamentos me hacen dormir mucho. Siento que me aturden.

\- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo estarás así?

\- No lo tengo claro- le respondió Akashi. - Al parecer mi trastorno bipolar no es tan serio y es muy tratable. Me dicen que regulando químicamente mi organismo, podré sobrellevarlo bien. Por ahora, tengo que acostumbrarme a los medicamentos… los cuales aún me provocan demasiado sueño.

\- ¿Y has visto a tu padre?

\- Si- le dijo escuetamente. - Se supone que tenemos que trabajar en nuestra relación.

\- ¿Y cómo va eso?- le preguntó Kuroko abiertamente, lo que sorprendió a Akashi.

\- Siempre tan directo Tetsuya- le dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par – Mejor… supongo. No sé qué contestarte a decir verdad. Según él me dejará volver a jugar basketball cuando vuelva al colegio. Suspenderá mi matrimonio arreglado y ya no me impondrá más cosas. Se supone que podré elegir yo mismo mi destino...

\- Eso sería estupendo…

\- Si, veamos si realmente será así – le dijo Akashi mirando hacia la ventana.

\- Eso espero- le dijo Kuroko. - Pero por cómo lo vi ese día, creo que desde ahora hará lo mejor posible para darte una mejor vida.

\- Sí, aunque mi destino está prácticamente zanjado siendo un Akashi - susurró él pensando en voz alta. - ¿Viniste solo?- le preguntó Akashi cambiando bruscamente el tema

\- Vine con Aomine-kun - le respondió él

\- ¿Con Aomine?- ¿Tú?- ¿Qué pasó con tu amigo pelirrojo?

\- Aomine-kun quiso venir. Además que nos estamos haciendo un favor mutuo- le contestó Kuroko.

\- ¿Favor?

\- Si- le estoy enseñando química y él me está enseñando a encestar.

Akashi lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿El te está enseñando a encestar a ti? ¿Por qué?

\- Otro día te cuento, no te quiero importunar con mis cosas Akashi-kun. Me interesa saber de ti ahora. Akashi le sonrió con ternura.

\- Tetsuya, cuéntame quiero saber. Ven, sentémonos. Dile a Daiki que te vas a demorar. Que se vaya a su casa, yo pediré que te vayan a dejar.

\- Está bien, iré a decirle. Espérame un segundo – le dijo Kuroko saliendo al encuentro de Aomine para luego darle el recado de Akashi.

\- Tetsu, dile a ese mal agradecido que le envío saludos y que espero que podamos jugar de nuevo juntos muy pronto. Nos vemos mañana nosotros - le dijo pasando su mano por sus cabellos a modo de despedida.

\- Jajajaja, sí, esas son las palabras de Daiki- rió Akashi al escuchar el recado. Pero cuéntame Tetsuya ¿Cómo es eso que Aomine te va a enseñar a encestar?.

\- Bueno, tu más que nadie sabes que ya estoy obsoleto como sombra. (Akashi lo miró fijo, que Kuroko pensara así, era sin duda culpa suya). - Tu mismo lo viste en el último partido y tu mismo creaste una versión "mejorada de mí". Siento que si no me supero en este tiempo, no seré digno de ocupar la camiseta de Seirin para las próximas competiciones que vienen. Si no puedo superarme, a lo que soy hoy, no serviré de nada y seré un estorbo para mis compañeros y no quiero que me tengan en la banca todo el tiempo. Eso sería humillante. Tampoco quiero decepcionarlos, como lo hice con la generación de los milagros.

Akashi se sintió tremendamente culpable.

\- Tú nunca nos decepcionaste Tetsuya… solo que cada uno optó por el individualismo.

\- Si, pero igual no necesitaban de mí. Ya no les era útil. Por eso Rakuzan tiene una sombra mucho más completa de lo que yo he sido.

Akashi no sabía qué decirle. Por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes de Kuroko durante sus días en Teiko, y de algunas de las cosas que él le dijo durante la final de la Winter Cup.

\- Perdóname Tetsuya por todo el daño que te provoqué- le dijo Akashi parándose repentinamente y dándole la espalda. Se sentía terrible. Akashi sentía que no merecía su amistad. El sentimiento de culpa era casi inaguantable para él.

\- No Akashi, perdóname tú por hablarte tan francamente. - No debí decirte esto – ¡Discúlpame! ¡Lo menos que quiero es darte más preocupaciones en éstos momentos!. - Si al final es mi culpa de todas formas. ¡Yo soy el que debe superarse y buscar los mecanismos para hacerlo!. - ¡No puedo depender de los demás!... ¡Qué sea débil es sólo culpa mía!. -¡Gracias a ti puedo jugar basketball el día de hoy! ¡Tú descubriste y utilizaste mis habilidades hasta donde pudiste sacarle partido!. - Todos se superaron, el que se quedó estancado fui yo, no puedo culpar a nadie más- le dijo Kuroko desesperado. Había notado el cambio en el rostro de Akashi. Lo que le había dicho, si bien era lo que realmente sentía, no debería haberlo dicho. Había ido a ayudar a Akashi, no ha hacerlo sentir mal…

\- No estás estancado Tetsuya. Por eso tú y tu equipo nos logró vencer a todos – le dijo sonriendo. Pero si creo que es verdad algo que dices, sin dudas necesitarás técnicas nuevas. - ¿Me dejarías enseñarte algunas?

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido- ¿En serio me quieres enseñar?

\- Si, por supuesto. Así me vendrás a ver seguido y yo tendré algo en que pensar y hacer. - ¿Te parece si jugamos un rato ahora? – Ven, vamos a jugar. En mi dormitorio tengo ropa. Ponte tus shorts y yo te presto el resto.

\- ¿Y podremos jugar aquí?

\- Claro que sí- le dijo Akashi sonriendo. - Ven conmigo. Hace tiempo quiero jugar con alguien y no tengo con quien.

Kuroko quedó sorprendido al entrar a la habitación de Akashi. Era enorme. Era el primer piso completo de su casa. (Incluido el patio quizás). Akashi sacó de su closet la ropa y se la pasó a Kuroko.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, ya estaban en la cancha de basketball. Obviamente estaban siendo vigilados de cerca por dos enfermeros.

\- Normas de seguridad- le dijo Akashi cuando Kuroko miraba a los tipos medio intimidado.

\- Si, me imagino.

\- Recuerdo bien los partidos de la Winter Cup y sé perfectamente que es lo que puedes hacer. La idea de irte renovando, es ir perfeccionando lo que actualmente sabes hacer, mejorarlas y adicionalmente aprender cosas nuevas. - Cómo todo buen mago (Akashi sonrió) deberás mostrar tus mejores trucos al final. Si los muestras todo en un solo partido por desesperación, perderás el efecto sorpresa y todos sabrán que la moneda está en tu bolsillo y no en tu mano.

Kuroko sonrió. Akashi usó ese ejemplo, puesto que él sabía que a Kuroko le gustaba hacer pequeños trucos de magia para divertir a los niños.

\- Si, lo tengo claro – le respondió.

\- La idea es que sigas siendo una sombra, pero que nadie note que el que hace el truco seas tú.

\- ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?- preguntó sorprendido Kuroko. Pero Akashi ya sabía como solucionar su problema, lo veía en sus ojos.

\- ¡Con magia Tetsuya! ¡Con magia!- le sonrió abriendo los ojos- (cosa que intimidó un poco a Kuroko). - Mira, y estate atento a lo que voy a hacer ahora.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Ya te lo dije Tetsuya, con magia. La idea es hacer creer a todos que fue tu compañero, pero al final el que realmente encestará, serás tú.

\- Pero yo no puedo encestar- le dijo cabizbajo.

\- Bueno, eso será la base de tu entrenamiento. Entrena duro esa parte con Daiki y luego ven a entrenar conmigo. No será bueno que Daiki sepa lo que yo te estoy enseñando, recuerda que él es el más difícil de vencer. El puede entrar en la zona con una facilidad única.

\- ¿Yo podré entrar alguna vez en la zona?- le preguntó Kuroko

\- Si, podrás, pero ese será tu truco final. Entrar en la zona, significa entregar tu máximo potencial, usará todas tus energías. Uno no puede permanecer en ella por mucho tiempo, por el desgaste físico y mental que provoca. No creo que tú en estos momentos tengas la fuerza para resistirla Tetsuya. Uno suele usarla en los minutos finales o decisivos del juego, y es ahí cuando ya más cansado estás. Si no estás lo suficiente preparado seguramente te desmayarías y no quiero pensar en algo más grave. Tendremos que ver cual será tu momento propicio para hacerlo…

\- Entiendo. – ¿Y en verdad estarías dispuesto a enseñarme Akashi?- le preguntó Kuroko realmente sorprendido

\- Si- le respondió Akashi mientras su mirada se ensombrecía nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Kuroko.

\- Porque eres mi amigo Tetsuya y porque esto, en verdad, te lo debo. Por mi culpa hoy no sabes encestar… yo no permití que aprendieras.

\- ¡Aunque sabrás derrotarme!- le dijo sonriendo para quitarle un poco de seriedad al tema.

\- Nunca he sabido como derrotarte Tetsuya, aún conociendo todas tus fortalezas y debilidades. Siempre guardas un AS bajo la manga. Pero esta bien. De eso se trata esto. Esa es tu magia. Yo te enseño la forma, luego tú tendrás que darle tu sello. Tu estilo.

Ese día comenzaron los entrenamientos con Akashi. Kuroko terminó casi en estado vegetativo. Apenas se podía mover. Agradecía sobremanera que mañana fuera domingo, y podría descansar un poco. Pero de todas maneras tendría que entrenar y estudiar con Aomine y Akashi.

Akashi llamó a su tío y pidió que mandaran a alguien a buscar a Kuroko para que lo llevaran a su casa (y que de paso le trajeran algo para que fuera comiendo en el camino).

Mientras iba de regreso, el tío de Akashi lo llamó para agradecerle, y para transmitirle lo feliz que se había puesto Seijuro por verlo. Realmente, su visita lo había animado. Su padre, le ofrecía un transporte a su disposición para cuando él lo necesitara, puesto que su hijo le había comentado que Kuroko iría a jugar basket con él seguido. Al menos 3 veces por semana, durante las 2 que tendría de vacaciones por delante. Lo que Kuroko agradeció de corazón, ya que las distancias si bien, no eran muy largas, requerían más de un transporte para llegar. Ya que el centro, estaba en un lugar un poco apartado de la estación del tren.

Kuroko llegó a su casa, y se tumbó en su cama donde se quedó completamente dormido. Tenía mensajes de texto tanto de Aomine como de Kagami, pero no tuvo capacidad de verlos. Los leería al día siguiente al despertar.


	11. Kuroko-Akashi 2

Fue muy difícil para Kuroko, explicarle a Kagami respecto de su entrenamiento tanto con Akashi como con Aomine. El pelirrojo de Seirin no podía mostrarse más enfadado con su sombra. Pero la verdad, era que estaba aterrado de que esas viejas amistades se reavivaran. Veía como ambos, intentaban capturar su atención y eso no le gustaba nada.

Pero lo que realmente detonó su ira, fue cuando se enteró que Kuroko no asistiría a campamento que Riko había nuevamente organizado, para quedarse para poder entrenar con ellos.

\- ¿Por qué te enojas tanto Kagami-kun?- le preguntó Kuroko ya cansado del mal carácter de su luz. - La última vez, fuiste tú quien viajó a EEUU a entrenar con Alex mientras nosotros hacíamos el campamento. Mientras yo entrené tanto con el padre de Riko como con Aomine. Aunque fueran un par de días, él me enseñó cosas que me fueron de mucha utilidad.

\- ¡Pero ahora son esos dos tipos! ¡Los odio! -¿No recuerdas acaso cómo te trataron?

\- No, no se me olvida. Pero me da la impresión de que ambos quieren redimir sus sentimientos de culpas conmigo…

\- ¿O sea que aceptas la ayuda de ellos y no la mía?- ¡Grandioso!- exclamó indignado.

\- Al final, te necesitaré a ti y solamente a ti… recuerda que tú eres mi luz Kagami-kun- le dijo Kuroko sonrojándose.

\- Eso fue vergonzoso ¿sabes?- le dijo Kagami sonrojado.

\- Lo sé, pero es la verdad. Yo soy tu sombra. Después tendremos que jugar los dos y acoplarnos nuevamente. Espero ser alguien distinto para cuando esto termine. Quiero mejorar Kagami-kun, por favor entiéndeme…

Y así, a regañadientes, a Kagami no le quedó otra más que dejar a Kuroko bajo las redes de Aomine y Akashi, mientras él y el equipo de Seirin, se iban nuevamente a entrenar bajo las rudas exigencias de Riko y su padre.

(*******)

Las dos semanas pasaron volando para Kuroko y Akashi, pero no así para Kagami.

A pesar de que su comunicación era constante, los nervios le consumían solo de saber que su amada sombra, estaba siempre con ese par de engendros (cómo había decidido llamarlos).

Akashi por su lado, se sentía desanimado. Puesto que sabía que, Kuroko ya no podría ir a visitarlo tan seguido, ya que volvería a sus clases y los viajes a visitarlo, quedarían pospuestos, quizás solo a un día en la semana. Quizás un sábado o domingo. Akashi no quería que Kuroko se enterara, pero sus sentimientos estaban muy a flor de piel y no podía poner evitar colocar cara de circunstancia cada vez que se acordaba.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Akashi? ¡Estás raro! – hasta me atrevería a decir que estás triste – le dijo Kuroko dejando el balón a un lado y acercándose a él.

Akashi suspiró. Era obvio que Kuroko se daría cuenta. No sacaba nada con negárselo.

\- Si, un poco melancólico supongo- le dijo

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Kuroko ingenuamente

\- Porque nuestros entrenamientos terminan hoy Tetsuya, tú volverás a tu vida normal, mientras que yo permaneceré aquí solo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más...

\- Lo lamento Akashi-Kun- prometo llamarte y venir los fines de semana…

\- No prometas cosas que no cumplirás Tetsuya- le dijo Akashi fríamente. Tu objetivo conmigo ya terminó. Prometí enseñarte y mi labor realizada está. No tendrás motivo para venir.

\- ¿Pero que tonterías estás diciendo Akashi-kun?- ¿Crees que solo vengo para que me enseñes?

\- ¿Para que otra cosa vendrías si no fuera así?- le preguntó triste dándole la espalda en forma repentina.

\- Esa fue la excusa para venir Akashi-kun- le dijo Kuroko mirando el suelo. (Akashi se giró sorprendido para mirarlo. Kuroko se sonrojó). – Quiero decir, me ha gustado que me enseñes y todo, lo he pasado genial este tiempo contigo. Bueno, aún pienso que más de una vez has querido acabar conmigo - sonrió- pero en verdad, quería poder estar contigo y ayudarte Akashi-kun. -¡Quiero verte bien! ¡feliz!. - Quería ayudarte y ser parte de este proceso…

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Si yo solo te he hecho daño?- ¡No te entiendo Tetsuya! - exclamó Akashi tapándose la cara con una mano levantando su pelo. Kuroko pudo ver cómo un labio le temblaba.

\- Akashi-kun tú me diste la posibilidad de jugar y por eso siempre te agradeceré. Además lo que pasó fue culpa de todos. No guardo rencor. A ninguno, a nadie. Por eso, quiero verte bien, feliz…

\- No sabes lo que dices… ¿Cómo no me vas a guardar rencor después de todo lo que te hice? ¡No me mientas!- le gritó Akashi - ¿Qué pretendes burlándome de mi así? ¡No por que esté aquí quiero tu lástima ni tus mentiras!- ¿Me entendiste?- gritó al borde del descontrol.

\- ¡Akashi-kun cálmate! – si te escuchan gritar entrarán los paramédicos – no te alteres…

\- ¡No me importa!- sollozó – ¡Por tu culpa estoy aquí! ¡yo debería estar muerto!- ¡pero no me dejaste!

Kuroko estaba asustado. Akashi estaba perdiendo el control. Iban a entrar los médicos, lo sedarían y su estadía se alargaría. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué ni cómo.

\- ¡Akashi-kun basta!- le dijo firme acercándose a él e intentando abrazarlo.

\- Suéltame- desde mañana ya no te veré más- tú continuarás con tu vida como si nada y yo me quedaré aquí- dijo tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Kuroko, por lo que él, apretó más fuerte a Akashi.

\- ¡Seijuro cálmate!- nada me duele más que dejarte aquí- pero hay que continuar- debes recuperarte pronto.

\- No sé como quieren que me recupere, si este es solo el resultado de lo que todos demandaron de mí - ¡para matarlo a él, debo morir yo!…

\- ¡Ninguno de los dos debe morir! - los dos son uno solo- ¿No te das cuenta? ¿No entiendes? Solo que no deben tratarse como personas aisladas, deben fusionarse y crear al Akashi Seijuro final.

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Akashi sorprendido mientras unas lágrimas salían rebeldes de sus ojos.

\- Eso, no traten de controlarse el uno al otro. Si hoy eres lo que eres, es gracias a la existencia de ambos. No quiero perder a ninguno de los dos…

\- ¿Pero yo soy peligroso? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que le estás diciendo? – le dijo Akashi emperador.

\- ¿Lo eres?- le preguntó Kuroko. Yo creo que necesitas tanto cariño y apoyo como Seijuro.

\- ¡No me trates de débil maldito Kuroko Tetsuya!- le gritó empujándolo fuertemente el emperador

\- ¡Necesitar a los demás no es ser débil!. ¡Yo necesito a muchas personas para ser feliz!.

\- Ese eres tú, yo soy yo- soy absoluto y estoy por encima de todo y de todos. ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Akashi te van a oír….

\- No me interesa! ¡Ya terminaste lo que viniste a hacer aquí! - ¡Ahora vete… veteeeeeee!- le gritó desesperado.

Ante los incesantes gritos, dos paramédicos irrumpieron bruscamente en la habitación de Akashi y lo sedaron rápidamente. Kuroko estaba totalmente conmocionado. Se sentía tremendamente culpable. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba asustado y sorprendido por la reacción que había tenido Akashi.

El tío de Akashi llegó al cabo de un rato, y luego de hablar con el doctor, se sentó a hablar con Kuroko quien no se había querido mover de ahí.

\- Lo siento, no sé qué pasó – le dijo mientras lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas

\- Sufrió una descompensación, eso es todo- le dijo el tío para tratar de tranquilizarlo

\- Fue mi culpa…

\- Kuroko, esto ya lo imaginábamos con los médicos, teníamos la sospecha de que esto pudiera pasar…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Kuroko, hoy es el último día que vienes a verlo. Desde la próxima semana, retomarás tu vida y mi sobrino seguirá acá, volverás con tus amigos y tu vida…

\- Pero eso no es mi culpa…

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿qué dices?- ese era un riesgo que tuvimos que asumir. Sabíamos que esto podría pasar. Era necesario, lo lamento por no haberte advertido. Pero desde que Seijuro preguntaba siempre por ti y quería que vinieras tuvimos este miedo. - Verás, le has hecho mucha compañía y se ha sentido feliz, pero hoy, está volviendo a sentir el sentimiento de pérdida en su interior, porque sabe que ya no podrás venir seguido y eso lo hizo sentir vulnerable, sentimiento que él odia, le hizo darse cuenta nuevamente de la soledad, lo que hizo aparecer al "emperador". Seijuro debe empezar a enfrentar sus miedos y debe querer salir de aquí. No puede querer quedarse aquí por siempre, debemos forzarlo a que decida querer salir y mejorar…

\- Si ya había pensado algo así. Creo que él se siente seguro aquí, seguro de él mismo, ahora después de esto, no sé que pensará….

\- ¿Te puedo pedir algo Kuroko?

\- Si, claro…

\- No lo abandones, por esto que sucedió hoy. Llámalo, ven cuando puedas… - no lo dejes solo- le dijo él al borde de las lágrimas

\- Por supuesto que no lo dejaré, ayudaré en lo que pueda…

\- Gracias- ven, vamos - le pediré al chofer que te lleve de regreso.

Estaban conversando, cuando sale un paramédico, buscando al tío de Akashi.

\- Señor, su sobrino está más tranquilo. - Está muy mal- desea ver al joven Kuroko-

A Kuroko se le comprimió el pecho…

\- Se siente muy culpable por todo- le dijo el paramédico al ver la cara de angustia de Kuroko

\- ¿Puedo verlo?-

\- Si, está amarrado por ahora- no te hará nada – le contestó como si nada el paramédico

\- ¿Amarrado?- preguntó horrorizado corriendo hasta la habitación de Akashi y entrando sin permiso alguno.

Akashi estaba llorando en su cama en silencio. Lo tenían tumbado sobre ella.

\- ¡Suéltenlo! ¿Qué le hacen? ¡Dios basta! ¡Por favor no lo tengan así!- les gritó Kuroko intentando soltar a Akashi. El médico a cargo, permitió que lo soltaran y dejó a Kuroko con Akashi siendo resguardados por dos paramédicos en la puerta.

\- Lo lamento Tetsuya- sollozaba Akashi- esto no debió haber pasado- lo siento, solo conseguiré asustarte y hacer que te alejes de mí…

\- No, tranquilo Akashi-kun. Confía en mí un poco más, no te dejaré solo tan fácil. Trataré de venir en la semana, después de clases, no importan las distancias, si necesitas que venga, vendré, no quiero que te sientas solo… no quiero…

Akashi se sentó en la orilla de su cama y sorpresivamente abrazó a Kuroko y se quedó un largo rato abrazado a él. Ambos sentían las lágrimas del otro correr.

\- Tranquilo Akashi, saldrás de esto- tú no conoces la derrota-

\- Si la conozco Tetsuya, la conozco gracias a ti y la seguiré conociendo a causa tuya – le dijo

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido

\- Porque me hubiera encantado que me escogieras a mí y no a ese estúpido amigo tuyo llamado Kagami Taiga.. pero no puedo esperar que me quieras de esa manera, ¿verdad?

\- ¿A Kagami-kun? – le preguntó sorprendido Kuroko

\- Sí, aunque no me lo hayas dicho, lo sé. Es obvio. Lo extrañas enormemente, solo esperas su regreso. Me hubiera gustado poder haber cambiado eso durante estos días, pero sé que siempre fue un imposible…

Kuroko se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Sobre todo, porque sabía que Akashi quería en forma especial a Murasakibara, pero él, se había desentendido del proceso, lo que seguramente tenía muy lastimado a Akashi.

\- Lo lamento Akashi-kun…

\- Al menos ¿podría pedirte un favor?

\- Si puedo….

\- Llámame por mi nombre de aquí en adelante Tetsuya….

\- Claro Seijuro-kun…

\- Jajajajaja- no Tetsuya, solo Seijuro, ¿quieres?- le dijo sin despegarse de sus brazos

\- Está bien- le dijo sonriendo tímidamente él.

Akashi no quería desprenderse de Kuroko. Se permitió quedarse abrazado a él por unos minutos más. Sabía que esa sería la única vez que lo podría tener de esa manera seguramente. Los sentimientos de Kuroko eran de Kagami y él estaba destinado a tener un heredero y lo sabía. No podía no dar descendencia al apellido Akashi. Eso sería traicionar de todas las formas posible a su familia y a su madre.

\- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad?- le preguntó Akashi cuando se separó de Kuroko

\- Los mejores, ya verás….

Ese día Akashi miró como se marchaba Kuroko con mucha nostalgia en su corazón. Recordaba todo lo que habían hablado y se enfocaría en recuperarse y salir pronto de ahí para retomar su vida. Sin dudas, cambiaría muchas cosas.

Kuroko por su lado se fue con el corazón comprimido. Nunca esperó que Akashi le dijera que lo quería. Sino estuviera tan seguro de lo que sentía por Kagami, hubiera aceptado ser su pareja seguramente. Akashi le atraía mucho sin lugar a dudas.

Ese día al regresar, una figura esperaba por él fuera de su casa. Kagami y todo el equipo ya había regresado. Kuroko corrió a sus brazos y se estrelló en ellos. Quería sentir ese calor y aroma inconfundible. Kagami no pudo ocultar el shock que le produjo ese abrazo, pero lo correspondió lo mejor que pudo.

Kuroko en ese momento, tenía dos cosas absolutamente claras. La primera era que amaba a su luz, más que a nadie en el mundo y dos: que era tiempo de Murasakibara tomara cartas en el asunto y ayuda de una vez por todas a Akashi.


	12. Murasakibara

Kuroko sentía que llevaba horas hablando con Murasakibara, pero nada de lo que él le dijese daba resultado. Éste solo se mostraba molesto con la situación. No mostraba interés en querer ayudar…

\- ¿Pero por qué tomas esa actitud Murasakibara-kun?- le preguntaba Kuroko molesto- ¡pensé que Akashi-kun te importaba más!

\- Sí, antes quizás… pero él no ha solicitado nunca mi presencia, solo la tuya…- le dijo molesto

\- ¿Así que todo se traduce a eso? ¿A celos?- le preguntó sorprendido

Murasakibara no contestó.

\- ¡Si quiera podrías haberlo llamado!- le gritó- Haberte hecho presente de alguna manera. -¿Sabes lo que está sufriendo estando allá encerrado? ¡Tú eras su amigo más cercano, y lo has dejado botado todo este tiempo!- le recriminó Kuroko

\- ¡No estoy para tus recriminaciones Kuro-chin!- le gritó furioso Murasakibara. - Si Aka-shin me hubiera querido allá, solo le bastaba llamarme…

\- No entiendes nada Murasakibara- le dijo Kuroko triste.

\- ¿Qué no entiendo?- le preguntó molesto

\- No eres tú el que intentó suicidarse por sentirse tremendamente solo… fue él. Él necesita que la gente que lo quiere lo busque. Él verá a quien recibe o quien no, quien le hace bien o quien no. Él te debe haber extrañado mucho. Todos lo hemos llamado, enviado mensajes e ido a ver, pero tú eres el único que no ha hecho nada. - ¡Al menos Seijuro ya sabe a quien no le importa!

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Qué sabes tú maldito Kuroko!- le gritó Murasakibara

\- No es cosa de saber… es solo cosa de ver. – Ya me quedó clara tu postura, no volveré a solicitar tu ayuda nunca más en nada. – No eres más que un idiota egoísta- le dijo Kuroko mirándolo fijamente a través de la pantalla de su PC. -¡Sigue comiendo golosinas y haciendo caso omiso de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor! – pensé que eras mejor persona, pero me equivoqué - y dicho esto, Kuroko se desconectó.

Murasakibara quedó en shock. Kuroko ni nadie nunca le habían dicho algo así. Estaba furioso. De un golpe mandó a volar su notebook. Estaba realmente molesto. Pero no eran las palabras de Kuroko lo que más le molestaban. En una parte sí, puesto que sabía que tenía razón, pero lo que más le molestaba, era que Akashi no lo hubiera buscado a él, después de lo que habían vivido en la secundaria.

Kuroko no pudo quedarse en su casa. Tuvo que salir a caminar, estaba furioso. Camino sin pensarlo hasta la cancha de basket más cercana. Ahí se puso a practicar sus tiros para descargar su enojo.

Kagami le había llamado y al escuchar que Kuroko iba camino a la cancha quedó de juntarse con él. Tardaría un rato en llegar, pero Kagami no se perdería la oportunidad de estar un rato jugando con su sombra. 

(*******)

Akashi llevaba aproximadamente 4 meses internado en el hospital psiquiátrico. Kuroko había cumplido su promesa, al igual que los demás. Todos estaban en constante contacto con él, por cualquier medio. Midorima también lo visitaba seguido y jugaban Shogi como en los viejos tiempos, pero a pesar de lo bueno que era Midorima, no le había podido ganar si una sola vez. Pero a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de todos, Akashi parecía no avanzar. Nada los hacía creer, que él pudiera salir próximamente de ahí.

Esa tarde estaba agradable, y Akashi decidió salir a caminar por los jardines del centro, lo cuales estaban muy bien cuidados. Habían muchos árboles y flores de todo tipo. Se sentía muy melancólico. Suspiró largo y tendido mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un gran árbol. Las rosas que ahí crecían eran del mismo tipo que había cuidado con tanto esmero su madre cuando aún vivía.

Estaba replanteándose que sería de él y de su vida de ahora en adelante. No sabía que quería. Estar en el centro le daba tranquilidad. Sentía que su vida no se saldría de control. Estaba bien atendido y cuidado. Sin mayores presiones. Aún sentía miedo de él y no sabía cómo sería su vida fuera de ese centro. La vida con su padre.

Estaba pensando seriamente irse de Japón a estudiar afuera. Inglaterra y EEUU eran países que llamaban su atención. Su inglés era muy bueno, y había estado estudiándolo con más ahínco desde hace ya un par de meses. Quizás, si empezaba de cero, podría volver a empezar. Todavía le quedaban por cursar dos años de preparatoria, los cuales podría terminar fácilmente en las sedes que Rakuzan tenía en aquellos países. La idea cada vez le atraía más. Sería bueno, así podría comenzar de cero y forjarse un destino, lejos de todo. La idea de ser un nuevo Akashi le atraía.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamiento, cuando escuchó pasos cerca suyo. Akashi se sorprendió. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, luego los cerró y bajó su mirada en forma triste. Ya había descartado la posibilidad de que esa persona lo visitara…

-¡Vaya!- ¡No pensé que vendrías a verme a estas alturas Atsushi!- le dijo Akashi muy serio sin siquiera darse vuelta a mirarlo.

\- Sé que me he tardado en venir, pero los demás han venido a verte- le dijo con un tono que sonaba molesto. -¡No creo que me hayas necesitado!

\- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó Akashi poniéndose de pie y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Quería preguntarte lo siguiente - le dijo mirándolo muy serio a los ojos con el ceño fruncido - ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir siendo el niño mimado y egoísta de siempre? ¿Cuándo piensas abandonar este lugar?

Akashi abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

\- Si piensas que voy a tener compasión por un cobarde como tú que intentó quitarse la vida para luego venir a estar encerrado aquí, en este estúpido lugar, desperdiciando todo el talento que tienes, estás equivocado. En estos momentos me siento avergonzado de ti. Nunca pensé que fueras tan débil. Resultaste ser toda una decepción...- le dijo Murasakibara sin piedad alguna.

Akashi enmudeció. Su mente comenzó a sopesar esas palabras. Nadie desde el tiempo que había estado allí (ni nunca) le había dicho algo así. Quizás si estaba muy mimado después de todo. Y sin lugar a dudas, el sentir el apoyo de todos era muy agradable, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a eso, y de cierta forma le daba paz, pero también era cierto que estaba siendo muy autocomplaciente consigo mismo.

\- ¡Vaya!- ¡Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo! – le dijo Akashi esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y apoyando su mano en el árbol. (No podía negar que ese comentario, le había dado náuseas).

\- Ya has recibido bastante apoyo y lástima por parte de los demás, sobre todo de Kuro-chin, no esperes lo mismo de mí. Ya que tú nunca la tuviste con nosotros. Siempre nos utilizaste para conseguir tus objetivos. Así como a la gente que te rodea. No vengo a entregarte piedad ni nada, solo quiero que sepas que me da náuseas verte así. - ¡Estás demacrado, ojeroso... luces como un amargado!

Akashi estaba absorto. No lo podía creer. Había esperado tanto su visita. Había pensado mucho en él. En cuando lo vería. En las cosas que le diría. Esperaba que Atsushi le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que él lo ayudaría. Qué aún recordaba los días que habían estado juntos en la secundaria. Que lo apreciaba. No se esperaba esa tonelada de palabras hirientes, sin ninguna consideración hacia él y su situación. Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Atsushi se sorprendió. Eso era algo que no había visto nunca, ver a Akashi llorar.

Akashi se volteó para quedar de espaldas a Atsushi. Y con una mano, tapó los sollozos que no podía ocultar. Eso había sido duro, muy duro. Sin filtro alguno. Se notaba que Murasakibara estaba enojado con él. Por otro lado, Murasakibara sabía y tenía plena conciencia de que lo que le había dicho, había sido sumamente duro, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo despertar. Los demás, ya lo habían intentado a su manera y no había funcionado, pues bien, esta sería la suya.

\- En verdad, nunca pensé en verte así, tan débil... ¿Cuándo te convertiste en alguien tan cobarde como para querer suicidarte?

\- ¡Atsushi tú no entiendes nada!- le gritó Akashi.

\- ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué perdiste un partido y que tu padre se puso complicado como siempre? -¡Eso no es nada nuevo!. - ¿Qué te golpeó? – ¡Bah!- mi padre y mis hermanos también me han golpeado miles de veces por cualquier tontería. - ¡Pero claro el gran emperador, absoluto y endiosado tú no pudo soportarlo!

\- Haces que suene todo tan simple, pero no fue solo así. Pasaron más cosas... - no puedo que creer que te burles de mí de esa manera- le dijo resentido.

\- Pues así pienso- el Aka-chin que yo conocía, no sabía de derrotas, y nos mostraba a todos el camino que debíamos tomar. Nunca nadie te discutió. Por eso te ganaste mi respeto y admiración. Pero no pidas que te admire por intentar atentar contra tu vida y menos por estar aquí encerrado… ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar aquí?

\- ¡No lo sé! - ¡El tiempo que se me de la gana!- ¡Eso a tí no te importa! le grito Akashi molesto.

\- ¿Ahhh?- le contestó Murasakibara- ¿O sea que vas a seguir jugando a la víctima para seguir llamando la atención de todos?- ¡Deja que los demás retomen sus vidas tranquilos! ¡Deja de preocuparlos constantemente!- le gritó molesto Murasakibara

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú por lo que he pasado? ¿Acaso me llamaste? Después de todo este tiempo recién me vienes a ver y... ¿Solo para decirme esto?...¿Sabes lo cruel que ha sido para mí el darme cuenta que no te importaba?

\- Porque no vine a sentir lástima por ti ni a compadecerte, no quiere decir que no me importes. Pero si eres un cobarde, claramente no quiero saber de ti. Tu nos enseñaste a todos a ser fuertes. A muchos los usaste y no tuviste compasión con ellos, pero insólitamente, ahora esperas la compasión de todos. Te aprovechaste de los buenos sentimientos de Kuro-chin y lo tienes constantemente preocupado. Igual que a los demás. ¡Retoma tu vida y deja en paz a los demás!

\- Realmente eres un sádico- le dijo Akashi- ¡Vete Murasakibara!- ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti nunca más!- le gritó exaltándose. Murasakibara sabía, que si esto se salía de control, seguramente vendrían de seguridad y lo sedarían.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil!- le gritó Murasakibara, golpeándolo duramente en el rostro. -¡Basta de lamentaciones y reacciona!- ¡No puedes seguir aquí!- ¡Vuelve a ser quien eras, y utiliza tus dones e inteligencia para reconstruir tu vida de todo con todo lo que has aprendido!- le dijo Murasakibara con lágrimas en los ojos. - Pero a mí no me pidas verte así y sentir lástima. Puesto que lo único que siento son ganas de aplastarte y darte una buena paliza.  
Akashi estaba furioso con él. Sentía como le dolía su mejilla. Estaba demasiado triste en ese momento. No sabía como reaccionar. Pero al ver los ojos de Atsushi también puedo ver que él también estaba sufriendo.

\- ¡Lo lamento!- le dijo Akashi cayendo rendido al suelo, consumido por las lágrimas y la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. -¡Lo lamento Atsushi!- dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos… ¡No quiero quedarme aquí!- ¡Quiero salir!- ¡Pero tengo miedo!- susurró entre sollozos.

Murasakibara se acercó a él y puso su mano en sus cabellos.

\- Así está mejor, tranquilo, tú no conoces la derrota- podrás de salir de esto. ¡Tú eres fuerte!

\- Era fuerte, pero él es más fuerte que yo- le respondió.

\- No, no lo es, pero no lo trates como alguien independiente a ti… ustedes son uno solo, únanse y fusiónate con él. Solo así podrás obtener lo mejor de los dos.

\- Atsushi, perdóname- le dijo saltando sobre él y refugiándose en aquellos brazos que realmente había necesitado durante todo este tiempo. Los únicos brazos que le podrían dar la fuerza necesaria.

Atsushi lo abrazó con fuerza. Dejó que Akashi desahogaba toda su pena, ahí en sus brazos.

\- Está bien Aka-chin, te perdono y por favor, perdóname tu también a mí, pero quiero que salgas pronto de aquí. Dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte.

\- No me dejes solo, ayúdame a salir de aquí - le dijo secándose las lágrimas. Verlo así para Atsushi había sido bastante desolador. No pensó jamás que tendría a Akashi llorando en sus brazos como un niño, nunca en su vida.

\- Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar- le dijo Murasakibara relajándose. Y secándole las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro molesto. -¿Quieres un dulce de Neruneneruerune?

\- ¿Pero esos nos son tus favoritos? – le dijo Akashi secándose las lágrimas que aun se negaban a dejar de salir.

\- Si, pero los traje especialmente para ti… bueno, para mí también. La idea era compartirlos- le respondió con su tono habitual.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias! – le respondió Akashi sonriendo más tranquilo.


	13. Debes comprender algo

Compartieron los dulces hasta acabárselos todos. Akashi en compañía de Murasakibara se sentía tranquilo, en paz. Su distancia e indiferencia le había afectado mucho. Tanto que se llegó a aferrar a las muestras de amistad y cariño de los demás, tan solo para olvidar la decepción que sintió al no haber sabido nada de él. Sus sentimientos se habían llegado a confundir. Se había sentido enamorado de Tetsuya, al menos, pensó que lo estaba. Por al estar ahí con él, se dio cuenta que todo había sido una ilusión, un error. Su corazón sin dudas le pertenecía a ese gigante peli lila, de expresión infantil y aburrida, pero que podía llegar a ser más temible que el mismo Akashi emperador estando enojado.

Akashi se sentía feliz, pero no sabía que pensar. La vida le había enseñado, que no podía esperar mucho de las personas. Aunque eso había sido antes de entrar al centro, porque ahí se había dado cuenta, que sí había gente con la cual podía contar. Sin dudas por eso, le era tan difícil decidir partir.

\- ¿Qué piensas Aka-chin?- le preguntó Murasakibara al verlo absorto en sus pensamientos. Akashi no había vuelto a hablar.

Akashi lo miró fijamente a los ojos pero luego bajó la mirada. No quería exponerse. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Hace tiempo que había desechado la idea de que fuera a visitarlo. Ahora no tenía claro que hacer ni qué decir. Akashi sonrió para sus adentros. Esa reacción y actitud, no eran propias de él.

\- ¿No me quieres contar verdad?- ¡Vaya! - dijo Murasakibara decepcionado. Conocía muy bien a su Aka-chin como para no saber que prefería callar antes que responder. Pero no le había gustado esa mirada perdida, triste, desolada que tenía Akashi.

\- ¿Quieres que entremos Murasakibara? - Está poniéndose frío, no nos vayamos a enfermar.

\- Está bien si es lo que quieres, Aka-chin- pero espera, ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?

\- Será mejor así- le respondió un tanto cortante Akashi, quien ya se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada del centro. Murasakibara lo siguió sin entender bien el porqué.

*************************************************************************************

\- ¿Esta es tu habitación? - le preguntó sorprendido Murasakibara al entrar.

\- Sí- le respondió Akashi colocándose un polerón encima.

\- ¡Es increíble!- ¡Es enorme! - le respondió el gigante sorprendido y admirado a la vez.

\- Es solo una habitación Murasakibara. Para estar aquí, debes estar demente, no lo olvides- le dijo mirándolo muy serio. Para bien o para mal, Murasakibara debía entender que su estadía ahí, no era solamente para aislarse del mundo, ni evadir la realidad, quería hacerle ver que en verdad él sí tenía una enfermedad. Un problema serio a tratar.

\- Yo no creo que estés demente- le contestó Murasakibara.

\- Tetsuya y los demás te contaron todo- sé que sabes lo que pasó en mi casa ese día. - Murasakibara, podría haber asesinado a mi padre. Estuve a segundos de hacerlo. Estaba decidido, no vacilé nunca. Gracias a Dios pude tomar el control, y tirar ese maldito cuchillo. Tampoco vacilé en subir a la terraza de mi casa para lanzarme de ahí. Si no hubiera sido por Tetsuya y los demás, hoy no estaría aquí.

Era verdad. Kuroko le había contado todo a él. Atsushi estaba enterado de todo cuánto había sucedido. Pero escucharlo de la misma boca de Akashi, le hizo entender muchas cosas a Murasakibara. El miedo de Akashi era real. Era cierto, que cuando Akashi tomaba una decisión, no vacilaba nunca hasta lograrlo. Murasakibara fue capaz de entender el miedo que sentía Akashi en esos momentos. Más que podía ver claramente en la pizarra de su habitación, todo el listado de remedios que tenían que suministrarle así como los horarios.

De todas maneras, había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera. Akashi llamaba a Kuroko por su nombre y a él, lo había comenzado a llamar por su apellido. No entendía bien qué era lo que Akashi pretendía. ¿Tendría que ganarse su confianza y respeto nuevamente, después de todo lo que le había dicho?.

\- Mira esto- le dijo Akashi mostrándole una foto que tenía guardada en su celular. Murasakibara se impactó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. – Así me dejó mi padre cuando me golpeó. - Y esta foto es de cuando entré al centro. Con tanto tiempo libre, me he dedicado a retratar mi rostro casi a diario. Para ver los avances y retrocesos que he tenido. Si quieres ver el álbum completo de fotos, puedes verlas. Te dará una idea de mis días aquí.

Murasakibara con algo de temor, comenzó a ver las fotos desde el principio. Eran 4 meses de encierro, miedo y sufrimiento. Se dio cuenta, que había sido demasiado duro con Akashi después de todo. Kuroko y los demás, pero sobre todo Kuroko, había tratado de hacerlo entender. Pero nada, lo hubiera hecho cambiar de idea, si no hubiera visto esas fotos. Las imágenes eran muy duras. Había una en que incluso lo tenían amarrado a la cama. Boca abajo. Murasakibara pudo notar que Akashi lloraba cuando le tomaron esa foto.

\- Esa foto la tomó mi enfermero. Sabe que estoy documentando todo, le pedí que cuando yo no pudiera, aunque fuera una emergencia, él lo hiciera. Y esa vez, por dura que sea la imagen, lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- le preguntó casi con un hilo de voz Murasakibara - documentar todo.

Akashi guardó silencio unos momentos. No quiso responder de inmediato. Pensó la respuesta unos segundos demás y luego le dijo:

\- No quiero olvidar nunca mi estadía aquí- El primer mes fue el peor. Tenía que tomar muchos remedios que me hacían sentir aletargado. Luego vino Tetsuya a entrenar conmigo y tuve algo de entretención. El último día que vino, tuve una crisis. Creo que di un espectáculo que lo impactó mucho- lo lamento por él - dijo mirando por la ventana con una mirada triste. - Pero aún así, no dejó de venir e incentivó a los demás a que también vinieran.

\- Falta una foto entonces- le dijo Murasakibara serio

\- ¿Una foto dices?- le preguntó asombrado

\- Si, una juntos- yo también quiero una foto con Aka-chin. - Tienes una foto hasta con Aomine - ¡Yo también quiero la mía contigo Aka-chin!

\- No- le respondió serio. - Quizás en la segunda o tercera visita. - No me sacado fotos con nadie que no haya venido tan solo una vez- le dijo serio Akashi.

\- Está bien, parece que tendré que volver por mi foto- le dijo Murasakibara medio molesto. Akashi sonrió de espaldas a él. Pero aún así, Murasakibara pudo ver la sonrisa en su rostro, puesto que se reflejó en la ventanal que Akashi tenía frente de él.


	14. Una larga conversación

Murasakibara ese día se fue devastado. Había muchos sentimientos de culpa que le embargaban. Sentía mucha rabia, pena, tristeza, impotencia y hasta celos. No había querido escuchar. No había querido entender lo que realmente había sucedido. Ya que no lo podía aceptar. Para él Akashi era un tipo invencible. Un As en todo sentido. Tenía todo para ser feliz a sus ojos. Era sumamente talentoso, inteligente, tenía las mejores notas de su escuela, era sumamente hábil para el baloncesto a pesar de su baja estatura, dominante, un líder innato a quien la gente seguía sin siquiera objetarlo. Un ser brillante y además millonario. El heredero más importante de Kioto. Quien era el sucesor del gran Akashi Masaomi. Empresario exitoso y poderoso. Pero al parecer eso, no bastaba para ser feliz.

Él sabía que su padre era terrible. No podía creer lo que había visto en las fotos. Aún cuando a él le habían contado, no había podido dimensionar la real situación en la que había estado Akashi. No dejaba de torturarse con el pensamiento de qué hubiera pasado, si Kuroko y los demás no hubieran llegado a tiempo, sino lo hubieran apoyado. Se cuestionaba si él se hubiera acercado a Akashi antes. ¿Hubiera podido ayudar? ¿Su presencia habría servido de algo?.

Esa tarde, apenas llegó a Akita, se conectó a su PC (que había logrado sobrevivir al golpe) y llamó a Kuroko. Kuroko lo atendió de mala gana. Pero al ver el rostro de Murasakibara, decidió ver qué era lo que quería.

\- Kuro-chin, quiero reunirme contigo mañana. ¿Tienes tiempo?

\- ¿Quieres venir hasta Tokio a verme?

\- Si- lo antes posible. Mañana es domingo, si salgo temprano, llegaré alrededor de las 12. ¿Puedes?

\- Ehhhh- le contestó Kuroko, ya que no estaba de seguro de querer..

\- Por favor- le dijo con voz de súplica.

\- Está bien. - Si quieres viajar hasta acá para hablar conmigo, está bien- te esperaré.

\- Gracias Kuro-chin- y por favor, discúlpame por lo del otro día..

\- Está bien y discúlpame a ti también por perder los estribos- le respondió Kuroko entendiendo lo difícil que era para él decirle eso.

(*******)

\- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó – le dijo Murasakibara a Kuroko cuando lo tuvo al frente. - Necesito saber con lujo de detalle todo lo que ha pasado y le ha sucedido a Akashi- le dijo sentándose en la terraza de una cafetería.

\- ¡Pero si ya te he contado todo!- exclamó Kuroko sorprendido

\- No, quiero que me lo cuentes tú directamente todo nuevamente, desde el comienzo. Con todos los detalles. Qué y cómo sucedieron las cosas ese día y cómo y por qué ingresó al centro. Qué hicieron cuando lo fuiste a visitar, lo que piensas y lo que sientes al respecto. Todo Kuro-chin.

\- Pero...

\- Por favor, en serio, es muy importante para mí Kuroko- le dijo casi con un hilo de voz.

Kuroko dio un sorbo a su bebida, y comenzó a relatarle los hechos tal cual como fueron sucediendo. En momentos Murasakibara lo interrumpía y hacía preguntas. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, solo escuchaba. Tenía sus manos puestas en su cabeza. Sus ojos permanecían la mayor parte del tiempo cerrados. Parecía estarse imaginando las cosas a medida que Kuroko las iba relatando. Para cuando Kuroko terminó, ya habían pasado por lo menos un par de horas.

\- ¡No puedo terminar de creerlo!- le decía Murasakibara - ¿Cómo él?

\- Pero así fue y han sido las cosas -Yo no pude hacer que él quisiera salir de ahí Murasakibara-kun. Tal vez tú si puedas. Esa es mi esperanza.

\- ¿Yo?- le preguntó extrañado

\- Yo tengo claro lo que hay entre ustedes, por eso te busqué y te pedí ayuda- le dijo cabizbajo- Sino, nunca lo hubiera hecho y tampoco me hubiera juntado contigo a contarte todas estas cosas tan íntimas de él. Nadie las sabe, todo esto que te he contado.

\- Akashi me mostró una serie de fotos - Tiene muchas. Me mostró una del día que intentó acabar con su vida…

\- Esa foto la tomé yo - le reconoció Kuroko

\- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó

\- Por si algo pasaba. No sé, tuve tanto miedo. No confiaba en el padre de Akashi, no sabía que hacer. Pensé que si pasaba algo, serviría de prueba. Un día le conté a Seijuro que la había tomado y me exigió que se la enviara a su mail. No pude negarme. Sabía que se estaba tomando fotos como un tipo de experimento consigo mismo. Al principio, no creía mucho en el tratamiento y en el centro, ahora siento que no quiere salir de él. Casi nadie sabe de esto. No lo comentes por favor. Menos a él.

\- No, no lo haré- le dijo Murasakibara tapándose la cara con ambas manos comenzando a llorar.

Kuroko sonrió al verlo. Murasakibara lloraba como un niño pequeño. Se veía desolado. Pero Kuroko sentía que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba desahogarse después de todo. Por varios meses había sentido mucha rabia hacia Akashi. Ahora sentía pena, compasión por él. Sentía que debía haber estado para él, y no lo había hecho. Kuroko sabía que en estos momentos, el gigante se debía sentirse muy culpable.

\- ¡Dios y yo lo dejé solo!- exclamó entre sollozos

\- Quizás eso fue lo mejor Murasakibara-kun - le dijo Kuroko

\- ¡No me digas eso para hacerme sentir mejor!- le gritó

\- No lo hago. - Hasta ayer, creía que eras el idiota más grande del planeta - (aunque quizás lo seas)- le dijo sonriendo.

Murasakibara lo miró incrédulo.

\- Es verdad, quizás fue lo mejor. Si tú hubieras estado cerca, quizás todo hubiera sido distinto. Akashi ha sentido el cariño y apoyo de todos los demás. Se ha relajado y se ha tomado su tiempo. Las cosas se ha enfriado. Contigo cerca, quizás solo se hubiera encerrado más en ti. No lo sé. Creo que Seijuro en estos días, ha crecido y madurado mucho.

Murasakibara se molestó oírle decir a Kuroko el nombre de Akashi. Ni a él se le estaba permitido. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía que recuperar como fuera a Akashi.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?- le preguntó Murasakibara. - Si me llamaste pasa solicitar mi ayuda, era porque algo tenías en mente- Te conozco Kuro-chin

\- O tal vez fue solo desesperación- comentó sonriendo

\- ¿Fue así?- lo miró secándose las lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

\- No- sonrió de medio lado Kuroko. -Si tengo un plan, pero solo dependerá de cuan lejos estés dispuesto a llegar por ayudarlo.

\- Haré lo que sea- le dijo él poniéndose bruscamente de pie

\- ¿Lo que sea?-

\- Sí, estoy dispuesto a todo - Lo amo Kuro-chin y lo sabes.

\- ¿Tanto así como para irte a otro país con él?

Murasakibara cayó sentado en su silla. Meditando profundamente, lo que Kuroko acaba de decirle.


	15. Mi sello en ti

-¿Qué dices?- ¿Se quiere ir del país?- le preguntó Murasakibara sorprendido

\- Está barajando esa opción. Quiere partir de cero y dejar todo atrás- le respondió Kuroko

\- O sea, que intenta huir de todo…

\- ¿Y qué le impide no hacerlo Murasakibara-kun?-

Murasakibara no respondió.

\- Si lo piensas bien, es hasta una buena idea- le dijo Kuroko sorbiendo su bebida casi en forma distraída.

\- ¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo!

\- Bueno, esa decisión, no nos corresponde a ninguno de los dos. Solo a él. No tiene nada que lo ate a Japón. Un cambio de aires, no le vendría mal. Pero como te dije, solo lo está pensando. No es nada seguro aún.

Murasakibara se fue molesto de regreso a su ciudad. No estaba de acuerdo con que Akashi huyera de todo. Pero Kuroko tenía razón. Un cambio de aires, un nuevo comenzar, quizás le haría bien. Él era muy inteligente. Estudiar fuera del país no le costaría nada, pero eso implicaría varios años fuera de Japón. Y eso solo, en el caso de que él se decidiera a regresar... por unos momentos sintió deseos de llorar.

Durante esa semana, Akashi comenzó a recibir constantemente mensajes de Murasakibara. Al principio, se limitaban a un buenos días, qué descanses, le preguntaba como había estado su día y cosas sin mayor relevancia. Pero a medida que iban avanzando los días, las conversaciones por chat se hicieron mucho más seguidas y constantes. Murasakibara hacía a Akashi partícipe de su día a día. Le enviaba fotos de él paseando, de la escuela, de sus compañeros durmiendo en clases, de algún chiste que anduviera circulando, de su día a día.

Tanto era su contacto, que un día asustado por no haber estudiado, le tomó una foto a la prueba y se la mando a Akashi pidiendo ayuda y éste se la resolvió en casi 10 minutos, enviándole todas las respuestas correctas. Esa había sido la primera prueba en que Murasakibara había tenido todas las respuestas correctas en una prueba de física. Akashi reía cuando Murasakibara le contaba que había sido la mejor nota del curso y que el profesor lo había hasta felicitado por el gran esfuerzo realizado.

Murasakibara les pidió a todos que comenzaran a enviarle mensajes a Akashi compartiendo cosas de su día a día. Que fueran compartiendo que es lo que hacían, los lugares que visitaban, las fiestas estudiantiles, hasta las fiestas de cumpleaños a las cuales asistían. Todo. Y por sus páginas de Facebook, subían fotos de sus reuniones pasadas y fotos alegres en general. La idea de Murasakibara, era hacer notar a Akashi que afuera había un mundo que no debía olvidar. Que era hermoso y cruel a la vez, pero que la vida estaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban. Sabía que eso era algo cruel. Pero también sabía que tenía que hacer que Akashi despertara. Por mucho que Akashi le hubiera dicho el día que se reunieron por primera vez, que se esforzaría en salir, no habían habido grandes avances.

Así pasaron dos semanas. Murasakibara viajaría nuevamente a visitar a Akashi. Viajaría preparado para quedarse una noche en algún hotel cercano para poder estar el fin de semana completo con él.

Su comunicación había sido casi diaria, salvo por un par de días en que Akashi casi no le habló. Le había explicado que había tenido problemas con su celular por lo que Murasakibara quedó tranquilo y no se preocupó. Por ello, cuando viajó lo hizo feliz, puesto que sentía que estaba muy al tanto de cómo se encontraba Akashi. Murasakibara iba confiado en que Akashi despertaría y saldría luego del centro.

Por eso, nada podría haber preparado a Murasakibara cuando llegó a verlo, no esperaba encontrarse con "el Akashi" que lo recibió.

Akashi se puso feliz de verlo, pero se veía incluso hasta mayor. Su rostro se veía demacrado, mucho más cansado que de costumbre. Sus ojeras estaban demasiado oscuras y parecían incrustadas en su rostro. Tenía su mirada algo perdida. Sus brazos para peor estaban vendados y sus muñecas tenían marcas.

\- ¿Qué te pasó Aka-chin?- le preguntó sorprendido Murasakibara corriendo hacia él, botando su bolso en mitad de la habitación.

\- Nada, he estado muy bien- le respondió Akashi mirándolo con una sonrisa desorbitada.

\- Aka-chin, ¿Qué hiciste?- le dijo tomándolo por ambos brazos y haciéndole ver que no lo engañaba.

\- Nada- estas vendas me las pusieron porque me inyectaron mal y los brazos me quedaron morados. No quería que me vieras así.

\- ¿Y estos rasguños en tus muñecas?- le preguntó al borde de la desesperación.

\- Me las hice yo- le dijo Akashi como si nada. Nada del otro mundo. Habían unas rosas muy bonitas, pero las espinas duelen mucho si te las clavas. Es aliviante. Sentir dolor en otra parte del cuerpo, ¿No crees?

Murasakibara apenas entendía. Habían hablado constantemente. Casi todos los días. A todas horas. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¡Seguramente los días que no habían hablado!. Ahora entendía que Akashi nunca había tenido un problema con su celular. Había tenido un episodio clínico y lo habían tenido que intervenir seguramente.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte esto?- le gritó Murasakibara furioso

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- ¡Tu vives tu vida feliz afuera de aquí! ¡Todos lo hacen! -¡Todos parecen querer burlarse de mí mostrándome los felices que son! ¡Pero yo estoy aquí encerrado! ¡No saldré nunca! ¡Seguramente me voy a morir aquí! ¡Mejor apurar el trámite! -¿No crees?- le preguntó sonriendo extrañamente.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?- le dijo Murasakibara golpeándolo fuertemente. -¡Aka-chin reacciona!. ¡Todos te queremos fuera de aquí! ¡Todos queremos recuperarte! ¡Yo más que nadie!

\- ¿Tú? ¿recuperarme a mí? - ¡no me mientas!- le gritó Akashi mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ¡Estoy harto de todo! ¡Tú te olvidaste de mí hace mucho! -¡A pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido en Teiko! - ¡Me cambiaste por ese tal Himuro y nunca volviste hablar conmigo ni nada!

Murasakibara abrió los ojos de par en par. Él pensaba que Akashi era quien no lo había querido volver a ver más, por eso no lo había vuelto a buscar. Él le había dejado muy en claro finalizada la secundaria, que desde esa fecha en adelante, todos serían enemigos jurados. Él no había distinción con él. Nunca lo llamó. No contestó los correos ni mensajes que le envió al principio. No contestó sus llamadas. Nada. Para ojos de él, había sido el mismo Akashi quien había cortado todo los lazos con él.

\- Aka-chin- fuiste tú quien me dejó atrás- no fui yo quien te abandonó. –Yo te busqué. Te llamé, envié correos, mensajes, pero tú nunca me respondiste. Obviamente pensé, que ya no querías seguir conmigo...

Akashi comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Sabía que Murasakibara tenía razón. Él había sido el culpable. No podía negarlo.

\- ¿Qué podía hacer alguien como tú con un tipo como yo?- le preguntó Murasakibara- y lo entiendo. Tú eres el heredero de un gran imperio y yo soy solo el hijo del dueño de un restaurante – Siempre entendí tu silencio. – Además tú mismo dijiste el último día de clases que seríamos enemigos- No titubeaste en dejarme atrás….

\- Pero no tardaste en encontrar un reemplazo para mí, ¿Verdad?- le recriminó Akashi

\- Me hubiera encantado, sabes – Así quizás te hubiera podido olvidar - Pero no, desde ti no he vuelto a meterme con nadie. –Muro-chin es solo mi amigo. Compartimos el ideal de vencer a Seirin, por eso nos unimos más. Somos muy amigos, es verdad, me entiende y apoya, pero entre nosotros dos, nunca ha pasado algo.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Akashi mirándolo detenidamente sentado en el suelo.

\- Sí – dijo dándole la espalda - Creo que te he estado esperando siempre de una u otra forma Aka-chin, solo que no sabía como hacerlo, cómo acercarme nuevamente a ti. - Somos tan diferentes- tú eres tan inteligente, millonario, hijo único… ¿Qué podrías hacer con alguien como yo?- le dijo con una voz totalmente quebrada. Murasakibara amaba profundamente a Akashi, pero ese sentimiento lo había guardado en las profundidades de su corazón hace mucho. Pero en este último tiempo, ese sentimiento había florecido, mezclado con otros sentimientos: de rabia, impotencia, celos, incomprensión, etc.

\- Atsushi…- le dijo Akashi entre sollozos al verlo como también su gigante comenzaba a derramar unas finas lágrimas producto de la angustia y pena encerrada por ya casi un año.

Murasakibara se volteó a ver a Akashi y al verlo se le partió el corazón. Ese no era el Akashi fuerte que él conocía. El líder natural que nadie contradecía por miedo prácticamente a ser aniquilado. No era el Akashi que lo había vencido. Era solamente un ser humano como todos. Con miedos, con sentimientos, vulnerable, con una gran pena y desolación dentro suyo. Perder el partido solo había gatillado las cosas. Era como la gota que rebalsa el vaso. Gracias a eso, Akashi había podido sacar todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de él. Estaba luchando contra años de angustia reprimida. De soledad absoluta. De niño abandonado, huérfano, dejado botado a su suerte, donde solo tenía exigencias y obligaciones. Temas no resueltos respecto a su familia, a la muerte de su madre. Él lo sabía después de todo. Aunque no lo iba a reconocer frente a él.

Murasakibara se acercó rápidamente hacia él y en un impulso, lo abrazó y cobijó en sus fuertes brazos. Akashi se aferró a él, a su cuerpo, a su calor. Ese era el lugar donde él se sentía seguro, en los brazos de su gigante.

Ambos habían olvidado al parecer, lo que era sentir el calor del otro, el aroma exquisito de sus cuerpos, el sabor de los besos que ahora se daban sin pudor alguno. Se besaban con toda la pasión reprimida. Akashi quería a ese gigante más que a nadie. Eso no era confusión, ni algo pasajero. Eso era amor. Ese amor infantil, que había nacido en la inocencia de la primera vez, cuando aún eran jóvenes, pero que se había mantenido hasta ese día, dormido dentro de sus corazones.

Murasakibara tomó a Akashi y lo llevó hasta su cama. Estaba desesperado por hacerlo suyo. Habían sido mucho meses, cuántos ya no importaba, pero ahora iba a tomarlo nuevamente. Le haría el amor como nunca se lo había hecho. Quería que Akashi lo sintiera, que lo necesitara…

No necesitaron de muchas caricias ni nada. A los segundos Akashi ya se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del gigante. Estaba extasiado. No pensaban más que en las ganas que se tenían.

Murasakibara lo besaba con fervor. Su lengua ya había saboreado gran parte del cuerpo de Akashi cuando este le pidió que entrara. Que no se entretuviera más o de lo contrario acabaría. Ante ese pedido Atsushi, solo obedeció. Y sin pensarlo más, penetró fuertemente a Akashi.

\- Ahhhhhhh- exclamó Akashi ahogando el grito contra el hombro de su gigante cuando lo embistió. Unas lágrimas escaparon rebeldes por sus ojos. Pero Murasakibara no se detuvo a pensarlo. Lo embistió rudo. Como hombres adultos que eran. Ya no eran niños.

\- Si necesitas sentir dolor, esta será la única forma en que lo sentirás- le dijo mirándolo serio mientras lo penetraba impacientemente.

Akashi estaba sorprendido. Las palabras de Murasakibara eran un bálsamo para él, aun cuando pudieran no ser las palabras que una persona normal esperaría que le dijeran en una situación así, pero sonrió para sus adentros, después de todo, él mismo no era una persona normal.

-¡Este dolor me fascina Atsushi! ¡Sentirte dentro mío después de tanto tiempo!- le dijo medio sonrojado por las lágrimas que aún caían de sus ojos y del dolor que había sentido producto de las primeras embestidas.

\- Este es el único dolor que quiero que sientas- te lo haré tan fuerte que no tendrás que preocuparte de tener que lastimarte tu mismo- lo haré tan duro, que no me olvidarás durante toda la semana- le dijo introduciendo su lengua hasta donde nacía la suya prácticamente.

\- Procura no romperme- sino, no te dejaran volver a entrar- le dijo Akashi sonriendo entre gemidos- cosa que Atsushi adoró.

\- No lo haré- te conozco- sé cómo te gusta y cuánto puedes tolerar- le respondía su gigante embistiéndolo con más ganas aún.

-¡Dios que bien se siente esto Atsushi!- ¡No sabía cuánto te había extrañado hasta ahora!

\- Pues él te había extrañado demasiado – le había contestado Murasakibara haciendo mención a su pene. Akashi sonrió.

\- ¡Adoro verte sonreír Sei!

-¡Adoro que me digas así Atsu!

\- ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos llamábamos así!- le dijo Murasakibara

\- Esta era nuestra forma de llamarnos cuando estábamos solos…. Cuando estábamos enam….. - pero Akashi no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

-¿Enamorados?- Pues yo aún lo estoy de ti- le respondió Murasakibara. Akashi cerró los ojos pero no contestó. No estaba seguro de poder creerle. Pero al peli lila no le importó. Ya habría tiempo para que le creyera. Y no tenía apuro en escuchar lo mismo por parte de él. Sabía lo receloso que era Akashi frente a sus sentimientos. No se expondría tan fácilmente. No así, no ahora.

Unas embestidas más, y finalmente terminaron. Akashi no pudo controlarse, y su semen salió expedido al pecho de su amante. Murasakibara se limpió con la mano, y metió todos los restos de semen a su boca.

\- ¡Delicioso! – exclamó – sabe mucho mejor que antes- pero no está tan espeso como yo esperaba – le dijo algo molesto.

\- Bueno, también tengo mis necesidades- le dijo Akashi y verte, me ha traído muchos recuerdos…

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te has hecho cositas pensando en mí?- le volvía a preguntar el Murasakibara infantil de siempre.

Akashi sonrió. El podría estar encerrado en un psiquiátrico por tener una personalidad suicida y bipolar, pero en verdad, Murasakibara también era parecido a él. En la cama era una fiera descontrolada, pero una vez terminado el sexo, volvía a parecer un niño de 5 años.

\- Claro que sí- le dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque de todas formas lo era.

\- Me encanta escucharlo, porque yo nunca he dejado de masturbarme pensando en ti y en esas caras que colocas- le dijo besándolo con pasión nuevamente. Besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Lamía su sudor. Limpió prácticamente su pene con su boca. El cuerpo de Akashi reaccionó rápidamente a todos los estímulos.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos y Atsushi volvía a tomar posesión del cuerpo de Akashi. Tan violento y feroz como la primera vez. Akashi sabía que lo que Murasakibara deseaba se haría realidad. Durante esa semana completa, no habría día que pudiera sentarse, sin acordarse de él. Pero le encantaba. Tendría su sello en él durante todos esos días. Solo esperaba no estar metiendo mucho ruido y que alguien entrara en forma sorpresiva a la habitación. Aunque el ser descubiertos, lo excitaba aún mucho más.


	16. Miedos y Pesadillas

Akashi despertó luego de un par de horas y buscó a su gigante al lado de él, pero no lo encontró. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que su bolso aún se encontraba ahí, por lo cual pudo deducir, que se encontraba en el baño.

Se levantó con cuidado, y efectivamente, le costaba un poco moverse. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la última vez que lo había hecho. El miembro de Murasakibara era muy grande, proporcional a su altura. Pero aún así, parecía hecho para él. Se paró con cuidado, y caminó un poco tembloroso hacia el baño. Sentía grandes deseos de orinar. Sus piernas le estaban jugando una mala pasada. - O mi trasero- pensó sonriente.

Golpeó la puerta y nadie respondió. Volvió a golpear y esta vez llamó a Murasakibara pero este no le respondió. Al ver que no había nadie, abrió la puerta y entró. Le sorprendió ver que su gigante no estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido?- pensó. Aún era de día, por lo cual era difícil que se hubiera marchado dejando sus cosas ahí. Orinó según sus deseos y decidió darse una pequeña ducha. Seguramente, su pequeño-gigante había salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del centro- pensó.

Reunió las cosas, y cuando abrió las cortinas de la bañera, encontró ahí a su amante, quien se había quedado dormido, mientras remojaba su cuerpo en las tibias aguas de la bañera.

\- ¡Atsu despierta!- le dijo Akashi para que despertara a la brevedad- ¡Es peligroso que te quedes dormido así en este lugar! -¡Atsu!- le gritó al ver que no respondía. Akashi se asustó mucho. Murasakibara no se movía. No despertaba.

Akashi se disponía a salir corriendo del baño a pedir ayuda, pero sus piernas se lo impidieron y cayó fuertemente al suelo. Se había dado un fuerte costalazo en el suelo. El ruido fue tal, que Murasakibara despertó.

\- ¿Eh? - ¿Qué haces ahí tirado en el suelo Aka-chin?- le preguntó bostezando

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago?- ¡Iba por ayuda! -¡No despertabas! – le gritó asustado

\- ¿Cómo que no despertaba?- le respondió bostezando aún más fuerte. Si me acabo de dormir. Estoy algo cansado sabes.

\- Pero me asustaste y mucho- le contestó aliviado

\- ¿Te asusté?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Sí- le respondió Akashi

\- ¿Y cómo te sentiste frente a ese sentimiento?- le preguntó él interrogándolo.

\- Asustado. Angustiado- le respondió sin comprender del todo para donde iba.

\- Bueno, así es cómo nos sentimos todos cuando vemos que haces algo contra ti- le dijo Murasakibara saliendo de la tina para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

\- No es lo mismo- le dijo enojado aceptando la mano de Murasakibara (quien lo levantó e introdujo en la gran bañera).

\- ¿Por qué no?- le preguntó pensativo..

\- ¡Porque no! ¡Por un segundo llegué a pensar de que estabas…..!

\- ¿Muerto?

Akashi asintió.

\- Bueno ese es el miedo que tenemos todos de ti… que un día nos llame tú tío y nos diga que te encontraron muerto o algo así. Cuando te vi hoy con los brazos vendados y tus muñecas lastimadas- sentí la misma angustia.

Akashi no contestó. Solo lo quedó mirando con su esa mirada fría e impenetrable que solía colocar.

\- No me mires así, que así es como nos sentimos- sobre todo Kuro-chin – él ha estado muy afectado-

\- Lo sé- le respondió Akashi cerrando los ojos. Él sabía que había preocupado mucho a todos, pero por sobre todos a su tío y a Kuroko.

\- A mí también… solo que quizás yo no logré dimensionar los hechos hasta que vi las fotos, lo lamento- le dijo abrazándose a él.

Akashi no respondió pero correspondió el abrazo. Luego Murasakibara colocó a Akashi de espaldas a él y comenzó a lavarlo con el jabón por todo su cuerpo. Akashi comenzó a reaccionar a las caricias que él le daba.

\- Atsu- gimió cuando Murasakibara comenzó a masturbar su miembro mientras lo lavaba bien con jabón

\- Ohhh, que estás sensible Sei- le dijo besándole por detrás de la oreja. Mira como reaccionaste al contacto con mi mano.

\- ¡No me provoques si no quieres que reacciones!- le dijo molesto Akashi.

\- No te enojes- me encanta- le dijo en un susurro, controlando de inmediato ese carácter de Akashi que a todos espantaba pero a él no le asustaba en lo más mínimo.  
Akashi podía sentir detrás suyo el pene totalmente erecto de Murasakibara mientras lo masturbaba. Lo tenía en éxtasis nuevamente. Estaba muy sensible a su contacto. No duraría mucho. La mano de Murasakibara no cedía. Lo masturbaba como a él le gustaba, él lo conocía en ese aspecto como nadie. Puesto que era el único, que lo había tocado y penetrado en su vida.

\- Atsu voy a correr- le dijo entre jadeos…

\- Estoy esperando eso- le susurró al oído sensualmente, besando el lóbulo de su oreja con pasión.

El cuerpo de Akashi se tensó, Murasakibara sabía que no faltaba nada, unos movimientos más y lo escucharía gemir una vez más al correrse. Y así fue, ese gemido fue música para sus oídos.

\- Me encanta darte placer- le dijo Murasakibara

\- Ahora será mi turno- le dijo Akashi subiéndose arriba de Murasakibara.

\- ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?- le preguntó preocupado. – Apenas puedes caminar ya…

\- No me importa- es ahora cuando te tengo a mi lado, no me importa nada más-

\- No Sei- no te quiero lastimar- le dijo moviéndolo y sacándolo de encima de él..

\- Atsushi- no me trates como a un débil- le dijo molesto Akashi.

\- No, no es así- pero hace mucho no lo hacíamos- apenas te puedes mover- cuando estés más fuerte y recuperado, te lo haré todas las veces que quieras, ahora tendré que ser prudente- le dijo parándose y saliendo de la tina. Su miembro gigante estaba todo erecto.

\- Bueno, hay otra manera de satisfacerte – le dijo Akashi sonriéndole picaronamente, rápidamente lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a acercarse nuevamente hacia la bañera.

Murasakibara obedeció y apenas estuvo a su alcance, Akashi introdujo el gran miembro de su gigante dentro de su boca. Atsushi se tuvo que sostener de sus hombros para poder quedarse de pie. Ese movimiento de Akashi no se lo había esperado. Sentir sus besos y sus lamidos, su boca caliente envolviendo su miembro, fue demasiado para lo excitado que se encontraba en esos momentos. Se corrió casi de inmediato. No aguantó casi nada. Se aferró tan fuerte a los hombros de Akashi que éste sintió como sus uñas se le clavaban en sus hombros. Akashi tragó rápidamente la esencia de su gigante. Sonrió satisfecho, al ver lo agitado que se encontraba.

\- Parece que tendrás que bañarte de nuevo- le dijo sonriendo Akashi 

\- Sí- pero contigo fuera de la bañera sino esto, no tendrá fin- le dijo ayudándolo a salir.

\- ¿Por qué no ha venido nadie a monitorearte ni a ver si estás bien?- le preguntaba Murasakibara a Akashi mientras hacían la cama

\- Porque le dije a mi tío que venías tú y que no quería que nos interrumpieran- le dijo como si nada Akashi.

\- ¿No era que tu tío sabía de nosotros en secundaria?

\- Así es… él fue quien nos descubrió aquella vez…

Murasakibara se sonrojó.

\- ¡No te preocupes!- él nunca dijo ni dirá nada- al contrario, se puso feliz cuando le dije que vendrías. El mismo dijo a la administración, que mientras estuvieras tú, yo estaría bien cuidado… y al verte, todo el personal estuvo de acuerdo- sonrió

\- ¡Tengo hambre Aka-chin!- le dijo su gigante volviendo a ser aquel niño infantil…

\- Si, yo también- vamos a comer- le dijo Akashi caminando hacia la salida de la habitación. -¡Vamos por algo delicioso para comer!- le dijo sonriendo

\- No creo que haya algo más delicioso que tú- le dijo bajito en un susurro- (lo que hizo que Akashi se sonrojara un poco), pero sí, vamos mientras por algo con qué llenar el estómago- le dijo con esa mirada sensual que Akashi realmente adoraba.

 _ **-KNB-**_

Murasakibara abandonó el centro a última hora por la noche. Se fue a su hotel exhausto, y luego de darle las buenas noches a Akashi por mensaje, se durmió como un bebé toda la noche.

Akashi por su lado, le costó un rato dormir. Estaba cansado físicamente, pero su mente era un torbellino. Casi no podía creer todo lo que había vivido ese día. Se podría decir, que después de mucho tiempo, volvía a sentir algo cálido en su corazón.

Atsushi visitó temprano a Akashi al otro día. Compartieron juntos hasta la hora de almuerzo.

\- Trataré de venir el próximo fin de semana a verte- le dijo Murasakibara al despedirse. No te lo puedo prometer, puesto que tendremos entrenamiento y la entrenadora me obliga a asistir.

\- Esta bien- lo entiendo le respondió Akashi – sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.  
Murasakibara lo besó apasionadamente. Tal cual lo había hecho durante todo el día.

\- Haré lo posible- aunque sea solo por unas horas – pero recuerda Sei que el mundo está allá afuera- yo estoy allá también. Quiero que te esfuerces tú también. Hazlo por ti, por mí y por todos los que te queremos.

Akashi lo miró serio.

\- Si, por todos los que "los queremos"- rectificó Murasakibara. – Yo los amo a los dos – No creas que no me doy cuenta cuando juegan a las cambiaditas- sonrió malicioso.

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó sorprendido Akashi.

\- Sé que me subestimas la mayor parte del tiempo- pero si me doy cuenta cuando aparece uno u el otro. E independiente de lo que digas, sé que ambos necesitan amor y que ambos me aman- le dijo mirándolo con suficiencia desde los dos metros y pico que medía.

A los Akashi esa mirada no les gustó para nada. No había nada que odiara más el otro yo de Akashi, que lo miraran en menos por ser bajo.

\- Ya no me mires así Sei 2- le sonrió. – No puedo mirarte de otra forma, porque esta es mi altura. Que seas más bajo no es mi culpa- pero tengo claro que ambos son mejor que yo. Solo te pido que salgan luego de aquí, ambos. Pon de tu parte también, ayúdense- le dijo besándolo en los labios fogosamente. –Los necesito- No permitiré que me dejen solo de nuevo.

Akashi sonrió.

\- ¡Vaya que eres especial tú!- ¡bueno, gracias a ti desperté después de todo!- le dijo levantando los hombros.

\- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó sorprendido Murasakibara.

\- Nada- ya vete- perderás tu tren- le respondió. –Trata de venir, ¿quieres?

\- Sí me lo pides tú, nada me lo impedirá- le dijo volviéndolo a besar, tomó su bolso y se marchó.

 _ **\- KNB-**_

Akashi esa noche casi no pudo conciliar el sueño. Su mente viajaba por el pasado. Sabía que eso no era bueno, no sacaba nada con culparse por los errores cometidos en el pasado. Pero tampoco era bueno olvidarlos. Tenía que aprender de ellos. Sacar conclusiones. Crecer y madurar. 

El dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su madre, sin dudas, lo acompañaría hasta el final de sus días. Eso era algo que no podría cambiar. Pero tampoco quería que cambiara. Ese dolor le demostraba que el amor incondicional existía, aún más allá de la muerte. Recordaba el amor que ella le profesaba, por eso había sido tan duro para él su partida, puesto que desde que ella no estaba, no había vuelto a sentir ese tipo de amor.

Las cosas con su padre, estaban algo mejor. Algo. Pero era él, quien no lo dejaba acercarse. Aún vivía con mucho resentimiento hacia él. No se sentía cómodo en su presencia. La falta de cariño hacia él en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, habían sido demasiado duros para él. Pero ese no era el verdadero motivo. Akashi sabía cual era, pero nunca lo había mencionado.

La verdad era que Akashi culpaba directamente a su padre de la muerte de su madre. Sentía que él la había dejado morir. En ese tiempo, habían circulado muchos rumores, respecto a la infidelidad de su padre hacia ella, que estaban próximos a un divorcio. Él recordaba a su madre muy triste. Nadie sabía que él sabía eso, o al menos que lo recordaba. Era pequeño, pero nunca tanto. Después de todo, su memoria era fotográfica. Con tan solo haber escuchado o leído una vez las cosas, solía recordarlas. Además en los diarios de aquella época habían sido titulares. En Internet había encontrado algunos de esos días y salían varios de esos rumores. La mujer con la que lo relacionaban no era japonesa. Era mujer inglesa. Sin duda muy glamorosa y hermosa. Pero no se podía comparar a su madre.

Akashi esa noche, poco logró dormir. Pero cuando despertó, despertó sobresaltado. Había soñado solo pesadillas. Con titulares de prensa, con una mujer inglesa, con su madre triste mirando esos reportajes, y con su padre pasando indiferente de todo eso, a su lado. Cuando despertó estaba rodeado de personal médico.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?- exclamó intentando sentarse bruscamente, intentando puesto que no se lo permitieron.

\- No se agite joven, está ardiendo en fiebre- por eso estamos aquí-

\- ¿En serio?- les preguntó recostándose

\- Si, está con 39,8 grados.

\- Con razón estaba soñando puras pesadillas…

\- ¿Qué soñabas hijo?- le preguntó su padre saliendo de entremedio de los paramédicos que lo estaban atendiendo.

\- Vete- eres la última persona a la cual quiero ver ahora- le decía con los ojos llorosos.  
Nadie pudo entender nada. Akashi lo miraba con odio.

\- No, no lo haré- ¡Ya basta de toda esta mierda! - ¡Quiero saber por qué dijiste eso mientras soñabas! – le gritó enojado

\- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó molesto ardiendo en fiebre.

\- Señor, quizás ahora no es el momento- le dijo el paramédico tratando de normalizar la situación

\- ¿Qué cosa?- le gritó molesto Akashi – dilo ahora o vete – (quería que su padre se fuera a toda costa)

\- ¡Así que por eso me odias tanto!…¿Eso es lo que crees?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Habla claro!- le preguntó Akashi sin poder mirarlo aturdido por la fiebre.

\- ¿En verdad crees que yo dejé morir a tu madre? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?- ¿En verdad crees que tenía una amante? - le gritó mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Akashi quedó en shock. Nunca pensó que hubiera podido hablar en sueños, y menos que hubiera podido ser escuchado por su padre.


	17. Fiebre

\- Si, eso es lo que pienso y creo- ahora déjame solo- le gritó

\- Señor, por favor abandone la habitación, su hijo podría tener otra crisis, en serio, no es el momento- le dijo el médico en jefe mirando al tío de Akashi

\- Masaomi- tienen razón- ellos solo velan por su salud y seguridad. Míralo, está ardiendo en fiebre, ya habrá tiempo...

\- ¡Pero Ayumu! - le dijo Masaomi medio desesperado..

\- Ahora no - le dijo negando con la cabeza - Ya habrá tiempo, tranquilo, al menos ya sabes lo que siente, lo que piensa, ahora solo queda que él entienda…

Esas palabras habían podido ser oídas claramente por Akashi. Podría arder en fiebre, pero sordo no estaba. ¿Por qué su tío lo había apoyado? ¿Qué era lo que él debía entender? No pudo pensar mucho más en ello, puesto que a los segundo, perdió la conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cayó en un profundo sueño. Nuevamente pesadillas. Risas, llantos, tumbas, hospitales. Silencios. Veía a su tío llorando junto a su madre. A su padre llorando. Una mujer riendo. Personas riendo de eso. Se veía a él de pequeño, solo, en un rincón llorando, con miedo, presenciando todo. Su madre llorando y gritándole a su padre: ¿Por qué? - todo era muy confuso.

Despertó nuevamente sobresaltado. Estaba todo sudado. Su enfermero estaba a su lado. Le secaba el sudor.

\- Al fin despierta joven- le dijo pasándole un paño por su frente

\- ¿Cuánto rato dormí?- le preguntó confundido

\- Unas 5 horas

\- ¡Tanto!- exclamó cansado recostándose de nuevo

\- Sí, llegó a tener 41 grados de temperatura. Casi convulsiona.

\- Me duele la cabeza, mucho- comentó Akashi

\- Es normal, aún tiene fiebre, pero menos. Parece que se enfrió mucho ayer - le comentó preocupado.

\- Si, me di un baño en la tina con el agua un poco fría. Quizás eso me hizo mal- comentó sin darle importancia.

\- Puede ser- comentó. Ahora por favor tómese sus medicinas con toda esta botella de agua… debe hidratarse bien.

\- S i- le dijo obedeciendo.

\- ¿Necesita algo?- le preguntó el enfermero antes de ir a sentarse a su silla cerca de Akashi.

\- Si, dos cosas. Primero necesito mi celular. El enfermero se lo pasó.

\- Llamó su amigo, el que vino ayer. Me tomé el atrevimiento de contestar y decirle que estaba con un poco de fiebre y dormía. Llamó tantas veces que pensé que se asustaría, por eso preferí contestar. Perdone si fui entrometido.

\- No, te lo agradezco. Atsushi debió estar muy nervioso al ver que no le contestaba…

\- Si, lo estaba.

\- Gracias, lo llamaré de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa se le ofrecía?

\- Te quería preguntar si soñé que mi padre estuvo hoy acá y discutimos… estoy medio confundido con lo que he soñado y la realidad.

\- Eso es normal dada la fiebre que tuvo, pero por desgracia no joven. Discutieron muy duro. Su padre se fue muy afectado. Menos mal vino con su tío y él se lo llevó para tranquilizarlo.

\- Recuerdo que él dijo que yo había dicho algo entre sueños… ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Su enfermero titubeó. No sabía si decírselo o no.

\- ¡Por favor dímelo! ¡necesito saberlo!

\- Usted decía entre sueños cosas cómo: ¡Tú la mataste! ¡No hiciste nada! ¡Te odio! ¡Amabas a esa otra mujer, siempre lo supe! ¡Te odio! - Esto último, se lo gritó en más de una oportunidad.

\- Así que en verdad sucedió.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Ahora volví a hablar?- le preguntó algo asustado.

\- En un par de oportunidades repitió eso de la dejaste morir, no la amabas… pero luego el médico le inyectó algo para calmarlo.

\- Ya veo- dijo tapándose los ojos con una mano angustiado.

\- ¿Quiere que lo deje solo un momento para que pueda hablar tranquilo con su amigo?

\- Si, por favor…

\- Ok, estaré afuera. Cualquier cosa, toque el timbre o llámeme.

\- Si, gracias.

\- Es un placer joven Akashi.

Akashi lo quedó mirando un poco sorprendido. El más que su enfermero, parecía su amigo. Llamó rápidamente a Murasakibara, y éste le contestó casi gritándole… se notaba desesperado:

\- Sei, ¡Dios! ¡Me tenías muy preocupado! - ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Parece que me enfrié ayer, hoy desperté con mucha fiebre.

\- ¡Así me dijeron! - Pero dime ¿estás bien?

\- No, Atsushi … No lo estoy - le dijo Akashi con voz quebrada- estaba al borde del llanto.

\- ¿Por qué Sei? ¿Qué pasó? -Murasakibara estaba en shock. ¿Qué pasa Sei? – dime, confía en mí- le dijo al borde de la desesperación.

\- Le grité a mi padre que lo odiaba, que por su culpa había muerto mi madre, que él la había dejado morir - Murasakibara se silenció.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste?

\- Estaba soñando, ardía en fiebre. Parece que hablé dormido, y mientras lo hacía, mi padre estaba conmigo aquí en la habitación. Cuando desperté me preguntó si era verdad eso que había dicho, y le dije que sí- él ya sabe que lo culpo de todo- sollozó.

\- ¡Pero eso es lo que has sentido todo este tiempo y nunca se lo habías dicho!- le dijo más tranquilo Murasakibara.

\- Sí, pero nadie lo sabía, excepto tú- a ti fue a la única persona que se lo comenté- Atsushi sonrió feliz ante ese comentario.

\- Fue en una situación similar ¿recuerdas?- Esperaba que esas pesadillas te hubieran abandonado, pero al parecer aún continúan. 

\- Hace tiempo no las tenía... pero justo hoy volvieron.

\- Bueno, por un lado quizás es lo mejor. - Ya es hora de que enfrenten eso que los separa. O al menos, que enfrenten eso que te separa a ti de él. Sea cual sea la verdad, es mejor enfrentarla Sei.

\- ¡No sé qué hacer Atsu!- le dijo sentándose y tapándose la cara con una mano.

\- Decirle todo lo que sientes de una buena vez- haber si por fin, logran entenderse.

\- Si, pero aún no estoy listo- le dijo Akashi angustiado.

\- Bueno, quizás en unos días más lo estés… por ahora mejórate. Me tienes preocupado.

\- Si, tuve mucha fiebre, dicen que llegué hasta los 41 grados.

\- Parece que fue mucho para tu cuerpo lo de ayer - lo lamento Sei- le dijo apenado

\- Puede ser Atsu, pero lo disfruté - ya te quiero conmigo nuevamente- le dijo extrañándolo enormemente.

\- Yo también mi Sei- Además que ya no queda tanto para la Interhigh… no puedo pensar en ella sin ti ahí jugando. Piensa que estaremos todos concentrados en Tokio, así te podré ver todos los días.

\- Si, y Tetsuya estará imparable esta vez- no habrá que darle oportunidad..

\- Si, si estuvo entrenando contigo y Aomine, será difícil de vencer, pero yo quiero jugar la final contigo.

\- Sabes que no podrás vencer- le dijo Akashi sonriendo.

\- Ahhhh, eso es lo que tú crees. Siempre me subestimas… pero quizás pueda darte una que otra sorpresa en la cancha

\- Me encantas Atsu - te prometo estar para la Interhigh.

\- Queda casi un mes y medio- le dijo Murasakibara algo desafiante.

\- Bueno, en ese tiempo, tendré que poder estar bien y haber salido de este lugar- le dijo altanero.

\- Así me gusta mi Sei- le dijo Murasakibara feliz.

\- Te llamo luego, ahora quiero descansar. Aún tengo fiebre.

\- Cuídate Sei- Te amo- le dijo Murasakibara cortando rápidamente el teléfono, sin darle tiempo a que Akashi dijera nada.

\- Eres un niño para estas cosas- pensó Akashi sonriendo feliz por las palabras de su gigante. - Si, yo también quiero estar para la Interhigh. - ¡Quiero jugar con todos una vez más! ¡Me encantaría que volviéramos a jugar todos juntos!- pensó recostándose, y volviéndose a quedar dormido. Esta vez, no soñó nada extraño. Pudo descansar tranquilo.


	18. Masaomi

Masaomi por su lado estaba muy afligido. Regresó a su hogar y se encerró en su despacho. No permitió que nadie se le acercara, ni siquiera su cuñado. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie. Desconectó teléfonos y dio órdenes expresas de que nadie lo molestara, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Solo podrían dirigirse a él, si llamaban del centro por su hijo. Nada más. Su cuñado le había enviado minutos antes un mensaje al celular que decía:

\- "Despertó por un rato. Aún tiene fiebre, pero está mejor. Ahora se volvió a dormir"

Lo leyó, pero no lo contestó. No sabía como tomarse todo esto. Estaba triste, demasiado triste. Lentamente, se paró y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. El cual se lo bebió casi de un sorbo.

Así que eso era lo que su hijo pensaba de él. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Eso explicaba su rechazo absoluto hacia su persona, así como el por qué nunca se acercó a él. Ahora, el también sumido en su dolor, no lo había permitido. Desde que había muerto su esposa, él había querido eliminar todo recuerdo de ella en la casa. -¿Por qué?- simplemente, porque recordarla era demasiado doloroso. Ella había sido el amor de su vida. La única mujer a quien había amado. Desde su muerte, nunca quiso volver a rehacer su vida. Habían muchas mujeres que se le habían insinuado, muchos de sus conocidos, lo instaban a conocer mujeres dignas de él, pero él nunca había aceptado ninguna cita ni que le presentaran a nadie. El moriría siendo viudo. El recuerdo de Shiori no se le borraría nunca de su mente. El la amaba aún no estando a su lado. Ella había sido el único amor de su vida.

Corrió unas cortinas que tenía en su estudio para poder contemplarla. Ahí tenía un cuadro en donde salían los 3 juntos. Cuando Seijuro aún no cumplía los 5 años. Se veían tan felices. Ella era tan feliz. Él era tan feliz. Pero todo eso se había acabado rápidamente. Shiori visitó a su médico puesto que se sentía muy cansada. Ella pensaba que se encontraría embarazada. Pero luego de unos exámenes, vinieron otros y otros. Luego el diagnóstico, el cual fue devastador: cáncer terminal. No había nada que hacer. El cáncer había sido asintomático, silencioso, estaba ramificado. De igual formas, intentaron detenerlo. Hicieron todo cuánto pudieron, pero eso la debilitó más, y no evitó que la enfermedad se propagara.

Masaomi solo pudo velar, por hacerla feliz los días que le quedaban. Pero fueron demasiado tristes. Cuando ella partió, Masaomi se enfureció con la vida. No era justo, él no era un mal hombre, había sido un buen marido, un buen padre… ¿Por qué la vida le había quitado lo que más amaba?.

Lo peor era su hijo. Seijuro no entendía nada. Llamaba a su madre, la buscaba. Él le había explicado que ella había muerto, que no la vería más, pero Seijuro no entendía, lloraba, la buscaba. No le quedó más remedio que prohibirle hablar de ella. Hacer que la olvidara a la fuerza si fuera necesario. El era la vívida imagen de ella. Verlo le dolía demasiado. Masaomi fue un muy mal padre al respecto. Como quería olvidar, alejó a su hijo de él. Lo dejó solo. En vez de apoyarse mutuamente en el dolor, solo se apartaron.

El tenía claro eso. Muy claro. Lo que no sabía, era que su hijo pensara que él la había dejado morir. Eso era impensado. Pero más le había sorprendido que le dijera, que tenía una amante. Pero si, era verdad que esa fue una noticia que andaba circulando por esos días. Ya que todo esto se vivió a escondidas de el mundo. Mantuvieron la enfermedad de Shiori en silencio. Ellos no querían que la noticia del cáncer se propagara. Querían tranquilidad. Ellos siempre fueron una familia muy conocida y envidiada. La mujer con quien lo relacionaron era la mejor amiga de su esposa. Quien le había presentado a una oncóloga de su confianza, para tener más opiniones. Ella era Amelí Aniyaki. Quien se había casado con Sato Aniyaki uno de sus mejores amigos. Y su hija, Mikami Aniyaki era con quien él había querido casar a Seijuro, ya que esos habían sido los deseos de su esposa. A pesar de Mikami era dos años mayor que Seijuro.

Como Amelí entraba y salía de su casa a todas horas, algún periodista amarillista, los había relacionado. Obviamente ninguno de ellos dio tregua a esos rumores, y entre ellos cuatro solían reírse de ello. Ya que como ambas familias eran poderosas, no encontraban nada mejor que inventar rumores para desacreditarlos y buscar entre ellos el odio.

Lamentablemente, Amelí también había fallecido. Hace un par de años atrás. También de un cáncer. Él había viajado especialmente para asistir a su funeral en Inglaterra. Para acompañar a su amigo y a su hija en ese momento. Todo había sido muy duro. No podía creer lo cruel que era la vida. Ante ese otro suceso, su relación con la vida, empeoró. Sentía más de rabia y enojo que nunca. Solo que nunca reparó, en lo que su hijo sentía. Había sido egoísta hasta el final.

Su hijo, casi había tenido que morir para darse cuenta de todo el daño que le había provocado. Su hijo lo culpaba y con justa razón.

Masaomi tomó su notebook y comenzó a buscar noticias de él de aquella época. Con solo escribir su nombre en el buscador, aparecían las notas y los titulares de los periódicos con la noticia del "gran escándalo", donde lo relacionaban con Amelí, sin ningún asco. Si su hijo había leído eso, de seguro lo había creído. No había forma en que no lo creyese. Más al no tener nadie que le dijera la verdad. Que le explicara las cosas. No tenía a quien preguntar. Por mucho que él quisiera a su tío, sabía que Seijuro no le preguntaría, ya que seguramente pensaría que éste no le contestaría con la verdad.

Si quería recuperar a su hijo, tendría que actuar luego. Quería que su hijo, retomara su vida. Quería hacerlo feliz. Quizás no era demasiado tarde para los dos. Tenían una vida por delante aún. Eso sería lo que Shiori querría. Eso era lo que él quería. Solo que tarde, muy tarde se había venido a dar cuenta. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en muchos años rezó. Rezó para que la vida lo perdonara, y le diera una segunda oportunidad con él. Le pidió a su esposa que lo perdonara por sus errores y que lo ayudara a recuperar a su Seijuro.


	19. Un favor

El médico de cabecera de Akashi en el centro psiquiátrico, ya sabía por donde debía comenzar a trabajar la relación padre-hijo entre Seijuro y Masaomi. Luego de la discusión sufrida entre ambos, había podido detectar cual era realmente el problema que ellos tenían.

A pesar del tiempo que ya llevaba Akashi, nunca había podido dar con los reales motivos que tenía él para no querer acercarse a su padre. Sabía que se habían distanciado producto la muerte de la madre y que Masaomi era demasiado exigente con él y que le exigía perfección en todo. No le gustaba que jugara basketball y le había negado su apoyo y contención en los momentos más difíciles, pero nunca llegó a pensar que Seijuro lo culpara tan directamente de la muerte de su madre y más que lo culpara de haberle sido infiel y de no amarla.

La primera parte de su intento por ahondar en el tema, fue obviamente hablar directamente con Masaomi, y preguntarle abiertamente, que era verdad y que era mentira respecto de lo que Seijuro pensaba. Masaomi negó todo desesperadamente y pudo contarle al doctor residente, toda la verdad de los hechos, tal cual sucedieron. En un principio, le costó creerle, pero era tanta la desesperación de Masaomi, que finalmente, le creyó.

Luego, conversó con el tío de Akashi, Ayumu, para ver si podía hacer coincidir la versión de Masaomi con la de él antes de hablar con Seijuro. Pero la versión de Ayumu, solo vino a corroborar todo lo antes dicho por Masaomi.

Siendo el hermano de la fallecida, no podía no creerle. Sabía que él estaba muy preocupado por su sobrino. Estaba siempre atento a él y sabía que Seijuro lo estimaba mucho y que su tío, había cumplido prácticamente con el rol de padre cariñoso con su sobrino, en ausencia de la figura de Masaomi. Pero él fue enfático. Si bien criticó abiertamente la conducta de su cuñado con su propio hijo, defendió a Masaomi indicando que ese hombre había amado profundamente a su hermana, y que había hecho todo lo posible para salvarla y hacerla feliz. Que todos los rumores de la infidelidad eran total y absolutamente falsos. Que él había vivido todo junto a ellos, había hablado con su hermana y con la involucrada, y que eso jamás había sido así. Todos eran rumores falsos creados solamente para hacer daño.

El que no salía de su postura era Akashi. A él nada de lo que le dijeran lo haría cambiar de parecer. Por mucho que el médico le diera argumentos y le dijera que creía en las palabras de su padre y en las de su tío, Seijuro no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de parecer ni de idea, después de todo, él era absoluto. Eso el médico lo sabía. Akashi Seijuro tenía una doble personalidad que le hacía creer que sus decisiones siempre serían las correctas, que él nunca estaría equivocado. Más si lo había visto con sus propios ojos, aun cuando fuese pequeño. Él era un emperador, que no cometía errores… era como se dijo, absoluto. Como rompería eso, no lo tenía claro. Lo único que sabía, era que por el momento, Seijuro se negaba a ver y a hablar con su padre, menos confrontarlo. En esos momentos, tenía enfrente a Akashi emperador. Seijuro había quedado rezagado ante la presión de tener que hablar con su padre y con él. Ese simple cuadro de fiebre, que lo había hecho soñar con el pasado, había sacado a relucir el inconsciente de Akashi y ahora éste, se estaba defendiendo a toda costa, debía mantener oculto sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquello que lo hacía vulnerable. Y ese era el rol del emperador.

Ante esto, Masaomi cayó nuevamente en la desesperación. No sabía cómo poder hacer cambiar de parecer a su hijo. Sabía que mientras, no superaran ese tema, no podría avanzar mucho en su terapia. Él necesitaba que su hijo fuera feliz, que quisiera vivir, y mientras él viviera con ese odio hacia él, recriminándole todo de esa manera, no podría hacerlo.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Masaomi fue informado que nuevamente el gigante peli lila había ido a visitar a su hijo. Ese día también llegó a visitarlo Kuroko. Masaomi se alegró de verlo, puesto que hacía un tiempo que no se veían. El padre de Akashi le pidió a Kuroko que no le comentara a su hijo que él estaba ahí, y le pidió que conversaran cuando se retirara. Él personalmente lo iría a dejar hasta su casa. Necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba de su consejo.

Akashi se puso feliz de verlos a ambos. Murasakibara también se alegró de ver a Kuroko puesto que él había sido una pieza fundamental en el acercamiento de ellos dos nuevamente, y si estaba junto a su Sei-chin- era gracias a él.

Esa tarde salieron juntos a jugar basketball a la cancha que tenía el centro. Kuroko si bien, no mostró sus nuevas técnicas, Murasakibara pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había superado Kuroko en ese último tiempo. Sin dudas, tener a Akashi de entrenador y Aomine, era asegurarse un avance importante. Había quedado gratamente sorprendido pero preocupado a la vez. Ya habían perdido una vez contra Seirin y si Kuroko estaba jugando así, más un Kagami mejorado, le sería muy difícil a Yosen poder llegar a jugar la final contra Rakuzan. Y eso era lo que más quería. Ya que quería demostrarle a Akashi, que era digno de él.

De todas formas, mientras jugaban reían y bromeaban entre ellos. Masaomi los observaba secretamente desde una ventana, estaba muy sorprendido. Nunca había visto jugar a su hijo y nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Mientras jugaban sonreía todo el rato. Su mirada estaba relajada. Reía ante las bromas de sus amigos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era lo bueno que era jugando. Podía superar fácilmente al gigante. A pesar de que era mucho más alto que él. Fue el que más veces encestó. Miró a Kuroko un tanto decepcionado. Pensaba que era mejor jugando (ya que el también había jugado en Teiko) pero sabía que estaba en total desventaja frente a su hijo y al gigante. Ya que Seijuro era excepcionalmente bueno. Sus movimientos eran muy rápidos. Tan rápido, que le costaba seguir sus jugadas con la mirada.

Cuando Kuroko estuvo listo para irse, Masaomi se acercó a él y lo llevó en su limosina. Masaomi le contaba lo sucedido, aunque para Kuroko, no era algo desconocido, Akashi le había contado todo.

Masaomi le transmitía todo su pesar y sus miedos. Kuroko estaba sorprendido de lo mal que estaba ese hombre y lo desesperado que estaba. No sabía como ayudarlo.

\- ¿Y si mi madre hablara con él?- le preguntó Kuroko. -Mal que mal fueron muy amigas. Ella conocía a la Sra Aniyaki también- ¿Cree que serviría?

\- Debo reconocer que esa idea sí se pasó por la mente- le respondió Masaomi- ¿Crees que ella estará dispuesta?

\- ¡Claro que sé! - Después de todo Seijuro es mi mejor amigo… y es el hijo de su mejor amiga de la infancia - No creo que tenga problemas…

\- ¿Puedes hablar con ella?- le preguntó Masaomi esperanzado.

\- ¡Claro! - yo le preguntaré -le respondió Kuroko sorprendido de que Masaomi no quisiera preguntarle el mismo a su madre, mal que mal, se conocían.

\- Me imagino que te sorprende, que yo no quiera hablarle ¿Verdad?- le preguntó el padre de Akashi, luego de un silencio que se produjo entre ambos.

\- Si, la verdad estaba pensando en eso- le respondió Kuroko.

\- Pues no tengo cara para verla ni pedirle nada- Ella cuando murió mi esposa, me pidió mucho que cuidara de mi hijo, que lo hiciera feliz- pero hice todo lo contrario- ella debe estar muy enojada y decepcionada. Debo reconocer que me averguenza mirarla a la cara.

\- Ella más que enojada, está triste por lo sucedido… pero no se preocupe, yo le preguntaré.

\- Te lo agradezco Kuroko- le dijo Masaomi agradecido desde el fondo de su corazón.

Esa noche al llegar a su casa, la madre de Kuroko salió a recibirlo como acostumbraba hacerlo siempre que llegaba. Al igual que número dos, quien se volvía completamente loco de la alegría cuando su dueño llegaba a la casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?- le preguntó solamente al verlo. Mal que mal, era su madre y conocía todas las miradas de su hijo.

\- Mamá, hoy me vino a dejar el padre de Akashi…

\- ¿Masaomi? ¿En serio? - le preguntó asombrada, abriendo de par en par los hermosos ojos celestes que poseía (los cuales había heredado su hijo).

\- Sé, vino él a dejarme junto a su chofer.

\- ¡Oh me hubiera gustado saludarlo! -Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo vi.

\- Sí, me lo comentó … de hecho, me pidió un favor…

\- ¿Un favor? ¿Qué cosa te pidió?- le preguntó colgando las cosas de su hijo en el perchero que se encontraba a la entrada de su casa.

\- Si tú podías hablar con Seijuro respecto de la relación que tenía él con su esposa- le dijo Kuroko mirándola fijamente. No se quería perder detalle de la reacción de su madre.

Su madre sonrió gentilmente, como siempre solía hacerlo.

\- ¿Quiere que le diga cuánto la quería él a ella y que los rumores eran falsos?- le preguntó tan directa como siempre. Kuroko sonrió. Con ella no necesitaba nunca irse con rodeos. Ambos eran iguales.

\- Sí- Seijuro cree que la dejó morir, que no hizo nada por ella. Que no la amaba y que le fue infiel con la Sra Aniyaki.

\- ¿Tú crees que podría ayudar que yo hable con él?- le preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

\- Creo que a ti te escucharían, ambos -le dijo Kuroko refiriéndose a las dos personalidades de Akashi.

\- Bien, si tú crees que puedo ayudar, gustosa lo haré hijo- le dijo ella sin dudas pensando en algo. Ya que fijó su mirada hacia otro lugar. - ¡Dios sin dudas esta mujer es mi madre!- pensó para sí aún más sorprendido.

\- Mamá- dijo de pronto Kuroko.

\- ¿Si cariño?- le preguntó ella mirándolo atenta.

\- El padre de Akashi cree que estás molesta con él. No se atrevió a pedírtelo a ti directamente- ¿Es verdad eso?.

Ahora fue ella quien sonrió. Su hijo era directo, no titubeaba nunca.

\- Tu madre no está ni molesta ni enojada. Pero si está decepcionada- le contestó su Padre a Kuroko.

\- Papá- le dijo sorprendido no te sentí llegar- (¡Si, estos son mis padres después de todo!-pensó)

\- ¡Hola hijo! -le dijo acariciéndolo en sus cabellos

\- ¿Decepcionada?- le preguntó Kuroko a su madre.

\- ¡Sí, es que no sé cómo permitió que todo esto pasara!. - Es decir, un hijo es lo más sagrado que tenemos en la vida. ¿Verdad amor?- le preguntó la madre de Kuroko a su marido.

\- Por su puesto- le respondió su padre mirándolo con amor. Pero no podemos juzgarlo. Debe haber sido muy difícil para él. - Yo no sé que tan buen padre hubiera podido ser para nuestro hijo sin ti- le dijo él abrazándola fuertemente. Kuroko se avergonzó un poco ante esas palabras y acciones entre ellos. Pero de todas formas, le encantaba ver que sus padres se amaran aún de esa forma.

\- Tú hubieras hecho caso de mis palabras- le dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla en forma cariñosa. Hubieras hecho caso, si esos hubieran sido mis últimos deseos. Shiori se lo pidió encarecidamente, pero él no hizo caso. Se hundió y hundió a su hijo con él.

\- O sea que sí estás enojada- le dijo Kuroko analizando los hechos.

\- Quizás sí, furiosa con él en el fondo de mi corazón… pero todo es producto de la gran decepción de ver todo lo que ha pasado. - Espero nunca hacerte un daño así a ti hijo!- le dijo ella abrazando a Kuroko de pronto.

\- No mamá, jamás. Los dos siempre han estado para mí cuando los he necesitado- le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo mientras miraba a su padre. Nigou les ladraba feliz

\- ¡Oh eso espero cariño!- ¡A veces da tanto miedo ser padres!- le dijo ella emocionada ante ese abrazo. Kuroko no se dejaba abrazar fácilmente.

\- No lo tengas. ¡Hasta ahora han hecho un gran trabajo!- le dijo sonriendo un tanto ruborizado.

\- ¡Oigan a mí no dejen fuera de esto!- les dijo la abuela de Kuroko que venía a buscarlos para que fueran a cenar.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no abuela!- le dijo Kuroko

\- ¡Mamá no te pongas así!- le dijo su hija aun visiblemente emocionada.

\- Será bueno que hables con ese chico, pero sé de alguien quien también podrá ayudar- le dijo mirándola sonriente.

La madre de Kuroko abrió muy grande los ojos y sonrió.

\- ¡Tienes razón! - le dijo secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó Kuroko intrigado.

Pero su madre, no le contestó. Fueron a cenar todos juntos y una vez, cuando todos estuvieron dormidos, tomó el teléfono e hizo una larga llamada.


	20. Amigas de Infancia

Una semana después, una hermosa mujer de ojos celestes entraba al centro donde se encontraba Akashi. Era un mujer muy hermosa. Sus cabellos eran del mismo color que sus ojos. Pero no iba sola. Iba acompañada por una hermosa joven, totalmente distinta a ella. A simple vista podría ser su hija, salvo que no se parecían en nada. La joven era mucho más alta, sus cabellos dorados como el sol y su ojos color verde esmeralda. Ambas eran muy hermosas. Muy distintas entre sí y de distintas edades, pero ambas muy hermosas.

Akashi Masaomi no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían. Kuroko le había contado. Le había dicho que irían. Pero aún así era difícil poder articular palabras, estando frente a ellas dos, después de tanto tiempo.

Corrió a saludarlas. La chica de cabellos dorados lo saludó con distinción y luego fue a sentarse a un sillón, dejando a Masaomi junto a la mujer de cabellos celestes.

\- ¡No puedo creer que hayas venido, después de lo mal que me he comportado! - ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte después de tantos años Nanami!- le dijo el padre de Akashi sosteniéndola por ambas manos.

\- Masaomi, lo mismo digo- le dijo emocionada la madre de Kuroko

\- Tú hijo, me dijo que vendrías, aún así, me costaba creerlo, después de todo lo que he hecho- decía nuevamente a modo de disculpa

\- El pasado es algo que no podemos cambiar Masaomi- le dijo ella algo seria. -Solo tenemos el aquí y el ahora -le dijo dedicándole una sencilla sonrisa.

\- Nanami- déjame darte las gracias por tu hijo, él se ha portado increíble con nosotros, él ha ayudado mucho a mi hijo. Sin dudas, criaste a un chico formidable! - ¡El salvó a mi hijo!

\- Si, mi Tetsu es un buen chico. Me alegro tanto que haya podido acercarse a Seijuro- dijo ella mirando a su hijo con orgullo.

\- Si, y ahora además vienes tú y la traes a ella contigo para ayudarme a mí. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Gracias!

\- Solo espero poder ayudar en algo. Este lugar me da escalofríos, no me gusta que tu hijo esté aquí - dijo Nanami mirando a su alrededor. El centro era enorme y se notaba que contaba con todos los lujos y comodidades posibles, pero aún así, no le gustaba para nada. Podía sentir en el ambiente mucho dolor y sufrimiento. La desesperanza del olvido.

\- Eso espero. Solo rezo para que mi hijo las escuche a ustedes - les confesó Masaomi.

\- Yo también- le dijo ella acomodando su pelo y arreglando su vestido.

\- Luces tan bella como siempre- le dijo mirándola emocionado. Verla a ella, era como ver a Shiori. Recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando se veían a menudo. Ellas habían sido primas en segundo grado. Aún así se parecían. Ver a Nanami, era recordar a Shiori, por eso no la había buscado nunca.

\- ¿Me recibirá Seijuro?- le preguntó ella algo nerviosa

\- Siendo la madre de su mejor amigo, no le quedará otra. Aunque no sabes que venías hoy.

\- Está bien, llévame donde esté él- le dijo inquieta

Acto seguido, la acompañó hasta el jardín. Seijuro estaba caminando por los jardines, acompañado de dos guardias.

\- ¿Ellos estarán presentes todo el rato?

\- Sí, son las medidas de seguridad.

\- ¿Puedes pedirles que nos dejen solos? - le preguntó Nanami

\- Si, pero ¿no tienes miedo? - él podría comportarse agresivo, perder el control.

\- El no me hará nada Masaomi, Shiori estará con nosotros , créeme- le dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Esta bien, pero estaremos alertas- le dijo él.

\- Tranquilo- le dijo colocando su mano en la muñeca del mayor.

De pronto, los guardias recibieron el mensajes por sus comunicadores y una vez que Nanami estuvo cerca de ellos, se retiraron. Ella saludó en forma muy cariñosa a Seijuro.

\- ¡Hola Seijuro!- le saludó ella colocándose al lado de él … ¿Sabes quien soy?

Seijuro la miró de arriba abajo sorprendido, Tetsuya era igual a ella. No lo podía negar.

\- Por el parecido imagino que es la Madre de Tetsuya- le dijo el poniéndose de pie, para saludarla como correspondía. Seijuro estaba impresionado. Esa mujer tenía una presencia casi imperceptible, similar a la de Tetsuya. Su sonrisa era muy cálida. Como la que solía tener su madre. Pero algo le llamaba profundamente la atención, y eso era lo dulce y confiada que se mostraba ante su presencia. De hecho, le impresionó que los dejaran solos, en el jardín del centro.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- le preguntó algo frío.

\- Primero dime con quien estoy hablando- le preguntó ella directa.

Akashi sonrió. Definitivamente esa mujer era la madre de Tetsuya.

\- Escoja - le dijo algo aburrido Seijuro, pero sin querer ser irrespetuoso.

\- Te haces llamar ¿"El emperador"? ¿Verdad? - bueno, contigo quiero hablar.

Akashi la miró serio. Era la primera persona que le pedía hablar con él directamente. Todos le temían. Todos querían que Seijuro apareciera siempre.

\- Todo suyo - le dijo con respeto –Aunque sabía que no se atrevería nunca a faltarle el respeto a aquella mujer.

\- No me voy a ir con rodeos contigo- le dijo algo dura - Vine hasta aquí puesto que sé que culpas a tu padre de cosas que no fueron como tú crees que fueron -le dijo sin titubear - Y por respeto a la memoria de Shiori vengo a aclarártelas "emperador"- le dijo ella muy seria, siendo incluso algo altanera.

Akashi encontró que ella era muy valiente sin dudas para hablarle así.

\- Sra Kuroko, disculpe, pero nada de lo que me diga, me podrá hacer cambiar de parecer- le dijo él con su voz absoluta e implacable.

\- Veremos- le dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa casi imperceptible. - Verás, no sé si sabes, pero con Shiori éramos primas en segundo grado –comentó - ella y yo fuimos siempre muy cercanas.

\- Lo sé- le respondió él

\- Pues sí- le dijo ella, lo fuimos y quiero que sepas, que no hay día en que no me acuerde de ella y de lo felices que fuimos juntas mientras pudimos compartir aquí en Tokio. Estudiamos juntas toda la primaria y secundaria. Fuimos muy cercanas. Luego se incorporó Amelí cuando llegó desde Inglaterra. Las tres estuvimos en el mimo salón de clases. Nos hicimos amigas de inmediato. - Ella lo miró de reojo al mencionar ese nombre. Seijuro frunció el cejo a escuchar ese nombre.

\- Si- lo sé.

\- Si, juntas fuimos sumamente buenas amigas. Amelí y Shiori eran más altas que yo, por lo que se unieron al equipo de basketball en Teiko, y luego ellas se fueron a continuar sus estudios a Kyoto y entraron al Instituto de Rakuzan, pero eso no mermó nuestra amistad.

\- Sí, ambas estudiaron y jugaron en Rakuzan también. Shiori fue la capitana del equipo Basketball, al igual que tú. Ella era muy buena, amaba jugar, por eso te enseñó.

La madre de Kuroko, había logrado capturar su atención. De Ambos a decir verdad.

\- ¿Entonces por eso mi padre odia que juegue, verdad?

\- Imagino que sí, ya que él siempre iba a verla jugar, no se perdía ningún partido de basketball.

Akashi se sorprendió, de una u otra forma, todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

\- Si, ellos se conocieron en la escuela - aunque eso ya lo sabes. Tú padre era el capitán de atletismo de la escuela y Shiori lo era del equipo de basketball femenino. Al principio nadie creía que ella fuera muy apta para el cargo. No era muy alta, era demasiado esbelta y delgada, pero tenía una gran agilidad, era muy rápida y contra todo pronóstico, era muy fuerte. – Así como tú- le dijo ella con ojos soñadores. Se notaba que la recordaba con mucho cariño. (Eso hizo que Akashi abandonara cualquier hostilidad hacia ella). - Por eso ella quiso enseñarte a jugar. Quería transmitirte la pasión que sentía por el juego. Confiaba en que serías tan bueno e incluso mejor que ella. Y por lo que he sabido por mi hijo, eres el mejor jugador que ha conocido.

\- No, su hijo lo es... él me venció en la final- le dijo sonriendo. Nanami le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Al principio, tu padre y ella no se llevaban bien- continuó la madre de Kuroko. Akashi salió de su ensoñación. Al principio, discutían todo el tiempo en la escuela. Ambas ramas, eran las más populares de la escuela. El equipo femenino de Basketball llamaba mucho la atención. Todas eran muy bellas. Por eso el equipo de atletismo perdía apoyo frente a la escuela. Se podría decir que no se soportaban.- rió.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó él cada vez más interesado.

\- Como eran los más populares, salieron elegidos presidente y vicepresidenta del consejo escolar. Al principio le costaba mucho ponerse de acuerdo, pero un día, tuvieron que reunirse con el consejo de escolar de otra escuela, no recuerdo bien cuál era, y cuando terminaron la reunión, a Shiori la empezaron a acosar. Tu padre ya se había adelantado, pero cuando vio que no llegaba, tuvo un mal presentimiento, y se devolvió a buscarla. El tipo de esa escuela, la tenía acorralada. Cuando él intentó tocarla, Shiori se defendió y lo tiró al suelo. Era muy rápida y fuerte. Pero cuando el chico intentó atacarla nuevamente, tu padre lo lanzó al suelo y lo dejó con un brazo fracturado. - Shiori quedó impresionada. Al igual que tu padre, nunca imaginó que ella misma se hubiera pudido defender tan bien sola. - Ella igual había dominado la situación, pero él no iba a tolerar ese comportamiento frente a una dama, el fue más rudo por supuesto y desde ese día se comenzaron a tolerar- sonrió.

Luego les tocó asistir juntos al baile de fin de año de la escuela. Ambos fueron los anfitriones y les tocó anunciar los premios. Ese fue el momento en que ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados. Más que Shiori se veía infartante - como comentó tu padre en una de las reuniones que tuvimos – rió ella.

\- Vaya, nada de esto lo sabía - dijo pensativo Akashi.

\- Me lo imagino- dijo ella- tu padre al morir ella, quiso olvidarla y a fin de no recordarla no quiso hablar de ella contigo. Lo que es una pena, porque igual la recuerda todos los días al verte- le dijo ella triste. Eres la viva imagen de ella, salvo por tus ojos. Sus ojos eran verde esmeraldas, pero en todo lo demás te pareces mucho a ella- le dijo mirando hacia abajo.

\- ¿O sea que parecerme a ella ha sido mi maldición?- le gritó desesperado Akashi- ¿Por eso ha tenido que ser así conmigo? -le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- El corazón de tu padre se endureció. Es difícil perder lo que más quieres - y todas las personas somos distintas, reaccionamos distinto.

\- Ella no era lo que más quería, él tenía una amante- le gritó furioso - él nunca quiere mencionarla, odia hablar de ella- le dijo molesto y con rabia- algo que molestó mucho a la madre de Kuroko.

\- ¡Basta Seijuro!- le dijo ella alzando la voz en un tono que él no era capaz de creerlo. Ella se veía que era muy simple y sencilla. No pensó que tendría ese carácter ..y mucho menos el atrevimiento de llamarle la atención.

\- Es hora de que aprendas a entender algunas cosas, que a simple vista no eres capaz de hacerlo. Tú padre, si bien es verdad ha cometido errores contigo, lo ha hecho por razones que tú no logras comprender aún.

Seijuro la miró con su mirada glacial. Nanami estaba sorprendida. Esos ojos tan fríos, tan duros no podían ser los un joven de 16 años.

\- No me mires así, que no soy tu enemiga- le dijo ella acomodándose sus celestes cabellos. Aunque creo que Shiori te hubiera visto colocarme esa cara, seguro te hubiera dado una buena reprimenda – sonrió.

Akashi volvió a molestarse. La miró con ojos despectivos.

Para tu padre, fue muy difícil aceptar la muerte de tu madre. Ella lo era todo para él. Akashi bufó molesto.

\- Seijuro, no te dejes llevar por artículos de prensa de aquella época ni por las acciones de tu padre, porque él en verdad la amaba.

Akashi no respondió, no estaba dispuesto a ceder en su postura.

\- No seas ingenuo Seijuro- eso fue un invento. Obviamente Amelí entraba y salía de tu casa puesto que era la mejor amiga de tu madre. Yo también iba a menudo, pero a mí no me cotizaron. -¡Parece que no era lo suficientemente atractiva!- rió. Akashi sonrió ante ese comentario. Ella debió haber sido igual de hermosa que su madre cuando más joven- pensó.

\- ¡Pero yo leí! – comentó Seijuro volviendo a la realidad

\- Si claro … pero ¿Sabes por que yo no fui motivo de especulación?

\- No- respondió pensativo Akashi.

\- Porque yo procedía de una familia humilde Seijuro. No venía de una familia poderosa como la de Amelí. Ella provenía de una familia inglesa muy poderosa. Ella se casó con el mejor amigo de tu padre. – ¿Qué mejor que inventar comentarios así para intentar separar a familias importantes?. ¡Yo también entraba y salía a todas horas de tu casa, pero a mí nunca se me involucró. Solo a Amelí. El padre de Amelí era muy poderoso, y Sato Aniyaki, su marido, era casi tan poderoso acá en Japón como lo es tu padre. Yo me casé con el padre de Tetsuya, un simple profesor universitario, a nadie le interesó.

\- ¿ O sea que todo fue por poder?- le preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¡Claro que sí cariño!- le dijo ella con dulzura. Nada nunca fue verdad. Todos éramos muy unidos. Tu madre viajó muchas veces a Inglaterra en secreto para realizarse el mejor tratamiento que existía en esos momentos para su enfermedad, pero a pesar de que se intentó todo, nada dio resultado. Tu padre no escatimó en esfuerzos ni gastos, estaba realmente desesperado. Todos lo estábamos. Ver a tu padre así, fue muy duro. Amelí pudo estar con él mucho más tiempo que yo. Y Sato se hizo cargo de ambas empresas. Él reemplazo a tu padre, para que él pudiera estar con tu madre. - Pero claro eso los diarios no lo mencionaron! ¿o sí?- le preguntó algo seria.

\- No- le respondió Akashi al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Por eso los relacionaron e inventaron el romance entre ellos. Pero nadie tuvo tiempo de salir a desmentir nada. Tu madre era la prioridad. Pero finalmente pasó lo que pasó y todo se desmoronó. Nadie volvió a saber de tu padre. Se encerró en su mundo. No dejó que nadie lo acompañara. No dejó que nadie lo consolara. –Tú preguntabas constantemente por ella, eras muy pequeño, no entendías que ella no volvería, por eso tu padre te obligó a olvidarla y no te permitió mencionarla más.

Todo había sido demasiada información para Akashi. Necesitaba estar solo. Quería pensar. La Madre de Kuroko le había contado una versión de los hechos totalmente distinta a la que él creía. Estaba casi en shock. No quería continuar, quería huir de ahi e ir a encerrarse a su habitación, quería pensar, llorar, no tenía claro qué, pero no quería seguir ahí con ella.

\- Lo lamento sra Kuroko, necesito irme a mi habitación- no quiero seguir conversando más, de verdad no quiero ser irrespetuoso con ud, no con la madre de mi mejor amigo y con la amiga de mi mad… pero no puedo, en serio- dijo mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas.

\- Dime Nanami, Seijuro- dijo ella acercándose a él, quería abrazarlo, pero no se atrevía , se veía que estaba muy sobrepasado y temía por sus reacciones.

\- Me voy- le dijo él casi echándose a correr- pero Nanami rápidamente lo tomó de su mano derecha. -Toma, te traje eso- le dijo ella pasándole un álbum de fotos - Te lo regalo- cuídalo bien, es mi mayor tesoro - le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Akashi apenas lo pudo mirar, pero asintió. Necesitaba huir.

\- ¡Seijuro!- gritó ella - ¡Tú eras lo más importante para ella!- ¡Cuando naciste fue su momento más feliz! - Akashi comenzó a llorar descontroladamente mientras huía.

\- ¡Seijuro! -le volvió a gritar mientras se aseguraba que lo podría escuchar - Y también lo eres para tu padre!- ¡Está tan desesperado como aquella vez!

Akashi corrió a su habitación. Se encerró en ella y lloró por un buen rato. Sentía demasiada tristeza en su interior. Se sentía devastado. No quería pensar en nada, solo quería llorar y nada más.

Masaomi recibió a Nanami en el recibidor. La notó muy triste. Se notaba que había estado llorando. Sus hermosos ojos celestes, estaban totalmente rojos.

\- Tendrás que darle tiempo ahora Masaomi- le dijo ella secándose las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de correr. Creo que todo fue muy fuerte para él.

\- Nada de lo que pasa aquí es sencillo- le dijo el padre de Akashi consolándola y haciéndole entender que estaban en un centro psiquiátrico.

\- Quedó muy mal- comentó ella

\- Lo sé- lo están atendiendo ahora y monitoreando ahora con las cámaras que tiene la habitación- pedí que lo hicieran- dijo Masaomi muy triste.

\- Cariño- le dijo a la chica de ojos verdes, hoy no será el día. Tendremos que esperar- le dijo ella sonriendo

\- No importa, esperaré - me quedaré el tiempo que sea necesario- mis primos japoneses están felices con que esté aquí.

\- Gracias a las dos- le contestó Masaomi

\- Ahora dale tiempo Masaomi- no lo presiones en nada- quedó muy agobiado - le insistió Nanami.

\- Lo sé- dijo mirando ansioso la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

\- Espero no haber empeorado las cosas- le dijo ella acongojada

\- La verdad no puede empeorar nada- le dijo él a modo de consuelo.

\- ¿Mamá?- le dijo Kuroko entrando al centro ansioso - Su madre se veía muy mal y eso le preocupó de inmediato. -¿Estás bien?

\- Si, hijo- le dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

\- Mamá, gracias- le dijo Kuroko abrazándola, estaba preocupado, él nunca la veía así.

\- Oh Hijo- le dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte aún. Estaba feliz por tenerlo a su lado. Sano, bien, a pesar de todas las tristezas que él había vivido también con sus compañeros.

Masaomi los miró con envidia. Él quería poder hacer lo mismo con su hijo. Abrazarlo fuertemente y poder pedirle disculpas. Por todo. Él solo rezaba porque llegara el día donde podría llegar a hacerlo..

Finalmente, se retiraron los 4. Masaomi fue a dejarlos a todos a sus respectivas casas en forma personal con su chofer. Kuroko no soltó a su madre en ningún momento hasta que llegaron a su casa. Se notaba que estaba muy triste y afectada. El padre de Kuroko salió a recibirlos preocupado. Luego de un breve saludo a Masaomi, entró abrazando fuertemente a su mujer para consolarla. Para ella, como madre, había sido muy difícil todo. Ver al hijo de su mejor amiga así, perdido, triste, con esa mirada tan fría, tan falto de cariño, la había conmovido demasiado. Luego miró a su hijo, a su marido y sonrió. Ellos podían no ser millonarios ni tener todo un imperio en propiedades y dinero. Pero sin dudas, eran felices. Y por eso, se sintió muy agradecida de la vida, una vez más.


	21. El regalo más preciado

Akashi estuvo muy mal el resto del día. Los dos Akashi se enfrentaban dentro de su mente…

\- ¡No debes creerle Seijuro!- le decía Akashi emperador- ¡Ella debe estar confabulada con tu padre, entre ellos dos deben querer engañarnos!

\- ¿No puedes creer eso de la Madre de Tetsuya?- le reclamaba Akashi molesto.

\- ¡Tú estabas ahí! ¡Tú viste a tu madre llorar y reclamarle a tu padre!- le decía su otro yo…

\- Si, pero quizás no escuché bien- recuerda que no escuché toda la conversación – le decía tapándose los oídos con las manos desesperado. Quería acallar esa voz interna, que solo buscaba torturarlo.

\- Eso es verdad- le dijo su otro yo – quizás no escuchamos todo. Siempre escuchamos partes de las conversaciones, nunca escuchamos todo. Por un momento, Seijuro sintió paz en consigo mismo. Su otro yo, por fin coincidía en algo con él.

\- No me sigas torturando- quiero salir de aquí- Quiero ver a todos, quiero volver a jugar, quiero recuperar a Atsushi y mi vida- por favor – le dijo

\- ¿Y tú crees que tu padre va a dejar que nos quedemos con Atsushi? … Cuando superemos esto, va a querer casarnos con la mujer que ya había escogido para ti… no creo que desista de esa idea tan pronto…

\- Bueno, si intenta hacerlo, nos escaparemos con Atsushi a otro país- nos iremos fuera a estudiar y no volveremos. - Ya tengo todo planeado de ser necesario. Mi tío no dejará que me obliguen- él sabe todo… él es mi tutor, la herencia de mi madre me pertenece- Mis tías no lo permitirán ..…

\- Yo también quiero vivir con Atsushi… al igual que tú, lo amo – ¿sabes?

\- Sí, lo sé- ambos lo amamos - le contestó Akashi

\- No has abierto el álbum de fotos que te regaló la madre de Tetsuya- le dijo el emperador cuando Akashi miró el álbum de fotos.

\- No- le respondió

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? – le preguntó su otro yo nuevamente. – Yo estoy aquí para ti. Nunca estás solo.

\- A ti es a quien más temo últimamente – le dijo Akashi

\- Nunca más atentaré contra nosotros ni contra nuestro cuerpo, eso ya te lo prometí- No quiero verte sufrir más… ni a Atsushi ni a Tetsuya.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Akashi sorprendido

\- Sí- le respondió el emperador. ¡Vamos, abre el álbum!

Akashi tomó el álbum con manos temblorosas. Estaba nervioso, más no entendía la razón.

La madre de Tetsuya tenía razón, lo que le había regalado era un tesoro. En él habían cientos de fotos de ella con su madre y de otra joven más, seguramente la otra amiga de ellas, Amelí.

Ahí estaba su madre cuando estaba en primaria, en secundaria y luego en la preparatoria. Las tres eran muy bonitas, pero para él sin lugar a dudas, la más bella era su madre. En todas las fotos se veía feliz. Muy feliz.

Seijuro tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Éstas corrían por sus mejillas por si solas. Él no quería llorar, pero sentía algo demasiado tibio en su corazón. En su casa, con suerte, le dejaban tener un par de fotos de su madre pero nada más. Este álbum, tenía casi toda la historia de ella.

Habían fotos con su padre también cuando era más joven. De seguro cuando se conocieron. Incluso del padre de Kuroko y del que debía ser el Sr Aniyaki de joven. Todos se veían muy felices.

Las fotos que más le gustaron, fueron las de la boda de sus padres y la del embarazo de su madre. Se veía tan feliz. Siempre tocándose el vientre. Dando a entender que él estaba ahí. Su padre también aparecía y se veía feliz, muy feliz.

Luego unas fotos con él ya nacido. En el coche, paseando ellos tres. Habían fotos con Kuroko de pequeño, y en otras le llamó la atención que aparecía una niña más grande que ellos dos, y estaba en brazos de la Sra Amelí. Al parecer ella había sido madre, antes que ellas dos…

Su madre, solía aparecer radiante en todas las fotos. Se notaba que era feliz… incluso en aquellas donde él era más grande… ¿entonces por qué el la recordaba siempre triste?

Siguió mirando las últimas hojas del álbum y en las últimas su madre estaba en una silla de ruedas, mirando el horizonte con su padre sosteniéndola de la mano y él corriendo a lo lejos por el prado. Sacó la foto y la dio vuelta. Tenía la fecha escrita a mano con lápiz pasta. Era del mes de mayo, su madre había fallecido en junio de ese año. Habían un par más y luego ya no más. La vida de su madre, seguramente había llegado a su fin. Pero las últimas dos, estaban los tres. Su madre lucía cansada, pero feliz. Su padre triste. Y él feliz de tenerlo a ambos abrazados. Los ojos de Akashi no daban más.

Nunca encontraría las palabras para agradecerle a la madre de Kuroko por tan preciado obsequio. Había quedado sin palabras. El álbum estaba muy bien cuidado, se notaba que lo atesoraba. Cuando saliera del centro, haría 10, 20, 30 copias de él y se lo devolvería. Así ella no tendría que deshacerse de él y él podría regalarle una copia a sus tías, tío y abuela. Sin dudas, ellas lo valorarían mucho también.

Iba a cerrar el álbum cuando notó que al final, había algo más. Abrió la última hoja, y ahí encontró un sobre. Sin dudarlo, lo sacó (pensando que habrían más fotos), pero para su sorpresa se encontró con una carta escrita por su madre a la madre de Kuroko. Su letra era como la recordaba. Perfecta. Hasta en esas letras podía ver su bondad. No sabía si leerla o no. No estaba seguro si esa carta había sido dejada ahí de adrede para que él la leyera o no, pero si la madre de Kuroko le había regalado ese tesoro, seguramente la carta, estaba incluida también. Se secó bien las lágrimas, no quería mojarla. No sabía que diría. La sacó con cuidado. El papel estaba gastado. Seguramente la madre de Kuroko, la había leído muchas veces. No quiso perder más tiempo, la abrió con cuidado y luego la comenzó a leer:

 _Querida Nanami:_

 _Quizás esta sea la última carta que te escriba. Ya no me quedan fuerzas. Mis manos apenas pueden sostener el lápiz, pero no quiero que nadie lo haga por mí. No puedo dejar que nadie escriba mi última carta para ti._

 _Quiero agradecerte una vez más, por todos estos maravillosos años de amistad. Por las infinitas risas, por todas aquellas lágrimas que hemos derramado juntas y por todos aquellos momentos difíciles que has vivido conmigo._

 _Esta enfermedad, está apagando mi vida. Más no todos los momentos maravillosos que he vivido. En muchos de ellos estás tú. Gracias por tu amistad desinteresada, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por mi amado esposo y mi adorado Seijuro._

 _La distancia ahora nos separa. Más no así el cariño y los sentimientos. Mi amor por ti supera todos los límites. Eres mi adorada y preciada amiga. Procura no olvidarme nunca. Yo donde esté, velaré por ustedes. Siempre estaré contigo y con los que amo._  
 _Si volviera a nacer, me gustaría contar con tu amistad una vez más, pero está vez por mucho más tiempo._

 _Gracias por enseñarme el verdadero valor de la amistad. Sin ti, no sé si la hubiera conocido._

 _Trata de cuidar de mi marido y de mi preciado hijo. Sin que se dé cuenta. Está muy enojado con la vida, lo sé. Encuentra que todo es injusto. De alguna manera lo es, pero me voy feliz, porque viví una vida plena. Donde siempre me sentí muy amada, respetada y querida._

 _Siempre recuerda que fui inmensamente feliz. Conté con las mejores amigas, con los mejores amigos, con los sobrinos más adorables y cariñosos del mundo, con el mejor esposo y sin dudas, con el mejor hijo._

 _Me gustaría escribir más, pero estoy agotada. Recuérdame siempre, no me olvides por favor. Y recuerda, no tengo miedo._

 _Tu amiga que te adora con el alma_

 _Shiori.-_

 _14 de Junio de 2006_

La carta había sido escrita el día antes de la muerte de su madre. Ella había fallecido al día siguiente.

Seijuro no pudo más con la angustia. Esa carta revelaba mucho. El amor por él, por su padre, lo feliz que había sido, lo buenas amigas que habían sido con la madre de Kuroko, etc.

Ahora era cuando más mal se sentía él ahora. Había sido muy mala persona con Kuroko antes. Si él hubiera sabido esto, nunca se hubiera comportado mal con él… y también había sido muy injusto con su padre… no sabía si le había sido infiel o no, pero si había algo que su madre dejaba en claro, es que había sido enormemente feliz. Que se había sentido amada y respetada… ¿A caso eso no hablaba por sí solo?.

En esos momentos Seijuro cayó en un crisis… comenzó a llorar sin consuelo. Los médicos tuvieron que intervenir y llamar a su casa.

Su padre y su tío partieron de inmediato al centro. Para cuando llegaron, Seijuro estaba sedado y dormido.

Su padre comenzó a ordenar las cosas que tenía tiradas en el sillón de su habitación y otras que habían caído al suelo. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando vio lo que Seijuro había visto. Aquellas fotos eran maravillosas. Ni él sabía de su existencia. Su cuñado, también había quedado conmocionado, pero lo quedó aún más, cuando encontró la carta de su hermana. La leyó y no pudo contener las lágrimas tampoco. Masaomi se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro, sin saber de la existencia de la carta. Ayumu no le comentó al respecto. Solo la dobló, y la guardó. 

Masaomi, se acercó a la cama de su hijo y se sentó junto a él. Le hizo un pequeño cariño entre su cabellos mientras dormía. Lo miró de cerca, y pudo percatarse de lo hinchado que estaban sus ojos y lo rojo que estaba su rostro producto de las lágrimas. A pesar de la sedación, pequeñas lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

\- ¡Dios ayúdanos a salir luego de aquí! -¡permíteme recobrar a mi hijo!- susurró Masaomi desesperado. -¡Perdóname señor por todos mis errores!-

Akashi despertó levemente al escuchar a su padre. Por un momento se miraron y su padre asustado, le dijo:

\- Sé que no quieres verme, pero nos llamaron y corrimos hasta aquí- me voy, te dejo descansar hijo.

\- No- susurró Seijuro- quédate- le pidió moviéndose hacia él.

Tanto su padre como su tío se miraron estupefactos.

\- Quédate con él Masaomi- yo iré afuera un rato- le dijo Ayumu

\- Sí, claro- le respondió el padre de Akashi conmovido hasta el alma.

\- Quédate hasta que me duerma nuevamente- no quiero estar solo- le volvió a susurrar Akashi a su padre.

\- Nunca más estarás solo hijo- le dijo Masaomi besándolo entre sus cabellos.

Dos lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de Akashi, las cuales Masaomi secó suavemente con sus manos.

\- Descansa- le dijo acariciándolo por entre sus cabellos. Akashi lo miró por unos segundos y suavemente, volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.


	22. Una nueva visita

Akashi despertó temprano en la mañana. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo vivido el día de ayer. Tenía recuerdos de haber estado con su padre y con su tío por unos momentos, pero era todo muy confuso en su mente. Miró a su alrededor y su enfermero se encontraba junto a él, velando su sueño.

\- ¡Buenos días joven Akashi!- lo saludó como de costumbre con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Desea desayunar?

\- Buenos días…. – le respondió aún somnoliento, decidiendo en su interior qué era lo que quería hacer, ya que aún sentía deseos de continuar durmiendo. - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó.

\- Temprano, son las 8:00am – Si desea siga durmiendo- lo despertaré más tarde.

\- ¿Me podrías pasar mi celular? – le pidió de pronto. El día anterior no había sabido nada de Atsushi. Con todo lo acontecido, no había tenido tiempo de tomar su celular. Por un momento temió que Atsushi se hubiera molestado o asustado por no saber de él.

Su enfermero le entregó su móvil, pero para su sorpresa, no tenía ninguna llamada ni mensaje de Atsushi. Solo tenía un mensaje de su tío. Se sintió triste por unos momentos. No ver nada de él en esos momentos le provocó una sensación de vacío. Cerró su celular molesto, olvidando por completo el mensaje de su tío.

\- ¿Malas noticias?- le preguntó sorprendido su enfermero.

\- No, nada- ¿Te molestaría dejarme solo un rato? – le preguntó.

\- Joven, usted sabe que yo no p….. – le dijo titubeando

\- Solo un rato, quiero hablar por teléfono en privado…. – solo unos minutos, por favor…

Su enfermero suspiró. Se podría ganar un reto por eso, pero accedió. Luego de una crisis, tenían prohibido dejar a los pacientes sin supervisión directa. Pero cómo las cámaras de su habitación estaban encendidas, de pasar cualquier cosa, las alarmas sonarían de inmediato.

Akashi volvió a tomar su celular, y al abrirlo, se volvió a topar con el mensaje de su tío. Decidió leerlo de mala gana, pero lo que vio, lo dejó sin palabras. Era una foto. Pero no era una simple foto. Era una de él con su padre. Seguramente de anoche. Al parecer no había sido un sueño. Su padre le acariciaba tiernamente sus rojos cabellos mientras él dormía. Su mirada estaba totalmente enternecida y a simple vista se veía que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

No quiso detenerse a pensar al respecto. Quería llamar a Kuroko y a Murasakibara. Pero era muy temprano aún. Kuroko de seguro se encontraría despierto, pero Murasakibara no lo estaría, menos un domingo. Iba a escribirle un mensaje primero a él y luego llamaría a Kuroko, pero se sorprendió ver conectado a esa hora a Murasakibara. A los segundos, sonó su celular:

\- ¿Cómo estás Sei-chin?- le dijo gritando por el otro lado de la línea.

\- Bien- le respondió apartando su oído del teléfono. El grito de Murasakibara casi lo había dejado sordo, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿En serio? - ¡he estado muy preocupado!- le dijo

\- ¿De verdad?- le preguntó un poco irónico. (la verdad era que estaba un poco sentido con él)

\- Siiiii- gritó- pero Kuro-chin me dijo que no te molestara ayer, que tendrías visitas importantes y que estarías ocupado. Así que fui un buen niño y no lo hice. Obedecí, aunque no me hizo gracia – le dijo en ese tono infantil que Akashi adoraba después de todo.

\- Entiendo- le dijo como respuesta. – Sí, ayer estuve muy ocupado después de todo. Fue un largo día.

\- Si, Kuro-chin me contó. – Habló con tu tío tarde por la noche y me dijo que fue un día duro para ti. Lamento no haber ido, pero Kuro-chin me lo impidió. Me dijo que alguien importante iría a verte.

\- Así fue- le dijo casi en un susurro.

\- El próximo fin de semana iré. Nadie me impedirá que vaya a verte. Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos Sei-chin- y entre mis piernas- le dijo de pronto continuando sus dichos, sin tapujo alguno, lo que hizo que Akashi sonriera.

\- También quiero verte- le dijo – te necesito...

\- Iría hoy Sei-chin, pero se que tendrás otra visita. Esta será un poco más difícil que la de ayer, así que trátala bien ¿quieres?

\- ¿Otra visita?- le preguntó extrañado. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Ahhhh- ya te dije que Kuro-chin me prohibió ir. También me prohibió decirte esto, pero hoy irá otra persona a verte. Y te pido que la trates bien. ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Sí- le respondió Akashi sorprendido por el tono autoritario con el que le habló de pronto. Ese te "pido que la trates bien" – sonaba más a una orden que a una petición.

\- Confiaré en ti Sei-chin- te hablaré más tarde de ir todo bien. Sino, hablaremos mañana.

\- Pero Atsushi… - le dijo Akashi sorprendido, Murasakibara le estaba cortando… él quería hablar más con él.

\- Te amo, no lo olvides Sei-Chin- le dijo con cariño Murasakibara cortándole la comunicación.

Akashi quedó totalmente sorprendido. El había querido contarle todo lo vivido ayer, pero al parecer Murasakibara tenía más información que él en esos momentos, al igual que Kuroko. Le molestaba quedarse al margen de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero bueno, si Kuroko estaba dirigiendo esto, no le quedaba más que confiar en él.

Miró nuevamente la hora, y decidió que ya no quería seguir durmiendo, por lo que se levantaría e iría a desayunar.

Casi iba saliendo de su habitación, cuando entró un mensaje a su celular, era de Atsushi.

"Tu visita llegará a las 11am. Sé respetuoso. Trátala bien"

Esta era la tercera vez que se lo decía. Parecía que Atsushi no entendía, que tan solo con decírselo una vez bastaba… pero no, estaba haciendo bastante hincapié en el tema, lo que lo estaba molestando un poco.

Salió de su habitación irritado. Tomó desayuno con varios de los pacientes del centro y su enfermero se mantuvo a su lado todo el rato. Luego, volvió a su habitación, tomó una ducha, se vistió apropiadamente, y faltando minutos para las 11, se dispuso a caminar a la terraza del centro. Era un lindo día. Si tendría otra visita "difícil" como le había dicho Murasakibara, era mejor recibirla en un lugar que a él le agradara. Segundos más tardes, llevaron té para servir y prepararon una mesa adjunta, con jugos de frutas naturales.

Faltando cinco minutos para las once de la mañana, la hermosa chica de ojos verdes esmeraldas y rubia cabellera, volvía a entrar por las puertas del centro. Luego de pasar por los chequeos previos de rigor, la condujeron hasta donde estaba Akashi.

Su enfermero fue el encargado de llevarlo hasta él. Estaba deslumbrado por la belleza de la chica.

\- Aquí está él- le dijo a ella. El es Akashi Seijuro.

\- Gracias- le dijo ella – Ahora déjenos solos por favor...

\- Sí Srta- los dejo – le dijo retirándose

Akashi la quedó mirando fijamente. Quedó sorprendido por la belleza de la chica. A leguas se notaba que era una chica muy distinguida. Sus movimientos eran lentos y refinados.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Akashi Seijuro- dijo levantándose caballerosamente para estrecharle la mano.

\- Buenos días Seijuro- le dijo ella con la mayor naturalidad estrechándole la mano. Akashi se sorprendió de la confianza con la cual ella le hablaba y se desenvolvía en su presencia. - Al parecer, no sabes quien soy…

\- No – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo- lo lamento.

\- No importa, no tendrías porqué acordarte de mí, éramos muy niños en aquel entonces…- dijo ella sonriendo - Sonrisa que desconcertó a Akashi, ya que por unos segundos le recordó mucho a la de su madre. Eran muy parecidas de algún modo. Sus ojos, la sonrisa, los gestos- Akashi estaba deslumbrado y aterrado en esos momentos- No sabía a quien tenía al frente…

\- Bueno, me presentaré entonces como corresponde- dijo ella sonriendo nuevamente agitando sus cabellos con su mano - Soy tu ex prometida – sonrió algo burlesca- Soy la mujer con la cual tu padre quería que te desposaras – Akashi abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido (si es que se podía) - Soy Mikami… Mikami Aniyaki.


	23. Mikami Aniyaki

Seijuro se molestó al escuchar ese nombre y más al saber que esa era la mujer con quien su padre lo había querido casar. - ¿En serio lo quería casar con la hija de su supuesta amante?. Seijuro no sabía qué decir… nada lo podría haber preparado para esa visita… estaba sorprendido, pero no estaba dispuesto a que ella lo notara…

\- Si viniste hasta acá para hacerme cambiar de parecer con respecto a la boda, te aviso que estás perdiendo tu tiempo- le dijo volviéndose a sentar con pose algo altanera.

\- No, no vine a eso – sonrió. – De hecho, creo que eso es algo que te debo agradecer…

\- ¿Agradecer?- le preguntó molesto…- ¡Claro ahora que estoy en este centro, me imagino que ya no debe ser atractivo para tu padre casarme contigo! -¿Verdad?

\- Bueno, creo que estar aquí encerrado de verdad te hace perder varios puntos –le dijo ella mordazmente, pero sorprendida por la lengua viperina que tenía Akashi, sin dudas, él no se iba con rodeos…

\- Me imagino…y varios… - le dijo el mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Pero bueno, no es por eso en verdad… - le dijo ella pensativa mirando hacia donde él lo hacía. - Ese matrimonio no contaba con mi venia para empezar, para mí el matrimonio son palabras mayores… y si es que QUIERO casarme – dijo ella recalcando la palabra "quiero" – deseo hacerlo con alguien que conozca bien y a quien ame… por eso no podía casarme contigo. - Así que desde ya, gracias por detener esa locura de nuestros padres.

Akashi la quedó mirando detenidamente. No entendía como esa mujer, le podría recordar tanto a su madre. Sus ojos eran muy similares, sus gestos, la forma de hablar, la forma de expresarse, de manifestar abiertamente su opinión. No llevaban ni cinco minutos hablando y ya lo tenía impresionado. Si no estuviera enamorado de Murasakibara, sin lugar a dudas, él habría intentado atraerla para sí.

\- Entonces no entiendo tu visita…. – le dijo él

\- Bueno, esta idea del matrimonio se fijó hace muchos años. Siempre quise venir nuevamente a Japón. Mi madre siempre sonreía cuando hablaba de Teiko y de Rakuzan. Cuando tu padre suspendió el matrimonio, pensé que ya no podría venir nuevamente a ver este país… por eso, cuando Nanami llamó, no lo pensé dos veces. Accedí a venir con gusto.

\- ¿Te estás quedando en la casa de Tetsuya?... ¿De la Sra Kuroko?- rectificó

\- No, no quise importunarlos. Tengo primos acá. Y en el peor de los casos, me quedaría en un hotel. No tengo problemas con eso.

\- Ya veo… - dijo él pensativo

\- Pero bueno, también tenía curiosidad contigo, quería verte. Cuando Nanami me llamó y pidió que viniera, no entendía bien el motivo, o quizás no lo creía en su totalidad... pero ya llegando a Japón me pudo explicar en detalle algunas cosas que no logré entender en un principio…pero que ahora, que estoy aquí contigo, estoy empezando a entender y a creer...

\- ¿Qué cosas?- le preguntó él intrigado.

\- Ah no, las preguntas las haré yo primero… después podrás preguntar tú- le respondió ella con un tono de superioridad agitando sus cabellos.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que te responderé? - ¡Te ves muy segura de ti misma!- le respondió él colocándose serio.

\- Porque lo harás … - le dijo ella también colocándose seria. Responderás a cada una de mis preguntas.

\- ¿Quién diablos te crees para hablarme así?- le preguntó Seijuro molesto.

\- Para empezar, soy tu ¿Senpai? .. ¿así dicen aquí verdad?…. Soy mayor que tú, así que de por sí, me debes respeto. Segundo, soy mujer ¿No? … reglas que los japoneses, no pueden ignorar… ¿verdad? – Akashi la miró furioso- ella era muy segura de sí misma y no le tenía ni un ápice de miedo- y tercero y la más importante… Akashi la miró incrédulo…. Yo soy quien tiene todas las respuestas a todos esos vacíos que tienes dentro en tu cabeza…

Akashi la miró sorprendido, abriendo los ojos de par en par. ¿Sería así? ¿Tendría ella las respuestas a esos vacíos que él tenía aún en su mente?

\- Supe que tu madre falleció hace un par de años- comentó Akashi para retomar el curso de la conversación. Ella ya había logrado capturar su total interés

\- Sí- también falleció de cáncer- le dijo ella bajando la mirada algo triste.

\- Lo sé… - le dijo él como si nada…

\- ¡Pero qué poco caballeroso eres! - ¿No es aquí donde la otra persona dice: "lo lamento" ¿O algo así?

\- No me nace ser caballeroso contigo- le dijo Akashi algo despectivo

\- ¿Y por qué sería eso?- le preguntó ella divertida

Akashi dudó en responder.

\- ¡Ahhhh será porque tu padre fue amante de mi madre! ¿Por eso es?- le dijo ella sonriendo en forma irónica

\- ¿Y qué si fuera así?- le dijo el molesto.

\- ¿O sea en que verdad crees eso?- le preguntó ella volviendo a colocarse seria.

Akashi no le contestó. En verdad, esa hipótesis la estaba descartando. La madre de Kuroko le había dicho que eso no era cierto… y en su carta, su propia madre jamás tocó el tema… pero esta mujer le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Estaba tocando temas que jamás pensó hablaría con una completa desconocida, y menos con la hija de la involucrada.

\- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato "emperador"? – le preguntó ella con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

\- ¿Cómo sabes ….?

\- Lo sé todo Seijuro- le respondió ella haciéndolo enojar. Que le hablara con esa confianza, era impensado...

\- Sabes, tu presencia no me es grata- por favor retírate- le dijo él de pronto.

\- ¿Por qué huyes de mí "emperador"? - ¿No crees que ya es hora de que Seijuro sepa la verdad?

\- ¿La verdad de qué?- le preguntó Akashi irritado. Extrañamente sentía que todos sabían algo que él no…

\- Si yo hablo con el emperador … ¿tú te enterarás de todo verdad?

\- Por supuesto… tenemos un solo cerebro después de todo ¿No?- le respondió irónico, ya que consideró la pregunta estúpida y fuera de lugar.

\- Es que es debido a eso, es que él no quiere aparecer… tiene miedo de enfrentarme …

\- ¿Por qué diablos él te tendría miedo a ti?

\- Porque sabe que te diré la verdad de las cosas… cosas que él ha estado haciéndote creer que son ciertas…cuando no lo son- le dijo ella abriendo sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Akashi asustado

\- Quiero decir que él ha cambiado ciertos recuerdos en tu memoria…

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – le gritó Seijuro

\- No, no lo es- le respondió ella tan segura de lo que decía, que Akashi llegó a dudar.

\- Demuéstralo- le exigió Akashi. Sino, esta conversación llega hasta aquí… Mikami sonrió.

\- Pues bien Seijuro, ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que no me recuerdas, si juntos escuchamos a nuestras madres conversar en más de una oportunidad? ¿Y jugamos con Tetsuya en varias oportunidades, los 3, en tu casa de Tokio?

\- Eso nunca pasó….

\- Pero sí te acuerdas de Tetsuya a esa edad…

\- Claro, puesto que a él lo conocí desde siempre…

\- A mí también Seijuro…

\- ¡Mentira!- le gritó- ¡Nunca te había visto!

\- Entonces emperador, explícale cómo estamos juntos en todas estas fotos- le dijo ella extendiéndole un sobre con fotos…

Akashi lo tomó aterrado. Si eso era verdad, quería decir que su mente y su otro yo, le habían jugado una trampa.

Lentamente lo abrió y comenzó a ver las fotos una por una. Era verdad, ahí estaban ellos, y no solamente ellos dos, estaban los tres con Tetsuya. Sus madres también estaban con ellos… a medida que las veía, comenzó a recordar todo… era cierto, ellos se conocían desde siempre, los 3… pero ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?. Pero algo no cuadraba, Akashi emperador había despertado en sus años de secundaria, cuando Murasakibara lo desafió… eso había sido años después de la muerte de su madre…

\- Ya emperador, será bueno que te aparezcas y le expliques todo a él…. ¿O quieres que le diga todo yo primero?

\- Cuéntale todo tú primero- él merece saber la verdad…

\- Así me gusta- exclamó ella, sirviéndose una tasa de té. – Ponte cómodo Seijuro, será una larga conversación…..

Akashi estaba en shock. Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos. No estaba preparado para lo que había oído. Y sin dudas, no lo estaría para lo que vendría después… su cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Pero tenía que enfrentarlo…

\- Adelante- estoy listo – comienza – le dijo él mirándola fijamente. Mikami sonrió satisfecha.


	24. Mikami VS El Emperador

-Primero comenzaré aclarándote algo- le dijo ella abriendo los ojos de par en par- Quiero dejarte bien en claro, que tu padre y mi madre jamás fueron amantes .. – le dijo ella tajantemente. – Seijuro la miró sorprendido – Si, así es, nunca lo fueron, tu padre amaba a tu madre cómo no tienes idea.

\- Yo solo recuerdo a mi madre triste, llorando – le dijo él.

\- Pero eso ella lo hacía cuando estaba a solas, con Nanami o con mi madre. Jamás lo hizo frente tuyo, todo fue muy rápido e inesperado. No podía creer que siendo tan feliz tendría que partir. Ella nunca tuvo miedo de morir. Su miedo y tristeza venían principalmente por el dolor que les causaría a ustedes dos. No quería dejarlos solos.

\- Pero yo recuerdo un día en especial en que mi madre lloraba y le gritaba a mi padre- le dijo él recordando aquel triste momento.

\- Bueno, no puedes culparla si algún día discutieron, pelearon o ella tuvo un ataque de frustración. ¿O Acaso la culparías si un día tuvo un arrebato de ira contra la vida misma?.

\- No, claro que no…- dijo él pensativo.

\- Seijuro, tu padre la amaba más que a nada en la vida. Mi madre -dijo ella sonriendo en forma triste -solía decirle a la tuya, que a veces la envidiaba por eso, ¿Sabes?

Seijuro levantó la mirada para observarla detenidamente. La voz de Mikami se había tendido a quebrar.

\- ¿Envidiar? ¿Por qué?

\- Varias veces las escuché hablando, ellas no sabían que las escuchaba, por supuesto, mi madre se hubiera molestado, pero ella solía decirle a tu madre que a veces sentía envidia por todo lo que la quería tu padre. ¡Qué a ella también le gustaría que la amaran de esa manera!- continuó.

\- ¿Tu padre no la quería acaso? – le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, si lo hacía, pero no de la manera en que tu padre amaba a tu madre. El siempre la llenaba de detalles. La trataba como a una reina. Siempre fue así, desde el día que se comprometieron. Cuando supieron de su enfermedad, tu padre se desesperó. Se enfureció con la vida. Buscó los mejores médicos, los mejores tratamientos. Viajaron a Inglaterra y se quedaron allá por varios meses. Pero nada funcionó. Tu padre no desistía. Quería que tu madre siguiera luchando. Hasta que ella, dijo que no más. Ya no tenía fuerzas. Sabía que sería en vano todo. Mi padre se vino a Japón y ayudó a dirigir las empresas de tu padre junto a tu tío. Tu padre dejó todo botado. Tus padres pasaron mucho tiempo con nosotras allá. A ti no te fue permitido ir durante todo ese tiempo. Solo los primeros dos meses. Después te trajeron para acá. Tu madre no quería que la vieras mal. Quería que la recordaras joven y feliz.

Después comenzaron los rumores de la infidelidad- continuó - pero esos solo fueron creados para causar daño, nada más. Tu padre estaba con tu madre las 24 horas del día. Era ridículo. Ellos no salieron a desmentir ni a aclarar nada, puesto que no era necesario. No tenían tiempo que perder. Shiori siempre le agradeció a mi madre el haber guardado su secreto hasta el final, a costa de su reputación y la de mi padre. Pero si todo se filtraba y se sabía de su enfermedad, no hubiera tenido la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Akashi (aún cuando creía entender claramente el por qué).

\- Seijuro, parece que no conoces cómo es el mundo realmente, ¿imagínate si todos sabían que la esposa del gran Akashi Masaomi estaba enferma?. Todos se hubieran vueltos locos. Los hubieran molestado, los hubieran seguido, sacado fotos, publicado en los diarios, hasta hubieran hostigado a los médicos. Además fue tu madre quien lo pidió expresamente, por tanto, nadie se opuso. Era su deseo y así se cumplió.

-Al morir tu madre, tu padre se cerró en su mundo. No dejó que nadie se le acercara. Ni mi madre, mi padre, Nanami, nadie. Solo dejó a tu tío cerca para que le ayudara contigo y con las empresas. Y eso fue solo, porque tu madre así lo dictaminó días antes de morir. La única vez que volví a ver a tu padre, fue en el funeral de la mía. Me sorprendió que a pesar de los años, aún la conservara, incluso hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Conservar qué?- le preguntó extrañado Seijuro.

-Su argolla de matrimonio- le respondió ella

\- Mi padre no lleva consigo la argolla de matrimonio- le respondió Seijuro seguro de su respuesta (jamás se la había visto).

-Si, aún la lleva- le dijo ella sorprendida de que no le creyera -Se la vi el otro día.

\- ¡No la usa!- le dijo el emperador molesto de que Mikami le hiciera creer lo contrario, ya que él sabía que su padre no la usaba.

\- No la usa en su dedo obviamente, la lleva colgando, con una cadena – le dijo ella sirviéndose un poco de té.

Seijuro no se había percatado nunca de que llevara una cadena puesta. Eso a su ojo del emperador no se le podría haber escapado tan fácilmente.

-Pues sí, así es…

\- Todo esto que me has dicho, no es casi nada nuevo, salvo lo de la argolla, lo demás, ya me lo había dicho la madre de Tetsuya y lo leí en la carta que le escribió mi madre a ella.

\- Bueno, esta era la introducción – le dijo ella mirándolo fijo. -Era el punto que te quería dejar claro. – Debes de dejar de odiar a tu padre por eso, él amaba a tu madre, nunca le fue infiel, cuidó de ella hasta su último suspiro y lleva su recuerdo incrustado en su mente y en su corazón, tanto así, que jamás fue capaz de rehacer su vida. Tu padre lo declaró abiertamente a mi padre una vez, que él morirá siendo viudo.

Akashi se sorprendió ante esa revelación. Era verdad, él nunca había visto salir a su padre con otra mujer. Nunca había intentado rehacer su vida. Habían pasado varios años de la muerte de su madre, y nada, nunca lo vio interesado en nada más que no fueran los negocios.

\- Pero ahora lo que necesito aclarar es lo siguiente… ¿Por qué tu otra personalidad, hizo que olvidaras todo eso? ¡tú estabas ahí! ¡estábamos ahí! ¡varias veces escuchamos juntos varias conversaciones! ¿Por qué olvidaste todo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste olvidar todo?- le preguntó Mikami directamente al emperador.

\- Lo hice por él- le contestó de repente el emperador furioso.

\- ¿Por él?.

\- Sí, ¡yo nací para cuidarlo y protegerlo a él!- ¡Para que nadie pudiera herirlo ni lastimarlo nuevamente!- ¡Asi que no me juzgues!- le gritó.

-Ok, no lo haré, pero necesito que me expliques – le dijo ella para "obligarlo a hablar".

\- Su padre lo dejó botado, lo olvidó. - ¡Él no entendía el motivo!. Masaomi fue muy cruel con él. No lo apoyó. No le permitió ni hablar de ella. No le dejó llorar su muerte. ¡No le dio tiempo ni espacio para nada! ¡Tuvo que volver a la escuela enseguida! ¡Seguir con sus clases particulares! - ¡Le exigió ser el primero en todo! - Lo llenó de actividades: violín, equitación, francés- Él quería sentir cariño y apoyo y nadie pudo dárselo, ¡Solo yo! - ¡Yo nací para protegerlo! ¡Para que él nunca más se sintiera solo! ¡Para que cuando tuviera miedo y se viera enfrentado a una dificultad, tuviera con quien contar! ¡Para que no lo hirieran más!.

\- Ya veo… ¿Pero hacerle creer cosas falsas? ¿Crearle recuerdo que no son reales? – ¿Olvidar personas? - le preguntó ella.

\- ¿Y de qué otra forma iba a poder hacerlo? -Si él solo recordaba lo feliz que era con sus padres, lo mucho que se amaban, ¿Cómo hubiera podido odiar a su padre?.

\- ¿Odiar a su padre?- le preguntó sorprendida.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Solo el odio te hace fuerte para poder sobrevivir en esas circunstancias! ¡Si solo vivía pensando en ese cariño no correspondido, él no lo hubiera logrado! ¡Se hubiera derrumbado! ¡No hubiera podido cumplir con las exigencias impuesta, y no sería quien es hoy!.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!-le gritó ella

\- ¡Sí lo es!- Masaomi así lo hizo y pudo, se aisló de la vida y de las personas- porque se llenó de odio en su corazón, de rencor. Esa fue su manera y esa fue la manera que adoptamos nosotros. Fue la única forma de que él pudiera sobrevivir al abandono total- le dijo el emperador totalmente ofuscado.

\- Pero lo llevaste por el camino equivocado, el odio no era el única forma - le dijo ella enojada. El emperador se sorprendió. Su mirada angelical se había puesto muy dura. Lo estaba culpando de todo. No era justo.

\- ¡No me mires así!- ¡Tú no eres nadie!- le gritó furioso. - ¡Sólo estás ofendida porque no quisimos aceptar el matrimonio!

\- ¡No, estoy ofendida porque has deshonrado la memoria y los deseos de Shiori! le gritó ella poniéndose de pie y apuntándole con el dedo.

\- ¡Es fácil aparecer siete años después y venir a dar sermones! -¿Dónde estuviste antes? ¿Dónde estuvo tu amistad?.

\- Mi madre también murió – ¡Mi padre también controla mi vida! -¡También me vi envuelta en un matrimonio que nunca quise ni propuse! - ¡Mi vida también está resuelta!- ¡Mi padre seguramente ya estará planeando con quien me casará ahora, la vida que deberé llevar, la cantidad de hijos que deberé tener, las notas que deberé tener en la universida!, ¿y quien sabe qué cosas más? – le dijo en tono muy fuerte. - ¡Mi vida tampoco ha sido fácil! – pero no por eso me he llenado de odio- Al menos tú tuviste a Tetsuya, él estaba aquí para ti, a Nanami, pero mientras estuvieron juntos, ¿qué hiciste? ¡nada, ni siquiera fuiste su amigo!- le gritó.

El emperador no pudo responder. Sabía que ella tenía razón, había herido a Tetsuya, y había deshonrado la memoria y deseos de su madre.

\- Sí tan solo Masaomi no hubiera sido como fue… - le dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

\- Lo sé – le dijo ella conmovida ante las lágrimas de Akashi.

\- Mi intención fue solo protegerlo – y cuando ya no dio más, quise ayudarlo a reunirse con su madre, quise ayudarlo a cumplir ese último deseo, para que pudiera verla una vez más, esa iba a ser mi última ayuda, pero no pudimos. No pudimos- sollozó.

\- Masaomi quiere recobrarlo, quiere pedirle perdón, está arrepentido ¿Le darán esa oportunidad?.

\- Eso es lo que él ha querido todo este tiempo, pero no había forma de llegar hasta él, hasta ahora, que intentamos morir- le dijo el emprerador secándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

\- Bueno, a veces cambios extremos requieren medidas extremas… - pero lo condujiste a un mundo de extrema soledad, de desolación absoluta.

\- ¡Todos quisieron dejarnos solos!- yo cambié porque todos cambiaron- le dijo él pensando en sus compañeros de Teiko.

\- ¿Todos?

\- No – le respondió él – Pero en esos momentos, era la única forma- le contestó.

Mikami se paró y alistó para irse.

\- ¿Te vas?- le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Si- le respondió ella- Creo que Seijuro y yo ya escuchamos lo suficiente ¿No?.

\- Si- le dijo mirando hacia la habitación, sabía lo que le esperaba. - ¿Me puedo quedar con estas fotos?- le preguntó él haciendo mención del sobre.

\- Claro, son para ti… para que puedas refrescar la memoria- le dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias- le dijo él cabizbajo.

\- Sé que Nanami te dejó la suya, así que yo te dejaré la carta que recibió mi madre por parte de Shiori- le dijo extendiendo el sobre. -También te dejaré este otro sobre para que lo veas – le dijo extendiendo la mano, pero antes que Akashi lo tomara, ella lo alejó rápidamente- Eso sí, antes de ver el contenido de este sobre, quiero que leas primero la carta de mi madre, en ese orden. La carta de mi madre primero y luego ves el contenido de este otro- Solo ahí- le dijo ella autoritaria -¿Entendiste?

\- Si- le respondió él entre molesto y sorprendido - ¿Qué es?- ¿Qué contiene?

\- Lo sabrás una vez que hayas leído la carta que Shiori le escribió a mi madre – Si quieres volver a verme o contactarme por algo, solo dirígete a Tetsuya, si no quieres volver a verme, fue un gusto Akashi Seijuro, en serio me gustó volver a verte después de tantos años- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. - Y dicho esto último, se fue.

Mikami se fue muy pensativa. Ella siempre había pensado en el emperador como alguien malo. Pero finalmente, se dio cuenta, que él había nacido para proteger a Seijuro. No de la mejor manera, eso estaba claro. Se creía superior y absoluto. Tetsuya le había explicado bien esa personalidad de él. Pero ahora, al escuchar sus motivos originales, no lo encontraba malo del todo. Solo podía sentir una gran lástima por Akashi.

\- ¡Dios Shiori! ¡Si estuvieras aquí, esto quizás nunca hubiera pasado! – exclamó ella mirando hacia el cielo. -A veces pienso que hiciste las cosas pensando que algo así podría pasar, por eso hiciste varias cosas antes de partir. La parte que correspondía a mi madre y a mí, ya están hechas, ahora confiemos en que todo saldrá bien.

Caminó hacia la salida y ahí estaba el chofer junto a Masaomi quien esperaba por ella. Al principio ella lo miró disgustada.

\- Sabes, esa es la misma mirada que me puso el hijo de Nanami cuando llegó a mi casa y salvó a Seijuro- le dijo resignado.

\- ¿Por qué Masaomi? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu hijo? ¿Por qué los padres nos hacen pagar a nosotros los problemas que tienen?.

\- ¿Tú también?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- No a ese extremo, pero mi padre también quiere controlar todo en mi vida- le dijo molesta.

\- No lo sé- supongo que es porque nadie nos enseña a ser padres- le dijo resignado.

\- Pero sí sabes lo que siente ser hijo, porque lo fuiste primero, antes que ser padre. -¡Nosotros no corremos con esa ventaja!, tú como hijo puedes distinguir fácilmente lo que te gusta o no de tus padres, de esa experiencia debiste haber aprendido.

Masaomi no contestó. No tenía nada que discutir.

\- Bueno, ahora no importa- Lo que realmente importa, es que tu hijo está esperando por ti, es hora que vayas por él.

\- ¿Crees que me aceptará?

Mikami sonrió.

\- ¡Claro!- le dijo mirando nuevamente al cielo desde la ventana de la limosina – ¡Está ansioso esperando por ti!.


	25. La Carta de Amelí

Akashi se quedó mirando los dos sobres que tenía en sus manos. Sabía más o menos que diría la carta de la madre de Mikami, pero el otro sobre era una total incógnita. De todas formas, seguiría las instrucciones dadas por ella, y las leería en el orden señalado.

Se paró de la terraza donde se encontraba y se dirigió a sentarse a la sombra de un gran árbol. Ese lugar le gustaba. Se podía sentir tranquilo, en paz. Una sueva brisa corría y podía ver cómo movía las ramas de los árboles.

Miró a su alrededor y si bien, habían pacientes que salían a caminar por los jardines, estaban a suficiente distancia como para no ser molestado. Los guardias también estaban a una distancia prudente.

Tomó la primera carta y suspiró largo y tendido cuando la abrió. Ahí estaba otra vez la letra de su madre. La miró detenidamente y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Esta vez su letra se veía más deteriorada. Seguramente la había escrito después de la carta a la madre de Kuroko, puesto que vio la fecha y era la misma, la había escrito el mismo 14 de Junio. Se armó de valor y con manos temblorosas, comenzó a leerla.

 _Querida Amelí:_

 _Sé que prácticamente no queda nada por decirte. Creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo, pero aún así, no puedo dejar de plasmar en esta pequeña carta, todo lo agradecida que estoy de ti y de tu hermosa familia, por todo el apoyo y ayuda incondicional que nos han brindado en estos duros meses._

 _Gracias a ustedes, he podido tener a mi esposo a mi lado y a mi hijo bien cuidado._

 _¡Quien hubiera podido creer, quince años atrás, que nosotras hubiéramos podido llegar a ser tan amigas, a pesar de ser tan diferentes y de lo mal que nos llevamos al principio!. Pero junto a Nanami logramos llegar a ser más que amigas, incluso más que hermanas. Esta es sin dudas la mejor familia que uno puede tener, la que uno escoge más allá de los lazos de sangre. ¡Hemos reído y llorado tanto juntas!_

 _Lamento que por mi egoísmo y deseos, te hayas visto en vuelta en tan desagradables comentarios. Pero aunque me digas que no te importa, siempre he podido ver que te afecta. Ya que mucha gente que creías amiga tuya se ha alejado de ti por ello. Has tenido que aislarte prácticamente del mundo por culpa mía, por ello no me cansaré de seguir agradeciéndotelo hasta mi último suspiro. Gracias a ustedes, me voy tranquila y feliz._

 _Ya casi no tengo fuerzas, pero no tengo miedo. Recuérdalo. Fui muy feliz y muy dichosa. Tuve las mejores amigas, excelentes amigos, un excelente marido y un maravilloso hijo. Mi único deseo es que ustedes, los que quedan, puedan a llegar a ser tan felices como yo._

 _Me voy tranquila, pero no por ello menos triste. Me hubiera encantado ver crecer a mi Seijuro maravilloso, a Mikami y a Tetsuya. Ojalá ellos puedan llegar a ser tan amigos como nosotras lo fuimos._

 _Cuida de mi marido y mi hijo. Masaomi está muy enojado con la vida. No quiero que se encierre en su mundo y abandone lo más importante. Si algo llegase a suceder, no te olvides de mi encargo. Lo más que quiero es que sean felices._

 _Adiós querida amiga… recuérdame siempre._

 _Gracias por todo una vez más._

 _Te quiero con el alma._

 _Shiori.-_

 _14 de Junio de 2006_

\- ¡Qué bueno que fuiste tan feliz mamá!- ¡Gracias por quererme tanto!- pensó Akashi mirando unas nubes que pasaban por esos momentos. Se recostó en el pasto y comenzó a mirarlas detenidamente. ¿Hacia cuánto tiempo que no hacía eso? - ¿Solo recostarse en el pasto a ver las nubes pasar?. Cuando pequeño siempre lo hacía. Les buscaba forma. Siempre lograba encontrarle forma de algo a alguna. Ahora las miraba y solo parecían motas de algodón- sonrió.

Puso la carta en su pecho y sintió como esas palabras ahí plasmadas le lograban dar paz, tranquilidad y calor. Su corazón ya no se sentía vacío. Sintió cómo la sangre corría por sus venas nuevamente.

Saber que la mujer que más había amado en su vida, había sido feliz y que se había sentido amada hasta al final, fue muy reconfortante para él. Le alegraba saber que su padre la había amado y le había sido fiel siempre. Su madre ya había vislumbrado en su padre su cambio de actitud hacia la vida. Era entendible después de todo. Pero aún así, no sentía justo que él se hubiera alejado de él de la forma en que lo había hecho. Más que padre e hijo, parecían enemigos. Pero él también había sido culpable después de todo. Él nunca quiso acercarse a su padre por todos aquellos recuerdos que él tenía en su mente.

Tomó sus cosas, y fue directo a su habitación. Ahí se encerró. Le envío un mensaje a Murasakibara indicándole que todo estaba bien, que Mikami había ido y habían tenido una conversación bien llevada, pero que ahora solo necesitaba descansar. No quería ser molestado por lo que apagó su celular. Dejó las cartas aun lado. Esto no podía esperar, era urgente.

Cerró las cortinas de su habitación, se sentó en el gran sillón que ahí tenía, y se concentró, luego de unos segundos comentó en voz alta:

\- Tú y yo, tenemos que conversar seriamente.

El emperador despertó de inmediato cuando Akashi lo llamó.


	26. Akashi vs Emperador

\- Sé lo que me vas a decir…. – le dijo el emperador resignado.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó Akashi.

\- Por lo mismo que le dije a ella, para protegerte.

\- ¿Pero creándome recuerdos falsos? ¿Haciéndome odiar a mi padre?.

\- ¡Era más fácil así! ¡habíamos escuchado esas conversaciones!…- además tu padre cada vez se alejaba más de ti y con cada acto, tu padre te dañaba más y más - Fue la única manera que encontré en ese momento de ayudarte- le respondió el emperador.

\- ¿Pero no despertaste en Teiko? ¿Aquel día que Murasakibara me desafió?.

\- Ahí desperté para ti- Ese día tomaste conciencia de mi existencia. Yo nací al poco tiempo de morir tu madre. Cuando llorabas por las noches en esa terrible soledad que te fue impuesta.

\- ¿Ahora cómo podré saber que fue verdad y qué fue mentira?- le preguntó Akashi angustiado.

\- Eso ya lo sabes, no es que vivas una realidad paralela o algo así, solo me tomé de conversaciones que escuchamos, de cosas que leíste y te convencí de que eran ciertas, para que pudieras odiar a tu padre, para que fuera más fácil aceptar su abandono. Tú sabrás discernir de ahora en adelante qué es verdad o que es mentira. Todo lo que hice fue por ti Seijuro.

\- Lo sé – le contestó Akashi sin saber cómo lidiar con esa situación.

\- ¿Me perdonarás algún día?- le preguntó el emperador.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, porque gracias a ti sobreviví a la pena y el dolor.

\- Me alegro que lo veas así- el dijo el emperador.

\- Pero también gracias a ti casi muero- le dijo Akashi tajante.

\- No podíamos permitir ese castigo injusto- le dijo molesto.

\- Tú no lo podías permitir, casi me hiciste asesinar a mi padre- le dijo impactado. -Nunca dudé en hacerlo. Sentí tus ganas de matarlo.

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?- le preguntó desafiante- ¿Ibas a permitir que te siguiera golpeando? ¿No ibas a hacer nada?.  
\- Yo hubiera dejado esa casa y me hubiera ido a Londres con mi abuela y mi tío. Quería irme, nunca hubiera asesinado a mi padre… a pesar de todo es mi padre y yo no soy un asesino.

\- Ahora que las cosas están mejor para ti, ¿Me abandonarás?- le preguntó el emperador resentido.

\- Nunca más te dejaré tomar control sobre mí ¿Lo sabes verdad?.

\- Lo sé- le respondió él.

\- Ya no te temo, no volverás a doblegarme nunca más…- le dijo Akashi decidido.

\- Esa nunca fue mi intención. Yo solo aparecía cuando te sentías débil, vulnerable, superado. Tú solo me dejabas actuar cuando te rendías- Nunca te quise doblegar. Solo proteger.

\- De ahora en adelante, no lo harás más… aunque me sienta débil y vulnerable. Debo saber experimentar nuevamente esas sensaciones. No eres ni soy Dios ni quiero serlo. Solo quiero ser una persona normal y salir de aquí. Quiero volver a la escuela, con mis amigos, con Atsushi, a mi casa.

\- Sabes que tu padre no aceptará esa relación- le dijo enojado el emperador, lo que inquietó a Akashi.

\- Bueno, haré que lo acepte…

\- No podrás sin mí. Si actuamos juntos él nos temerá, y podremos obligarlo a aceptar nuestras condiciones- le dijo autoritario.

\- Si podré, no te necesito para eso. No quiero que nadie más me tema. Desde hoy, retomaré las riendas de mi vida. Tú no la dirigirás nunca más.

\- O sea, me abandonas… después de todo lo que he hecho por ti- le dijo el emperador ofendido.

\- No, no lo hago. Siempre serás parte de mí. Solo que desde aquí en adelante, yo decidiré y dirigiré mi vida. Debes fusionarte conmigo. No debemos hablarnos como seres independientes. Somos solo uno.

\- Si lo hago, ya nunca más podremos hablar ¿Lo sabes? ¿Verdad?.

\- Lo sé- le dijo Seijuro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso no es un alivio librarte de mí?.

\- Te extrañaré supongo, has estado conmigo desde hace tiempo. Estoy acostumbrado a tu presencia en mi soledad.

\- Siempre estaré aquí- le dijo el emperador. 

\- Me sentiré solo sin ti- duele decirte adiós después de todo.

\- Sí, pero cuando quieras que aparezca, llámame – yo vendré.

\- Quizás nunca lo haga.

\- Pero si quisieras hacerlo, algún día, ya lo sabes.

\- ¿Este es el adiós entonces?-le preguntó Akashi mirando un punto a lo lejos que solo él podía ver en esos instantes.

\- Si, hasta que me vuelvas a necesitar.

\- Espero no volver a necesitar de ti -le dijo mientras sendas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Ojalá puedas encontrar la felicidad, si tú lo eres, yo también lo seré.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?.

\- Sí – después de todo, tus penas y alegrías son las mismas que las mías, yo quiero verte feliz Seijuro, sonreír. Tu padre quiere recuperarte, se ha dado cuenta de sus errores, creo que ya nunca más volverás a sentirte solo. Tienes amigos, recuperaste a Atsushi, tienes a tu tío, a Tetsuya… quizás ahora tienes la real oportunidad de ser feliz, tómala y no la desperdicies.

\- Ahora que está en mis manos, siento miedo- le dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar de angustia. 

\- No lo tengas, debes arriesgarte.

\- ¿Y si nada mejora?

\- Mejorará, créeme- le dijo el emperador con cariño.

\- ¿Y si no?- preguntaba Seijuro asustado. El pecho le dolía de la angustia. Sentía que comenzaba a quedarse sin aliento.  
\- Mejorará y si no, aquí estaré.

\- Te extrañaré enfermo maniático del control y del poder absoluto- le dijo Seijuro sonriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Yo también – le dijo triste – Extrañaré nuestras conversaciones y mis intervenciones en los partidos de basketball.

\- Adiós- le dijo Seijuro secándose nuevamente las lágrimas

\- Adiós- y diciendo esto último, Seijuro dejó de sentir la presencia de él. Hace años no se sentía así. Era extraño. Él había estado siempre ahí. Con él. Pero ahora no. Lo extraño era que creía que se sentiría solo, pero no era así. Se sentía extrañamente completo. Se sentía dueño de su destino, por primera vez en muchos años. Era una extraña sensación.

Pasaron unas horas, y Akashi se vio obligado a salir de su habitación, puesto que ya era hora de la cena. No había comido ni bebido nada desde que Mikami se había ido. Había sido un día muy largo para él, y se sentía cansado mentalmente pero extrañamente feliz.

Su enfermero se acercó a él y se sorprendió al verlo. Su rostro estaba totalmente distinto. Se veía más fresco, más jovial… se atrevía a decirle que hasta más feliz.

Mientras cenaba junto con los demás pacientes, su enfermero le tomó varias fotos en momentos que Akashi no lo veía. Fotos espontáneas y naturales. Las comparó con otras que tenía en su celular y se sorprendió gratamente. Efectivamente su paciente, estaba mucho mejor. Su semblante había cambiado en forma drástica. Había rejuvenecido un par de años. No tenía ojeras y no tenía esa mirada fría que usualmente usaba. Se podría decir que era la de un joven normal.

Akashi compartió con los pacientes que ahí se encontraban. Reía con ellos. A algunos los escuchaba pacientemente y con otros conversó.

De pronto uno de los pacientes que ahí se encontraban, lo miró y le dijo:

\- Hijo, tu cara cambió- le dijo tomando su rostro en una forma un tanto brusca. Pero Akashi se dejó. Era un anciano que siempre solía conversarle y no era agresivo. Se podría decir que hasta era sabio.

\- ¿Cómo que cambió?- le preguntó Akashi sorprendido.

\- Ya estás bien- ahora debes irte de aquí. Este lugar es para ancianos y viejos locos como yo, no para jóvenes inteligentes como tú. –Aprovecha tu vida y tu juventud – No sabes cuánto tiempo la tendrás - le dijo tomándole del hombro.

\- Sí- le dijo Akashi – Lo haré, se lo prometo.

\- Bien hijo- bien- le dijo el anciano olvidándose prontamente de él, yéndose a conversar con otro anciano que tenía demencia senil y ya había extraviado sus lentes.

Akashi volvió tarde a su habitación. Su enfermero lo acompañó y le dio su medicación acostumbrada.

\- Ya no la necesitaré- le dijo Akashi tan convencido que por un momento él dudó en dársela.

\- Lo siento joven, debo dárselas igual. Estos remedios no los puede suspender de un día para otro. Sería muy perjudicial. Las dosis deben reducirse en forma gradual.

\- Pero en serio que ya no necesitaré nada- le dijo intentando converncerlo.

\- Le creo, en serio que sí… su cara es otra, lo puedo ver- pero por favor no haga que me despidan.

\- Ok, dámelas, pero mañana pídele al doctor pase por aquí a verme.

\- Sí joven- le dijo él tomando asiento en la silla de al lado de Akashi. El velaba constantemente el sueño de él.

\- Disculpa- le dijo de pronto Akashi.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo joven?

\- Si, me podrías pasar unas cartas que dejé en el sillón.

\- Claro- le dijo él yendo por ellas y entregándoselas a Akashi.

\- Me faltó una, no la leí. Quiero leerla antes de dormir.

\- ¿Quiere que me retire por unos momentos?- le preguntó su enfermero.

\- ¿Puedes?

\- Si, lo vigilaremos por las cámaras. Si necesita algo, me llama.

\- Gracias-le dijo Akashi.

Akashi no tenía idea qué podía contener ese sobre. Pensaba que sería una carta de Amelí a Mikami, pero cuando la abrió y pudo ver la letra, quedó en shock: era la misma letra… Era la letra de su madre sin lugar a dudas. La misma tinta, el mismo papel… todo… miró la fecha, y había sido escrita el día 15 de Junio, el mismo día que ella había dejado este mundo. Akashi miró el encabezado y casi se desmayó. Nada lo hubiera preparado para eso. Estaba dirigido a él, esta comenzaba diciendo:

"Para mi querido y maravillo hijo Seijuro"


	27. La Carta de Shiori

_Para mi querido y maravilloso hijo Seijuro:_

 _Hijo querido, le pedí a Amelí que te entregara esta carta en tu cumpleaños número 18 o en caso de que ella decidiera que era hora de que la recibieras._

 _Aunque ya no esté contigo, no quería perderme la oportunidad de felicitarte en el día que mi pequeño hombrecito se convierte en todo un hombre, cuando mi niño querido se convierte en mayor de edad._

 _Desconozco cómo será tu vida … ¿Tendrás más hermanos? ¿Otra madre? ¿Qué carrera habrás elegido?, ¿Tendrás una pareja que te ame? ¿Me extrañarás?... desconozco todos esos aspectos de cómo será tu vida, pero lo único qué sé y tengo claro hoy, es que deseo que en este día tan importante para ti, sientas que tu madre está contigo para felicitarte y desearte, que independiente de todo, seas muy pero muy feliz._

 _Lamento mucho no poder estar contigo. Te pido perdón por irme tan pronto. Te pido perdón por no haber podido verte crecer, por todos aquellos abrazos que no te puede dar, por todas aquellas lágrimas que no pude secar ni por todas esas sonrisas y momentos importantes que no pudimos compartir._

 _Mi vida se extingue a pasos agigantados. Todo fue muy rápido. No hubo nada más qué se pudiera hacer. Tu padre y yo lo intentamos todo. Pero hubo un momento en que decidí no seguir. Quería que me recordaras feliz y bien. Quise aprovechar hasta mi último suspiro para estar con ustedes. Mi adorada familia._

 _Hijo querido, si por algún motivo llegaras a recibir esta carta antes de los 18 años, seguramente será porque algo no anda bien. Quiero que seas fuerte. Lucha por tu felicidad a toda costa. Si tu padre se pierde en el camino, díselo. Confía en él. Es un excelente hombre. Un hombre de familia. Hoy lo veo triste y enojado con la vida. Pero él es un hombre justo y muy correcto. Sé que ve que me vaya, como una gran injusticia y como un castigo. Ayúdalo a ver que no es así. Ayúdalo a recuperar la alegría de vivir. Juntos deben aceptar esto como yo lo he aceptado. Para mí también es difícil partir y dejarlos a ambos, que son mi gran tesoro y mi felicidad. Pero me voy feliz, porque en todo momento me sentí amada y querida por los dos. Espero que mi partida, no sea el punto donde todo se derrumbe. Eso me haría tremendamente infeliz._

 _No quiero darte responsabilidades que no te corresponden hijo. Pero eres un Akashi. Conozco tu esencia y sé que eres fuerte. Comparte esta carta con tu padre y léanla juntos de ser necesario. Es la última que escribiré. Ya que no me quedan fuerzas, pero no podía irme sin dejar estas palabras escritas. Ya que me atormenta no poder estar para ti en este día. Sea cual sea. Sea tu cumpleaños o estés viviendo un difícil momento. Cualquiera sean tus circunstancias, hoy que lees esta carta, quiero que sepas que te estoy abrazando a la distancia con todo mi corazón. Y que lamento no estar presente para ti apoyándote en estos momentos._

 _Vive tu vida en plenitud. Pido a Dios que seas un hombre de bien. Corrige lo que sientas que tienes que corregir. Los dones que te han sido dados explótalos al máximo. Ayuda a tus amigos. No importa tener cien o uno. Pero a los que tengas, ayúdalos y confía en ellos. Apoya a tu padre. Ojalá pueda rehacer su vida. Deseo de corazón que encuentre otra persona que lo ame tanto como yo. Y el día que tú encuentres a la persona indicada, sea quien sea, venga de donde venga, ámala y respétala con todo tu corazón. El amor es lo que nos mueve en la vida. No el dinero ni la procedencia. Solo el amor sincero y puro._

 _¡Vive Seijuro, vive al máximo tu vida!. Te adoro con el alma hijo mío. Perdóname por irme tan pronto y dejarte. Perdónenme ambos por no estar ahí con ustedes hoy. Son mi mayor y más valioso logro. Mi amada y adorada familia._

 _Sepan que fui feliz. No cambiaría nada y me voy con la tranquilidad de haber sido amada tanto por ustedes como por mis amigos y familia. Mi madre, hermanas y hermano. El cuidará de ti en mi ausencia. Se lo pedí y él accedió feliz. Puesto que te adora. Los quiere mucho a los dos._

 _Me encantaría continuar escribiendo hijo querido, pero ya no puedo. Mis fuerzas se extinguen así como mi vida, pero recuerda que independiente del momento en el que estés leyendo esta carta, te abrazo con todo el amor y cariño que una madre puede sentir por su hijo. Eres mi mayor orgullo y satisfacción._

 _Te amo hijo mío._

 _Tu madre que te adora más allá de esta vida_

 _Shiori._

 _15 de Junio de 2006._

Los ojos de Seijuro ya no podían más. El dolor en el pecho era inaguantable. Creía que moriría de dolor en esos momentos. Su madre había dedicado sus últimos suspiros y fuerzas para escribirle a él. Se sentía feliz y desdichado al mismo tiempo. El recordaba el momento exacto cuando había partido. Su padre le había dicho que ya dormía, que ya descansaba. Su tío se lo llevó de la habitación. Recordó su funeral. Sus recuerdos venían a él en forma espontánea. Aquellos que habían sido borrados por el emperador. Era como si de repente recuperara la memoria de alguna manera. Ya no existían esas "lagunas mentales" en su mente. Recordaba con claridad. En el funeral de su madre estaban todos. Los padres de Kuroko, los padres de Mikami, sus tías, su abuela, su tío. Su padre visiblemente afectado. Ese fue el último día que vio a su padre. Al que recordaba. Luego él desapareció. No lo vio durante días… por muchos días. Cuando lo volvió a ver era un hombre completamente distinto. Era el hombre frío y dictador que hoy era… o que había sido hasta hace unos días atrás.

Se recostó en su cama a llorar. Se sentía culpable de alguna manera. Había estado desperdiciando su vida. Quería volver. Quería retomar su vida. Su madre lo había previsto. Al parecer había temido que las cosas cambiaran en su ausencia. No quería defraudarla. Ella deseaba que él fuera feliz, que ayudara a su padre, que cuidara de sus amigos y que cambiara lo que el quisiera cambiar. Qué aprovechara sus dones. Que amara sin miedo.

Poco a poco comenzaba a entender. Poco a poco comenzaba a visualizar su destino. El miedo estaba desapareciendo. De a poco su mente se estaba ordenando. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y eso era vivir. Vivir su vida al máximo. Tenía todo para ser feliz. Era joven, inteligente, sano (dentro de todo), tenía fortuna, tenía un padre y una familia a pesar de todo. También había descubierto que tenía amigos, buenos amigos. Y a alguien a quien adoraba. Sin pensar en nada más, ya había decidido salir de ahí. Su decisión había sido reafirmada. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo malgastado su vida.

Lloraba sin consuelo. Sentía vergüenza de todo lo que había hecho con y en su vida. Había hecho mucho daño. Su actitud no había sido la correcta, aun cuando había sido su forma de enfrentar las cosas, había estado equivocado. Muy equivocado. Se olvidó de las enseñanzas de su madre y optó por copiar la frialdad de su padre y usar el poder de su apellido para dañar de una u otra manera.

Llevaba mucho rato así. No sabía cuanto rato había pasado desde que había leído la carta de su madre. Pero de pronto sintió que abrían la puerta de su habitación. –"Se habían demorado" - pensó. Su enfermero solía entrar a los minutos, pero lo habían dejado solo mucho rato. No sabía porqué ni le interesaba.

\- Hijo- le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien - ¿Qué pasa Seijuro? ¿Por qué estás así? – le preguntó su padre sentándose a su lado en la cama y acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

Akashi se sorprendió. No pensaba que su padre llegaría a verlo ni mucho menos. Cuando lo habían visto llorar, lo habían llamado. Él había ido de inmediato. Pero había decidido dejarlo llorar un rato , necesitaba desahogarse. Sin lugar a dudas, lo que Mikami le había entregado, lo había descompuesto. Ahora sabría la verdad de todo. Todo tal cual había ocurrido.

Eso pensaba, pero Masaomi desconocía por completo la existencia de la otra carta escrita por Shiori.

\- Respóndeme hijo por favor- no quiero verte así- le decía su padre al borde de las lágrimas. Ya no toleraba verlo mal. Masaomi estaba al borde de la desesperación, no sabía que hacer para calmarlo y ayudarlo.

Luego Akashi hizo un movimiento que Masaomi nunca esperó. Se colocó sobre su regazo a llorar, para poder ser consolado por su él.

Masaomi miró al cielo, mientras unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus mejillas. Lo que sucedía era irreal. No lo podía creer, su hijo lo buscaba. Buscaba su contacto. Buscaba su consuelo.

\- Perdóname – le dijo Seijuro en un susurro.

\- ¿Perdonarte hijo? - ¡Aquí el único que tiene que pedirte perdón soy yo! - ¡Te he hecho tanto daño! – exclamó sollozando, llorando con él. - ¡Por mi culpa estás aquí! ¡Perdóname tú a mi hijo por favor!- le escuchó decir ahogando un sollozo.

Akashi nunca había escuchado a su padre así. No recordaba haberlo visto llorar nunca de la forma en que ahora lo estaba haciendo.

\- Padre – le dijo él llorando aún más fuerte ahogado por el llanto.

\- ¿Si, Hijo?- le preguntó llorando sorprendido Masaomi.

\- Quiero irme de aquí, quiero retomar mi vida.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás listo para salir de aquí?.

\- Sí- le dijo tratando de secarse las lágrimas que no terminaban de caer y sentándose a su lado para mirarlo fijamente.

Su padre se sorprendió. Su mirada era distinta. Si bien, estaba marcada por el llanto y el dolor, ya no veía esa frialdad en su mirada. Sus ojos brillaban, su mirada estaba relajada, lo miraba con ojos cálidos.

\- Cuando tú digas y estés listo, volveremos a nuestro hogar- le respondió Masaomi sorprendido. -¿Pero estás seguro?.

\- Quiero comenzar de cero nuevamente. Retomar mi vida. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo aquí.

\- ¿Ya no tienes miedo? – le preguntó sorprendido, acomodando su cabello.

\- La verdad sí – le respondió mirándolo serio. –Sé que no todo te gustará de mí. Seguramente te decepcionaré enormemente cuando te enteres de algo… - Pero una vez que lo hagas eres libre de deshacerte de mí si no puedes lidiar con ello- le dijo muy serio pensando en Murasakibara.

\- ¿Me dices esto por el chico alto de cabello lila?- le preguntó sin tapujos.

\- Sí- le dijo Akashi mirándolo a los ojos con un sentimiento de culpabilidad en esos momentos. Sabía que su padre deseaba un heredero. Pero él no podría tener hijos.

\- Si ese es tu miedo, vámonos de aquí – Lo sé todo hijo- le dijo él colocando su mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo.

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó asombrado.

\- Sí, tu tío me lo comentó hace un tiempo. Debo reconocer que me entristece pensar que no llegaré a tener nietos, pero si ese es el precio que debo pagar por recuperarte, gustoso lo pagaré.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Akashi sumamente sorprendido.

\- Sí, ¿Nos vamos a casa?- le preguntó Masaomi levantándose de la cama y dándole la mano a su hijo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Sí- le dijo tomándola con fuerza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. – Cuando estemos en la casa, quiero mostrarte algo- le dijo Akashi a su padre.

\- Entonces veamos que necesitamos hacer para poder ver eso lo antes posible- le dijo Masaomi aferrándose de pronto a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo. Fue algo impulsivo, pero Akashi lo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón.

Ahora sí, no sentía miedo de nada.


	28. Evaluación

A primera hora del día siguiente, llegó el doctor Himura para analizar la situación de Akashi. Había sido llamado en forma urgente por Masaomi. El doctor se llevó una grata sorpresa al verlos a ambos sentados en la terraza, tomando té como si nada hubiera sucedido. El semblante de Akashi había cambiado radicalmente. Se veía que estaba en paz, tranquilo. Se podría decir que hasta estaba feliz.

\- ¡Buenos días!- les dijo él saludándolo a ambos de forma cordial. – Vine lo antes que pude Masaomi – continuó diciendo algo agitado.

\- Si, discúlpame por llamarte tan tarde el día de ayer, pero necesitamos hablar contigo- le dijo Masaomi invitándolo a sentarse junto a ellos.

\- Así veo- dijo él sonriendo amablemente.

\- Doctor- le dijo de pronto Akashi – Quiero irme de aquí, estoy listo.

\- ¿En serio?- le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí- le respondió Seijuro.

\- Ya veo – le dijo pensativo- Pero me temo que no es tan fácil- dijo él secándose un poco el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo. Se notaba que había corrido para llegar al hospital.

\- Me imagino que no, por eso necesito de su ayuda- le pidió Akashi inclinándose levemente hacia él. Cosa que impresionó al doctor. En todos los años que lo conocía, Seijuro nunca se había inclinado hacia él de esa forma, colocándose en sus manos prácticamente. Solicitando su ayuda de esa manera.

\- Tendré que someterte a un estricto procedimiento. El alta médica, se consigue pasando por las pruebas de un consejo de médicos. No solo mi opinión cuenta- le dijo sirviéndose un poco de té.

\- Lo sé- le dijo Akashi tranquilo. – He averiguado más o menos en qué consiste.

\- Seijuro, puede que sea un poco complejo y definitivamente esto no será de inmediato- le dijo el doctor mirándolo fijamente.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a pasar por el proceso- le dijo mirando a su padre. - Sino lo paso, aceptaré que no estoy listo aún, y me quedaré.

\- Está bien, hablaré con la junta médica si pasas mi evaluación. Si logras convencerme que estás listo, comenzará el proceso – le dijo el doctor.

Akashi miró a su padre, quien se paró de la mesa y se retiró dejándolos solos. El doctor se impresionó.

\- ¿Quieres comenzar de inmediato? ¿No te quieres preparar antes? ¿Descansar?- le preguntó.

\- No, estoy bien, comencemos cuando usted esté listo- le comentó amablemente.

El doctor se sentó en el lugar que había dejado libre Masaomi. Abrió su maletín, sacó su grabadora y su libreta de apuntes. No estaba muy seguro como partir. Todo había sido muy repentino. Akashi lo miraba serio. Su mirada era muy penetrante. Pero sin dudas, era totalmente distinta a la que él había presenciado todo este tiempo. Ese joven, era de alguna manera, el que él había conocido años atrás.

\- Bueno Seijuro, dime- le dijo una vez encendida la grabadora- ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso de salir de aquí? Si hace un par de días no querías irte…

\- Ahora ya no tengo miedo, doctor- le respondió él sonriendo- Quiero salir puesto que quiero retomar mi vida.

\- ¿Cómo que ya no tienes miedo?- ¿A qué no le temes?- le preguntó sorprendido.

\- A nada ni a nadie – le dijo adelantándose un poco a las futuras preguntas.

\- ¿Te refieres al emperador? ¿Puedo hablar con él?- le preguntó el doctor.

\- No, él ya no podrá hacerse presente nunca más- le respondió Akashi.

\- ¿Por qué no?- le preguntó sorprendido el doctor.

\- Puesto que nos hemos fusionado en una sola persona, ya no es necesario que vivamos en forma separada ni nada. El pasó a formar parte de mí cuando pude entender todo – le dijo emitiendo un suspiro un tanto triste.

\- ¿Entender qué hijo?- le preguntó de adrede, ya que la última vez que había utilizado la palabra "hijo" el emperador se había alterado. Pero a Akashi no le importó que el doctor usara esa palabra.

\- Mi pasado. Lo sucedido con padre y mi madre. Estaba equivocado. Toda la rabia y odio que sentía hacia mi padre estaban errados. Tenía recuerdos modificados por así decirlo de mi infancia. Mi otra personalidad los había cambiado para protegerme del abandono que sentía producto de la muerte de mi madre y el distanciamiento con mi padre. El nació con el fin de protegerme de esa soledad. Pero ya habiendo podido darme cuenta de que tengo excelentes amigos, una pareja que me espera afuera, a mi tío y habiendo podido perdonar a mi padre, él ya no tiene motivos para existir. Puesto que ya no me siento solo ni abandonado. Ya no guardo odio ni rencor en mi corazón. Por fin siento calor dentro mío. No esa sensación de vacío y dolor.

\- ¿Y qué provocó este cambio?- ¿Por qué ahora aceptas todo?- le preguntó asombrado por las palabras de Akashi. Aquel doctor, que lo conocía desde el día que nació, estaba totalmente conmovido. Pero no era capaz de entender porqué el cambio tan repentino.

\- Espéreme aquí. Iré por algunas cosas, que le harán entender mi cambio de mejor forma… ya que a decir verdad, no sé si podré explicárselo bien con palabras. Sé que cuando vea y lea lo que le voy a mostrar, me entenderá – le dijo Akashi entrando a su habitación yendo a buscar las cosas que le mostraría al médico. El enfermero de Akashi seguí de cerca todo. Sabía que su paciente, pronto saldría de ahí.

El doctor Himura quedó sorprendido cuando Akashi trajo las cosas. No sabía por donde comenzar. Frente a él, habían tres cartas y un álbum de fotos. Decidió comenzar por este último. Cuando lo abrió y comenzó a ver las fotos que ahí se encontraban quedó en shock. Hace tiempo que no veía una foto de Shiori. Él la había adorado. La había querido mucho. Él había cuidado de ella hasta su último suspiro. No pudo evitar emocionarse. Tuvo que sacar nuevamente su pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas que se asomaron por sus ojos.

\- Oh disculpa Seijuro, pero ver estas fotos me ha emocionado mucho- Hace tiempo no veía una foto de tu madre- le dijo. – Debo confesar que siempre la aprecié mucho, fue una muy buena persona… tan amable- le dijo teniendo que ahogar un sollozo.

\- Sí, no se disculpe- le contestó Seijuro conmovido por la reacción de el médico.

El doctor no podía dejar de observar las fotos. Las miraba con un cariño que a Seijuro lo sobrecogió. Estaba feliz de verla. En todas las fotos ella se veía muy feliz. Cuando terminó de verlas todas, Seijuro le entregó las cartas. En el orden que debía leerlas. Tal cual él las había recibido y leído.

\- Tiene que leerlas en este orden… así las recibí yo- le dijo Akashi al doctor - Y quiero que usted lo haga de la misma forma.

\- Está bien- dijo él cogiendo la primera carta con cuidado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio quien firmaba la carta y más aún cuando leyó la fecha de ésta. (ya que la fecha correspondía al día antes de la muerte de su querida Shiori).

El doctor comenzó a leerla con detenimiento. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a medida que avanzaba con la carta. Tenía que secárselas constantemente, éstas no dejaban de caer. Sabía que no era nada profesional estar llorando así frente a su paciente, pero no podía evitarlo. Él había adorado a Shiori.

Akashi miraba asombrado al doctor. Siempre había sabido que él era el doctor de la familia, y que era él quien lo recibió cuando vino al mundo. Pero nunca había entendido porqué tanta devoción a su familia. Siempre pensó que era porque su padre le pagaba bien. Nunca pensó que fuera por un cariño tan puro y sincero. Ahora entendía porqué él lo trataba siempre con tanto cariño y cercanía. Hasta el punto de llamarlo hijo.

Luego, el doctor comenzó a leer la segunda carta. Ahí comenzó a entender más el cambio de actitud de Seijuro. Ahí Shiori dejaba en claro el tema de la infidelidad de Masaomi, y todos los problemas con los que había tenido que lidiar Amelí a causa de los rumores.

\- Ahora entiendo tu cambio- le dijo el doctor, luego de emitir un gran suspiro. - Odiaste mucho a tu padre pensando que eso era verdad. Tenías un gran resentimiento guardado. Más que tu padre nunca hizo nada por explicarte ni aclarar nada. -Aunque ya sabes que él no tenía idea que sabías algo de eso… pequeño gran detalle que se nos escapó a todos- le dijo sintiéndose culpable.

\- Aunque lo hubieran sabido y me lo hubieran explicado, no les hubiera creído nada- Porque en mi mente tenía recuerdos falsos, recuerdos distorsionados de la realidad. –Tanto así que no podía recordar a Mikami y poco me importaba Tetsuya. A pesar de lo cercanos que habíamos sido de niños.

El doctor lo miró pensativo. Akashi estaba hablando con libertad y espontaneidad. Estaba muy seguro de lo que le estaba diciendo. Se veía confiado, y en sus palabras y así como en su comunicación no verbal, no podía encontrar indicios de mentiras o engaños. No parecía ocultar nada.

\- Esta es la tercera y última- le dijo Akashi entregándosela. – Favor le pido que tenga incluso más cuidado que con las otras.

\- Está bien – le dijo el tomándola con extremo cuidado y abriendo el papel con delicadeza.

Si antes había quedado impactado, esta carta lo había dejado perplejo. Era del 15 de Junio, la misma fecha en la que Shiori había fallecido. Él recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer. Ella estaba agotada, exhausta. No tenía fuerzas. No supo como podía haber escrito esa carta ni en qué momento. Su letra estaba impecable, mucho mejor que la del día anterior. Eso quería decir que había usado hasta la última gota de las energías que le quedaban. La letra estaba bien llevada. Como si se tratara de una persona completamente sana. No podía ser… era increíble. Ella había guardado sin dudas, sus últimas fuerzas y energías para escribirle esa carta a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué pasa doctor?- le pregunto Akashi al ver que el doctor no procesaba. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. No la había comenzado a leer.

\- Nada Seijuro- le dijo él saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- No me diga que nada- le dijo frustrado. - Por favor dígame que entretuvo su mente en estos segundos. Tiene que confiar en mí, así como yo lo estoy haciendo con usted. Ese comentario dejó impresionado a Himura. (una vez más).

\- Estaba pensando en cómo tu madre pudo escribir esta carta el mismo día que falleció – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo así?- le preguntó sorprendido Akashi.

\- Sin dudas te habrás dado cuenta que la letra de tu madre está más prolija el día 15 cuando te escribió a ti que el día 14 ¿Verdad?.

\- Si- le respondió Akashi.

\- Solo que no entiendo cómo pudo hacerlo - comentó meditando aún el tema.

\- Me imagino que mi madre el 15 estaba peor que el 14 ¿A eso se refiere?.

\- ¡Seijuro, tu madre estaba agonizando ese día!- le dijo levantando la voz un poco más de lo normal - No podía moverse, no tenía fuerzas… apenas podía hablar. -¡No sé cómo ni en qué momento la escribió! – exclamó sorprendido. -Tampoco entiendo cómo pudo escribirla tan bien, su letra está impecable. Eso quiere decir que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano… utilizó todas sus fuerzas para escribirla- terminó de decir casi en un susurro.

A Akashi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él ya lo deducía, pero escucharlo por parte de el médico, fue estremecedor.

El doctor había quedado incluso más impactado que él al darse cuenta de ese gran detalle. Eso seguramente porque él estuvo siempre al lado de su madre. Atendiéndola y cuidándola. De seguro recordaba claramente cómo estaba ella ese día.

El médico leyó la carta no una sino tres veces. Estaba absorto en la lectura. Estaba maravillado. Shiori lo había sorprendido una vez más. Desde su tumba había logrado salvar a su hijo. Aún no estando viva, había salvado a su hijo de una vida desastrosa. No cabía dudas, Shiori había sido una mujer excepcional.

\- ¿Ahora me entiende?- le preguntó Akashi.

\- ¿Tu padre leyó esta carta?- le preguntó secándose nuevamente las lágrimas.

\- No- le contestó Akashi. – No sabe de su existencia aún. Solo le dije que cuando estuviéramos en la casa, quería mostrarle algo. -¡Por favor, no le comente nada al respecto doctor!

\- ¡Qué maravilla!- exclamó el doctor.

\- Si la carta es maravillosa- le dijo Seijuro sonriendo en forma cálida. Sonrisa que no le pasó desapercibida al doctor.

\- No me refiero a eso, aunque claramente es una carta maravillosa – le dijo el médico doblándola con todo el cariño y amor del mundo para luego guardarla en su sobre.

\- ¿Entonces a qué se refiere?- le preguntó Seijuro.

\- Me refiero a que tu padre quiso recuperarte aún antes de leer y conocer esta carta. -Me refiero a que lo hizo motivado por sentimientos verdaderos, reales- No porque defraudaría a Shiori, sino porque de verdad, te ama. Hubieras visto su desesperación…. – le dijo sonriendo feliz, mirando al cielo agradeciéndole a Shiori por todo.

Eso era nuevo para Akashi. El nunca lo vio ni pensó así. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, era lógico que el doctor evaluara esa posibilidad. Pero su padre había cambiado hace mucho. Mucho antes que las cartas aparecieran. El había querido recuperarlo antes. Akashi se emocionó profundamente.

\- Doctor, ayúdeme a recuperar mi vida ahora. -¡Quiero vivir mi vida a concho!- ¡Quiero retomar la escuela! - ¡Quiero volver a jugar basketball! -¡Quiero poder juntarme con mis amigos! - ¡Quiero ver a Atsushi y estar con él! - ¡Quiero luchar por recuperar a mi padre! - ¡Quiero que seamos padre e hijo como siempre debió ser!- ¡No quiero quedarme aquí para siempre!- le dijo desesperado.

\- Seijuro…- comentó el médico.

\- Mi estadía aquí ha sido lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. Estar aquí me permitió tranquilizarme, conocer gente increíble… los pacientes, mi enfermero... pude darme cuenta de los buenos amigos que tengo, de que hay gente afuera esperando por mí. Pero mi estadía llegó a su fin, porque por fin ya no tengo miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que quiero vivir… – le dijo agitado.

\- Está bien, hablaré con los médicos para realizar la junta – le dijo él poniéndose de pie y en forma tajante. -Si te citan, tendrás que poder responder a todas sus preguntas.

\- Claro- le respondió él poniéndose de pie. - ¡Y doctor!- le dijo Akashi de forma impulsiva.

\- ¿Si?- le preguntó él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Gracias, gracias por todo – le dijo haciéndole una gran reverencia. – Y gracias por apreciar tanto a mi madre… usted nunca la abandonó… siempre la cuidó y ahora me ha cuidado a mí – ¡Gracias!.

\- Tu madre fue quien se ganó todo mi cariño y respeto. Fue una gran mujer. Y lo sigue siendo- le respondió conmovido por todo.

Akashi vio como su doctor de toda su vida se alejaba de él para ir a reunirse con los médicos. El primer paso estaba dado. Ahora faltaba el segundo.

Tomó su celular y le escribió el mismo mensaje tanto a Kuroko como a Murasakibara:

"Estoy a un paso de salir de aquí"

Tanto Kuroko como Murasakibara sonrieron al leer el mensaje. Ellos estaban enterados de todo. Ambos estaban confiados en que Akashi saldría luego de ese lugar.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

El doctor reunió a la junta médica al día siguiente de haberse reunido con Seijuro. Ahí explicó todos sus puntos. Solicitando expresamente que Akashi fuera dado de alta.

Todos escucharon atentos el informe del doctor Himura. Todos estaban sorprendidos. Pero era tanto el convencimiento de él por otorgar el alta, que no fue necesario nada más. Autorizaron el alta de Akashi para dos semanas más. Comenzarían con el retiro de los medicamentos en forma paulatina y verían su reacción. Si al cabo de ese tiempo, no presentaba síntoma alguno producto de la baja de las dosis (ningún tipo de descompensación) se podría ir tranquilo de ahí. Medicamentado por un tiempo y evaluación, en todos en franca retirada. Ese era el conducto y así se haría.

Akashi y su padre no pudieron estar más felices al enterarse de la noticia. Akashi estaba ansioso. Esas dos semanas, sonaban casi a un año. Estaba muy nervioso, pero feliz. Aprovecharía ese tiempo. Disfrutaría de sus últimos días ahí. Se despediría de todos, puesto que todos lo habían ayudado… pacientes, médicos, enfermeros, guardias, todos.

Kuroko y Murasakibara pronto recibieron otro mensaje que decía:

" Nos veremos en dos semanas más"

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, ambos llamaron a su amigo para saber todo y escucharlo ahora con sus propias palabras. Con Kuroko habló algunos minutos, pero la conversación con Murasakibara se extendió por casi todo el resto del día. Ambos estaban felices, en verdad todos… quedaba muy poco para que Akashi saliera de ahí y pudiera retomar nuevamente su vida. Y Akashi estaba demasiado feliz.


	29. El miedo de Atsushi

Faltaba poco más de una semana para salir de ahí. Akashi esperaba ansioso. Estaba expectante de ver cómo sería su vida fuera de esas paredes que habían vuelto a encausar su vida.

Extrañaría el centro. Después de todo, lo habían tratado muy bien. Su enfermero, había sido la mayor parte del tiempo, un buen amigo. Le había contado muchas cosas de su vida y lo había cuidado con esmero y dedicación. Nadie nunca lo había tratado como un bicho raro ni mucho menos. Nunca le habían faltado el respeto. Ahí no importaba cuál era su apellido ni quien era su familia. Todas las personas que ahí estaban, eran tratadas con la dignidad que se merecían, a pesar de ser un centro psiquiátrico, donde todos los pacientes podrían decirse que estaban "locos" o enfermos de alguna manera.

Eso le había enseñado mucho a Akashi sobre cómo uno debía tratar y apreciar a las personas. El siempre había sido muy altanero. Trataba en forma déspota a las personas. No permitía que la gente lo mirara directamente a los ojos si no le servían, y hacía caer de rodillas frente a él, a quien osara a mirarlo en forma despectiva. Recordar eso lo hacía avergonzarse mucho de él en varios aspectos. Pero era la forma bajo la cual su padre lo había criado y la forma que tenía el emperador de tratar a las personas para protegerlo a él. Pero eso ya formaba parte del pasado. Eso ya quedaría atrás. Ese era uno de los tantos errores que tendría que enmendar. Sin lugar a dudas, Akashi había aprendido mucho de la vida en ese centro.

Ese fin de semana, por fin iría a visitarlo Murasakibara. Akashi lo extrañaba demasiado. Quería verlo. Quería contarle todo nuevamente, pero en persona. Quería mostrarle las cartas, las fotos, quería hacer el amor con él, ser abrazado por sus fuertes brazos, todo.

Para matar el tiempo, había decidido hacer una lista de todas las cosas que haría apenas saliera del centro. Antes de regresar a su casa en Kioto, debía hacer varias cosas. Tenía todo planeado. Con ayuda de su tío, había podido preparar alguna de las cosas que tenía que hacer con anticipación.

Akashi sonreía cada vez que pensaba en su tío. El siempre lo había ayudado en todo. Había sido su cómplice y amigo siempre. Lo emocionaba tenerlo cerca. Vivía en Japón solo por él, a pesar de que era padre y su hija vivía en Inglaterra. Si bien viajaba constantemente a verla y mantenían una comunicación muy fluida con ella, él nunca había dejado Japón por mucho tiempo, y si no lo hacía, era solamente por él. - Quizás ya es momento de liberarlo de esa responsabilidad- pensó colocándose algo nostálgico, ya que después de todo, sabía claramente que cuando él no estuviera, se sentiría triste sin su presencia. Pero esa sería la mejor forma de pagarle por todo estos años de esfuerzo y dedicación a su crianza. El en muchos aspectos había cumplido con el rol de padre. Pero él tenía una hija y estaba sacrificando su propia felicidad por cuidarlo a él, cumpliendo así con los deseos de su hermana.

Esa tarde-noche compartió con los demás pacientes. Analizó sus comportamientos y actitudes. Ya todos sabían que sería dado de alta. Todos los que usualmente compartían con él, estaban felices por su salida del centro.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salgas de aquí? – le preguntó el anciano con quien siempre conversaba.

\- La verdad, tengo una larga lista de cosas que quiero hacer- le respondió él en forma cordial.

\- ¿Cómo qué?-¿Algo que valga la pena? – le preguntó incomodando un poco Akashi con su pregunta.

\- Eso espero- le respondió sonriéndole. –Quiero visitar a varias personas, amigos, que me han ayudado en forma desinteresada todo este tiempo. Debo ir a darle las gracias en persona….

\- Entiendo – dijo el anciano colocando una carta sobre otras dos. (Ya que estaba haciendo un castillo de cartas en la mesa de la sala de estar).

\- ¿Cree que vale la pena hacer eso?- le preguntó Akashi.

\- Eso dependerá muchacho- le respondió él concentrándose en poder colocar más cartas en su castillo.

\- ¿De qué dependerá?- le preguntó Akashi sorprendido ayudándolo a sujetar la torre para que no se cayera.

\- Dependerá si esa visita se realiza de corazón o no… - le respondió sin perder de vista su objetivo.

\- ¿De corazón?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente. El anciano dejó su tarea por unos momentos. Dejó las cartas que tenía en las manos en la mesa y colocó uno de sus dedos en el corazón de Akashi.

\- Sí, de corazón. – Si vas a realizar esas visitas porque te sientes en deuda con esas personas porque te ayudaron, y luego saldrás de ahí prometiendo que siempre estarán en contacto y nunca más volverás ni a llamarlos, mejor no las visites y no vayas- le dijo.

Akashi sopesó esas palabras. Pensó con detenimiento lo que él decía. No era para nada descabellado después de todo. Pero no, él estaría en deuda de por vida con Tetsuya y su Madre, con Mikami, su tío Ayumu, con Atsushi, con todos en verdad. La preocupación de todos había sido sincera y pura. Él no los olvidaría.

\- ¿Eso le pasó a usted?- le preguntó Akashi algo triste mirando al anciano.

\- Sí- le respondió. –Mis hijos prometieron que nunca me dejarían solo. - Pensé que por haber sido un buen padre ellos se acordarían de mí y me vendrían a ver seguido, pero ya ves, nunca vienen. - Ahora que viven felices con sus familias y son todos millonarios, ya no necesitan a este viejo loco en sus vidas, es mejor olvidarme -¿No crees?.

\- No, no lo creo- le dijo tomando el par de cartas que el anciano había dejado en la mesa y colocándolas encima haciendo crecer la torre. El anciano sonreía feliz al ver cómo a Akashi hacía crecer y crecer su castillo de cartas.

\- ¿Te podría pedir que añadieras una cosa más a tu lista para cuando estés fuera de aquí?- le pidió el anciano algo melancólico después de unos minutos.

\- ¿Si puedo?- le respondió.

\- Podrías llevarle unas flores a mi esposa. Si los ingratos de mis hijos no me vienen a ver a mí que estoy vivo, me imagino que la tumba de mi esposa debe estar desprovista de cualquier muestra de cariño. Llévale unas flores por mí – le pidió de pronto aferrándose fuertemente a su polera. El anciano había cambiado drásticamente de humor. El enfermero de Akashi estuvo a punto de actuar para sacárselo de encima, pero Akashi le indicó que no.

\- ¡Claro que lo haré! – lo anotaré en mi lista.

\- ¡Claro que no lo harás!- le respondió el anciano triste.

Akashi lo miró y le dijo:

\- Espéreme aquí unos momentos- el anciano solo lo miró.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Seijuro regresó con su lista en la mano. Se la mostró al anciano quien la leyó sorprendido.

\- Ahora escribiré el punto 14. "Llevar flores a la tumba de la esposa de mi compañero y amigo del centro psiquiátrico". Bien, ya está anotado. Ahora necesito todos los antecedentes. Nombre de su esposa, lugar donde está enterrada, el tipo de flores que le agradaban, su nombre completo y unas palabras suyas para la dedicatoria. Ese día, le enviaré una foto desde ahí mismo.

\- ¿En serio lo harás?- le preguntó el anciano.

\- Sí, tiene mi promesa- le dijo Akashi estrechándole la mano. - Además ya está anotada en mi lista- le sonrió.

\- Bien, te daré todos los datos- le dijo el anciano comenzando a dictarle todo en forma detallada.

Esa noche cuando se fue a dormir, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Ese día había aprendido una vez más, que el amor era algo agridulce. Así como no sabía de distancias cuando uno realmente amaba a alguien, también provocaba mucho daño a quien no lo recibía de sus seres queridos y más cercanos. Ese anciano, aún amaba a su esposa. El mensaje era breve pero hermoso.

"A mi querida vieja. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Espérame donde quieras que estés, porque allá llegaré muy pronto. Te amo, a pesar de tu terrible carácter".

Akashi había reído cuando el anciano le había dictado esto último y él también. Ahí le contó lo temible que había sido su esposa. Que había tenido un carácter muy fuerte y que quizás por eso él estaba ahí. – ¡Las mujeres siempre nos llevan a la locura!- le dijo el viejo riendo. –Pero era muy buena. Cuidó de nuestros tres hijos y de mí en forma maravillosa. Incluso de nuestros nietos. Lástima que ya no esté. Pero creo que así es mejor. Si siguiera viva, quizás ella también estaría encerrada aquí. -¿No crees?.

Akashi no había sabido qué responderle. Solo le sonrió. Pero para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, botó una torre de cartas, lo que hizo que el anciano comenzara a retarlo por lo descuidado que era la juventud de estos días y ese tipo de cosas.

Seijuro estaba triste. Sentía que finalmente, todos estábamos solos en el mundo. Ese anciano tenía familia. Hijos, nietos y nadie nunca lo venía a ver. Él cuidaba de todos los demás. Siempre era atento con todos los pacientes. Ayudaba a los más ancianos y era muy paciente con uno en especial, que solía alterarse mucho, puesto que perdía sus cosas con facilidad. Lo que lo alteraba y se ponía muy agresivo. Él siempre se acercaba a él. Con una paciencia infinita lograba tranquilizarlo y le ayudaba a buscar sus cosas perdidas. Hasta encontrarlas. Era buena persona. Si no fuera por esos arranques de desesperación que le venían, ese anciano, no tenía motivo para estar ahí. Solo eran sus hijos, que al parecer, no lo querían cerca de sus vidas. Estaban muy ocupados viviendo la suya, olvidándose del viejo.

Murasakibara lo llamó esa noche (como lo hacía todas las noches) a Akashi para conversar. Notó de inmediato que estaba triste. Akashi le contó todo y Murasakibara se enterneció con la historia.

\- ¿Crees que si le llevo dulces él se alegrará? – le preguntó Atsushi.

\- jajajaja- rio Akashi. -Solo a su novio se le podría ocurrir algo así, solo su novio podía creer que todos los problemas podrían solucionarse comiendo golosinas.

\- Puede ser que sí – le respondió él alegre.

\- ¡Entonces le llevaré cientos y cientos de dulces!… - mañana viernes llegaré a verte. Saldré de aquí temprano ya que no tendremos entrenamiento y el sábado tampoco.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Llegarás mañana?.

\- Sí- le contestó el pelilila.

\- ¿No te es más cómodo viajar el sábado temprano?.

\- Sí, pero ya no aguanto ni un día más para besarte y para tenerte entre mis piernas- le dijo precipitadamente.

\- Atsushi… - le respondió Akashi feliz.

\- De hecho, ahora mismo estoy tan excitado pensando en ti, que podría correrme con tan solo tocarme un instante- le dijo Murasakibara más sensual aún.

\- Hazlo, me encantará escucharte. -Pero más me gustaría mirarte- le dijo Akashi seductoramente.

\- No te dejaré hacer una video llamada Aka-chin- le dijo Atsushi adivinando su plan. Solo verás mi cara cuando me tengas dentro tuyo, no jugando con mi mano en forma traviesa…

\- Entonces, déjame escucharte - le pidió Akashi.

\- No sé cuánto duraré- le decía Murasakibara mientras se tocaba así mismo. Akashi escuchaba feliz como su novio comenzaba a jadear fuertemente.

\- Me encanta escucharte – le dijo Akashi.

\- Me encanta estar dentro tuyo Sei – le decía Atsushi más jadeante que antes.

\- Mañana, lo haremos- le decía colocando su mano también en su miembro. Comenzando a masturbarse incesantemente.

\- ¿Estás haciendo lo mismo que yo?- le pregunto Murasakibara sorprendido.

\- Sí, no me pude aguantar – le respondió jadeando.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó él.

\- En ti, entrando dentro mío, hasta el fondo, muy al fondo… - susurró.

\- Ohh Sei me vuelves loco… - le dijo el pelilila acelerando los movimientos de su mano.

\- Vente para acá entonces. Este será el lugar propicio para que estemos los dos- sonrió jandeando.

\- No puedo creer que bromees ahora… - sonrió Atsushi.

\- Lo siento- le dijo jadeante - Atsu….

\- ¿Si Sei?

\- Extraño tus besos- le dijo casi llegando al clímax.

\- Yo también los extraño… el sabor de tu boca, tu lengua jugando con la mía…

\- Atsu…. Ahhhhhh…. Ahhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gimió al acabar.

Al oír como Akashi se había corrido, Atsushi terminó de inmediato. Podía imaginarse a su novio acabando en esos momentos. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos ante las leves mordidas que solía darles, su respiración agitada, su esencia escurriendo sobre sus dedos… solo imaginárselo, hacía que quisiera correrse de nuevo.

\- Me encantan estas conversaciones que tenemos Aka-chin- le decía Murasakibara riendo.

\- Sí, a mi igual- le dijo limpiándose la mano.

\- Mañana te veré… espero que mañana tengas más deseos de estar conmigo- le dijo Murasakibara.

\- Claro- le dijo él.

\- Hasta mañana Sei- le dijo antes de cortar.

\- Hasta mañana Atsu- y cortó.

A los pocos minutos de haber cortado, le llegó un mensaje de Murasakibara. Este decía simplemente:

\- "Te amo" (seguido de un corazón).

Akashi sonrió. Murasakibara siempre lo sorprendía y animaba con pequeñas cosas. Su formas de ser eran tan opuestas, pero no se imaginaba con nadie más.

\- También te amo, Atsu- le contestó.

Esa noche ambos pudieron descansar bien, esperando con ansias, que llegara, el siguiente día.

Habían pasado muchas cosas y días desde la última vez que se habían visto. Murasakibara había llegado antes de la hora señalada. Akashi tomaba té reposadamente en la terraza de su habitación.

Su enfermero no podía acostumbrarse al tamaño del novio de su paciente. Era demasiado grande. No se los podía imaginar juntos, pero eso era algo en lo cual él no iba a pensar. Es más, tenía instrucciones de dejarlos solos y darles el espacio necesario para la intimidad, por eso las cámaras de la habitación serían de inmediato apagadas.

Con antelación Akashi había pedido autorización para que ese fin de semana, su novio pudiera quedarse con él en su habitación, y cómo pronto se iría, se la dieron. Aunque su tío Ayumu había sido quien había dado el consentimiento. El también le había advertido de su visita a Masaomi, para que no fuera a interrumpir a los tórtolos, ya que hace tiempo no se veían y seguramente tenían mucho que conversar. Después de todo, habían sucedido muchas cosas y Murasakibara había contribuido para que varias de esas cosas se realizaran sin mayores problemas.

El verlo salir a la terraza jadeante, seguramente por haber corrido, lo enterneció. Su gigante lo quedó mirando por un par de minutos y luego se arrojó a sus brazos, lo abrazó por un muy largo rato.

Akashi no sabía qué sucedía, pero Atsushi había comenzado a llorar aferrado a sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Atsushi?- le preguntó preocupado Akashi. Pero Murasakibara no respondía nada. Solo lloraba. Sus lágrimas corrían caudalosas por sus mejillas. No sabía qué le sucedía. Anoche todo había estado bien. Habían reído juntos, habían tenido hasta "sexo virtual", no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba a su gigante. Por un momento, temió lo peor….

\- ¡Por Dios Atsushi! -¡Dime qué sucede! -¿Te pasó algo? - ¿Alguién te dijo algo?- le volvió a preguntar angustiado.

\- No- le contestó sollozando. Akashi no entendía nada. Pero su novio lloraba con pena. Con verdadera angustia.

\- Atsushi si no me dices que te pasa, en verdad me voy a enojar contigo. Me estás asustando. Hasta anoche estaba todo bien… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – le preguntó una vez más intentando apartarlo un poco de él para poder mirarlo, pero le fue imposible. Murasakibara era endemoniadamente más fuerte que él.

\- Estoy feliz- le dijo entre sollozos.

Akashi le pegó un golpe en la cabeza. Pero Murasakibara hizo caso omiso del golpe. Luego puso su mejilla en los sedosos cabellos de su gigante, fortaleciendo el abrazo.

\- ¿Feliz? - ¿Y lloras así? ¿Casi matándome de un susto por hacerme pensar que algo malo te había sucedido? ¿ Y me dices que estás feliz? - ¿Qué pretendes?- le dijo medio desesperado.

\- Perdóname – le dijo sin querer separarse de sus brazos. Ser cobijado de esa manera por Akashi no era usual. Salvo en la intimidad, Akashi no solía mostrarse afectivo ni tierno.

\- Nunca pensé encontrarte así de bien. Tu cara, tus ojos, tu expresión… luces tan distinto, tan tranquilo, tan feliz … Nunca, en mi vida, pensé que vería esa expresión que tienes hoy en tu rostro – sollozó más fuerte aún.

Akashi sonrió con dulzura. Murasakibara lo amaba tan desinteresadamente desde hacía tantos años, que llegaba a dolerle. Él lo conocía mejor que nadie. Era de esperarse que el gigante hubiera podido darse cuenta de su cambio de inmediato.

\- ¿Dime, me sigues amando?- le preguntó con un dejo de duda en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?- le preguntó Akashi. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

\- ¡Solo respóndeme quieres!- le dijo algo alterado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Te amo Atsushi, nada ha cambiado respecto de mis sentimientos por ti.

\- ¿Seguirás conmigo de ahora en adelante?- ¿O volverás a dejarme solo ahora que estás mejor?- le preguntó tembloroso.

Akashi lo abrazó con fuerza. Ahora estaba comenzando a entender un poco por donde iba la angustia de Murasakibara. Pero no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Anoche todo había estado bien y esa angustia, parecía una angustia reprimida de hace tiempo. Atsushi no solía guardarse las cosas así. Usualmente era bastante directo, por lo cual le sorprendía que estuviera así en esos momentos.

Al no obtener respuesta, Murasakibara lloró con más fuerza, lo que sacó a Akashi de inmediato de sus pensamientos y le respondió:

\- ¡Por supuesto que seguiremos juntos! -¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso siquiera?- ¡Claro que no te quiero dejar por nada del mundo!- le gritó ofuscado. Pero aún cuando ya se lo había dicho, incluso se lo había gritado, Murasakibara no paraba de llorar.

Akashi lo abrazó más fuerte. No importaba cuando tiempo pasara, pero Akashi lo abrazaría hasta que su novio se tranquilizara. Estaba claro que Murasakibara sentía miedo de que volvieran alejarse una vez saliera de ahí. Quizás pensaba que ahora que estaba mejor, ya no lo necesitaría, pero su novio estaba totalmente equivocado. No entendía que su mejoría se debía en gran parte gracias a él. Su padre ya sabía de su existencia. Contaban con su consentimiento, y aunque no lo tuvieran, él no lo dejaría. De eso estaba claro. Ya había cometido ese error una vez, y no lo volvería a cometer.

\- Atsushi te amo. -Ven, entremos a la habitación – le dijo él intentando apartarlo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Yo también te amo Sei – Pero sé que no soy lo mejor para ti… - le dijo sin poder controlarse.

\- ¡Basta Murasakibara!- le gritó enojado. – Ven, entremos- le dijo parándose bruscamente, haciendo que su novio cayera hacia atrás. – Ven- le dijo tirando de su mano con todas sus fuerzas, te demostraré en tu cara lo bueno que eres para mí.

Akashi prácticamente arrastró a Murasakibara a su alcoba y lo empujó con fuerza hacia su cama. Parecía que su novio necesitaba una terapia de shock para los nervios, por ello ideo una en su mente. Atsushi dejó de llorar de inmediato asombrado por la actitud de Akashi… y por sus acciones.

Seijuro había desabrochado rápidamente los pantalones de su gigante novio, los había bajado junto con sus bóxers para comenzar a besar fervientemente la gran hombría de su novio. Murasakibara estaba completamente atónito. Pero esa acción de Akashi lo había excitado de inmediato. Su novio le estaba practicando sexo oral. Un delicioso y exquisito sexo oral. Atsushi llevó su mano a la boca para intentar acallar sus gemidos.

Al cabo de un rato, Murasakibara ya había tomado por completo el cuerpo de Akashi. Lo penetraba con angustia, con desesperación. Si bien estaba más tranquilo, no se terminaba de convencer, después de todo, ¿Por qué querría Akashi estar con él, si podía tener una esposa como Mikami?. 

Lo hicieron sin parar por un buen rato. Hasta que Akashi agotado por los embistes de su pareja, cayó inconciente producto del sueño. Atsushi por otro lado no podía dormir. Se había recostado a su lado, apoyado sobre uno de sus abrazos, para mirarlo mientras dormía. Su semblante había cambiado notoriamente, aunque su mal carácter no mucho.

Miraba cada detalle de su rostro. Sus largas pestañas. Sus cabellos rojizos. Las pecas que tenía levemente marcadas en su nariz, la curvatura de sus labios, todo. Recordaba como había llorado en sus brazos unas horas atrás. No recordaba haber llorado así hacía mucho tiempo. Como un niño asustado. Pero resultaba que lo estaba. Ahora más que nunca.

Estaba feliz de ver a Akashi tan bien. Nunca, en sus mejores sueños, se había podido imaginar la cara que tenía cuando lo vio después de todos esos días que habían estado separados, sin poder verse. El cambio había sido radical. Era otro Akashi, un nuevo Akashi. Le gustaba mucho este nuevo. Se veía feliz, pleno, tranquilo. Pero estaba aterrado. ¿Habría espacio para él en la vida de ese nuevo Seijuro?. Solo pensarlo de esa forma lo aterraba.

El había conocido a Mikami dos días antes de ella fuera a visitar a su novio. Kuroko se la había presentado con el fin de que ayudara a que Akashi la recibiera. Ella decía contar con información que sería de ayuda para su novio. Y así había sido. Pero ella era la chica con la cual su padre lo había querido casar anteriormente. Ella era mayor. Era realmente y maravillosamente bella. Inteligente. De una excelente familia. La hija de la mejor amiga de la adorada madre de Akashi. Si se ponía a su lado, no tenía nada que hacer. Ella le podría dar hijos, un heredero. Descendencia. El no podría. Si pensaba en su novio, lo mejor era alejarse de él. Pero no podía. El era egoísta. Lucharía por su novio. Pero tenía miedo que su novio lo dejara nuevamente.

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por los ojos de Murasakibara. Pensar así, no lo conduciría a nada. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era un idiota después de todo. Akashi al escuchar un nuevo sollozo, abrió lentamente los ojos. A pesar de encontrarse totalmente agotado, los abrió para encontrarse nuevamente con Murasakibara llorando.

\- Si no me dices en los próximos 10 segundos toda la verdad de lo que tiene así Atsushi, me voy a enojar seriamente contigo. Y te aviso que no será nada agradable.

\- Perdóname Aka-chin- le dijo sollozando.

\- ¿En verdad crees que me alejaré de ti? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado, para poder mirarlo desde un poco más alto.

\- ¿Qué podrías hacer con alguien como yo después de todo?- le preguntó él ocultando su cara con su gigante mano.

\- Algo como lo que hemos hecho desde que llegaste por ejemplo- le sonrió con paciencia. Acompañarnos, jugar basketball, vivir juntos… no sé que más decirte por ahora.

\- Aka-chin tú podrías casarte con alguien como Mikami y serías mucho más feliz que conmigo. Ella podría darte hijos, sería una excelente esposa, ella es inteligente, hermosa, elegante, todo lo que tú podrías desear en una mujer… además que tu padre y su familia así lo habían dispuesto.

\- ¿Conociste a Mikami?.

\- Sí- le dijo mientras más lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

\- ¿Ella te dijo eso?- le preguntó molesto.

\- No- me lo contó por accidente la madre de Kuro-chin.

\- Ya veo – le dijo comprendiendo todo de una buena vez. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Sin el emperador asechando, era difícil saber lo que los demás pensaban. Ese talento de predecir el futuro y adelantarse a los pensamientos de las personas, le pertenecía a él. Y lo extrañaba de sobremanera en esos momentos.

\- Quédate tranquilo que ninguna Mikami me alejará de ti grandísimo idiota- le dijo golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué me golpeas?- le dijo sobándose la cabeza como un niño.

\- Por asustarme de esta manera. Me has tenido muy preocupado, me angustiaba mucho el no poder saber qué era lo que realmente te pasaba. Ahora que el emperador no está, no tengo el don de ver el futuro ni de saber lo que piensas. Me es difícil acostumbrarme. Por favor, háblame con franqueza de ahora en adelante.

\- Está bien- le dijo Murasakibara triste aún.

\- Bueno…como te decía. No te preocupes. Ella podrá ser todo lo hermosa, inteligente, tener hijos y lo que sea que le veas, pero a mí ella no me gusta ni yo le gusto a ella. No nos conocemos Atsushi. - Yo te amo a ti y ella lo sabe. Lo tiene claro. Ella solo vino a cumplir con la tarea que le dejó su madre y aunque te reconozco que me ha encantado volverla a ver después de tantos años y poder recordarla, no tengo más intenciones con ella que las que tengo con mi profesora de inglés.

\- Aka-chin tu profesora de Inglés tiene más de 50 años le dijo Murasakibara confundido.

\- A eso voy- sonrió Akashi.

\- Ya veo- le dijo pensativo.

\- Y Atsushi, en verdad yo te amo a ti. Todos lo saben. Mi padre, mi tío, Mikami, Kuroko, todos. Por favor, no dudes de mí así de nuevo. En serio que me duele- le dijo cerrando los ojos, colocándose verdaderamente triste. No pensé que dudarías así de mí.

\- Es que antes… - se apresuró a decir.

\- Sí, antes fui un estúpido, pero ese loco imbécil que te dejó, ya se mejoró. Le dieron el alta. El próximo fin de semana estará fuera de este manicomio. Y espero encontrarte afuera esperando por mí ese día para felicitarme cuando pise la salida de este centro- le dijo Akashi imaginando como le gustaría que fuese ese momento.

\- ¿En serio quieres que esté aquí ese día? – le preguntó colocándose feliz.

\- ¡Por su puesto que tendrás que estar aquí!- Tú, Kuroko, mi padre y mi tío son las personas que me gustarían estuvieran ese día aquí para mí.

\- ¿Tu familia y yo?- ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?- le preguntó asustado.

\- Atsu- le dijo intentando no perder la paciencia con su novio. - Ya te dije que ellos ya saben y lo aprueban. Mi padre dijo que te aceptaría si eso me hacía feliz, y quiero que tú también lo conozcas. Después de todo, serás parte de la familia, por el resto de mis días- le sonrió alegre

\- ¿Tanto tiempo? - ¿Me soportarás tanto tiempo?.

\- Eso espero- le dijo Akashi besando a su novio que por fin había relajado el semblante y se encontraba nuevamente feliz como siempre.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + +

A la mañana siguiente salieron a desayunar, y Atsushi había cumplido con lo prometido. Había llevado un bolso lleno de dulces. Juntos los repartieron en forma alegre a todos los ancianos a los cuales les estaba permitido comerlos. Pasaron un momento muy feliz con todos ellos. Atsushi que tenía la inteligencia de un niño de 5 años cuando quería, hizo reír a todos con sus comentarios y jugó con prácticamente todos los viejos y enfermos. Akashi lo miraba feliz. Sin dudas, una vida junto a él, jamás sería aburrida.

Por la tarde-noche salieron a caminar por los jardines. Los jardines se veían espectaculares por la noche. Los senderos se iluminaban por completo, así como los pequeños faroles. Además que la noche no podía estar más espectacular. Era una noche cálida y había luna llena.

Akashi caminaba tranquilo tomado de la mano de su novio. Iban conversando y riendo. Murasakibara estaba maravillado con este nuevo Akashi. Estaba más enamorado de él que antes. (si es que eso era posible).

\- Te amo Aka-chin- le dijo Murasakibara parando abruptamente de caminar y la conversación.

\- Lo sé Atsushi, yo también te amo – le dijo acercándose a él para apoyarse en su pecho.

\- Pero ahora te amo más – le dijo él acariciando tiernamente a su novio.

\- ¿Ahora más? – le preguntó.

\- Sí- le dijo él.

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó mirándolo hacia lo alto.

\- Por haber madurado tanto – Ya no hay odio en ti, ni soberbia ni altanería- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

\- No, ha sido un difícil proceso…- le dijo pensativo recordando los días vividos.

\- Pero lo hiciste, lo lograste. -¡Eres increíble Aka-chin!. Akashi sonrió.

\- Hay algo que he querido mostrarte hace unos días- le comentó Akashi

\- Sí, vamos. –Quiero conocer a tu madre… - le respondió dándole a entender que sabía claramente, lo que Akaski le quería mostrar.

Aún cuando Akashi le había contado lo hermosa que era su madre, siempre había pensado que hablaba con las palabras de orgullo que un hijo siente por su madre. Pero nunca se había imaginado que fuera realmente tan hermosa. Shiori era realmente bella, delicada, elegante. Toda una señora. En todas las fotos se veía tan feliz, tan radiante. Sobre todo en aquella que salían los tres. Se notaba a leguas, que había sido una mujer completamente feliz. Que amaba a su familia. Le encantó ver las fotos de Akashi de pequeño.

\- ¡Ohhhh eras tan lindo!- exclamó maravillado al verlo.

\- ¿Era?- le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Si, eras… - le dijo riendo. -¡Mira que cachetitos más lindos tenías!.

Akashi miró la foto y sonrió. En verdad, tenía unos cachetes adorables de niño.

Murasakibara miró todas y cada una de las fotos con devoción. Sabía cuanto significaban para su novio. Al terminar de verlas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡Qué bellas fotos!- les dijo Murasakibara.

\- Sí- susurró apenas Akashi emocionado. Y eso es lo otro que quiero que veas y leas…

\- ¿Las cartas? - ¿En serio me dejarás leerlas? – le preguntó.

\- Sí- le dijo, serás unos de los pocos que han tenido el privilegio. De hecho, mi padre no las ha leído aún.

\- Lo sé- y Atsushi no puede decir nada respecto de ellas. - Tú la leerás con él cuando estén nuevamente en su casa.

\- Sí, muy bien Atsushi- le dijo felicitándolo por recordar tan bien sus instrucciones. Solo te pido una cosa…

\- Sí, no debo arrugarlas ni nada. No te preocupes, soy torpe con las manos, pero verás que las trataré con delicadeza. Pero para estar seguros, mejor sácalas tú de los sobres – le dijo algo avergonzado.

Akashi sonrió e hizo tal cual Atsushi se lo pidió.

Al leer la última carta, Atsushi comenzó a llorar con hipo. Akashi también se emocionó.

\- Es una bellísima carta- le dijo Murasakibara sin poder parar de llorar.

\- Si lo es – le dijo él.

\- Tu madre fue una persona increíble- sollozaba.

\- Sí, escribió esta carta mientras agonizaba- le respondió mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Era a la primera persona que se lo comentaba. Eso se lo había dicho el doctor a él, pero él no lo había comentado. A nadie, ni siquiera a él. Ese dato, estaba guardado en su corazón.

\- Gracias Sei- le dijo Murasakibara tirándose a sus brazos nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – le preguntó sorprendido mientras unas nuevas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- Por mostrarme todo esto. Con esto me has mostrado al Sei adorable, sensible, frágil, que nunca me habías mostrado. Creo que con esto, te he podido llegar a conocer aún más…

\- Bueno, de eso se trataba – le dijo en un susurro. - Ahora entiendes porque me convertí en lo que llegué a convertirme y el porqué terminé aquí. Así como también lo que me ayudó a volver. Tanto tú como mi madre me ayudaron. Ella desde la tumba, tú desde Akita – le sonrió emocionado.

Murasakibara se movió rápidamente cuando lo escuchó decir eso. Lo besó con una pasión desenfrenada. Lo amaba con locura de eso estaba seguro. Esa noche si que no se dieron tregua. Lo hicieron como nunca. Esa seguramente, sería la última noche que compartirían en ese centro. Desde el próximo fin de semana, lo harían afuera, en el mundo real, en un mundo que a ellos dos, les ofrecía un sin número de oportunidades para ser felices, juntos.

 _ **Continuará… ¿comentarios?**_


	30. Es difícil irse

Seijuro miraba con nostalgia por última vez, la que había sido su habitación por casi 6 meses. Sus maletas estaban listas esperando que vinieran a buscarlas. Se sentía extrañamente raro. Su pecho le dolía, sentía que apenas podía respirar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo ahí. Esas paredes habían sido testigo de muchas cosas. Habían sido testigos de su cambio. En esa habitación había leído las cartas de su madre. En esa habitación se había despedido del emperador. Ahí había abrazado a su padre después de años de distancia absoluta, donde el contacto físico prácticamente no había existido. Miraba su cama con nostalgia. Cuántas lágrimas había derramado ahí. Cuántas noches en vela había pasado aferrado a ella. Ahí había hecho el amor con Atsushi nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo… incluso había sido amarrado en ella, atado por los paramédicos.

Ahora miraba a su alrededor y todo se veía tan diferente. Ya no estaban sus cosas. Los clóset estaban vacíos y su escritorio también. Ya no había nada de él en ella. Ahora solo parecía una simple pieza. No aquel lugar que lo había refugiado y cuidado. En las próximas horas, esa habitación sería preparada para el próximo paciente. Su enfermero sería asignado a otra persona. Ya no estaría a su lado velando su sueño, cuidando de él. Era una extraña sensación. Estaba feliz por irse, pero triste a la vez por dejar ese lugar.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Se asombró mucho al verse llorando. No tenía lógica llorar por abandonar ese lugar. Pero aún así, contra toda lógica, lo estaba haciendo. Estaba llorando y llorando de verdad. Estaba desconsolado. Tanta fue su angustia que tuvo que recostarse en la que había sido su cama una vez más. Akashi había logrado entender el motivo de su llanto. Lloraba porque en ese lugar había sido feliz. Se había reencontrado con todos. Con su padre, con Kuroko, con Atsushi, con Mikami y hasta con su madre. Sentía que en esa habitación se estaba quedando una parte de su corazón.

\- Seijuro, ¿Por qué te demoras tanto?- entró de pronto su Tío que había estado esperando por él afuera. Pero él no le pudo responder. Su tío lo quedó mirando con cariño. Caminó lentamente hacia él y lo tomó por el hombro con cariño.

\- ¿Te es difícil dejar este lugar?- le preguntó con ternura

\- Sí, mucho- le dijo sollozando

\- Me imagino que lo debe ser- le dijo él acariciando sus cabellos rojizos

\- ¿En serio?- le preguntó mirándolo sorprendido.

\- Claro que sí… después de todo, aquí creaste recuerdos inolvidables -¿O no?

\- Sí- le respondió en un susurro

\- Entraste siendo una persona y hoy se va otra totalmente distinta – le dijo sonriendo. – Aquí entró un día un joven que no quería vivir más, sin expectativas y sin ganas de nada … y mira cómo se va ese joven hoy…lleno de vida, recuperado, donde sabe que hay gente que lo quiere, gente que espera por él… -¡Claro que debe ser difícil dejar un lugar que te entregó tanto después de todo!…

\- Siento que se queda una parte de mí aquí- le dijo secándose las lágrimas y sentándose a su lado.

\- Es que así es… una parte de ti se quedará aquí- Pero eso está bien, porque eso quiere decir, que aprendiste a valorar este lugar. Con sus cosas buenas y malas. Lo importante es que nunca olvides lo que aprendiste aquí Sei- le dijo su tío abrazándolo con cariño.

\- No, nunca lo haré…. Te lo juro- le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Todo bien?- entró preguntando Masaomi preocupado al ver que se demoraban. Al ver la escena quedó paralizado. Su hijo estaba secándose las lágrimas mientras Ayumu lo abrazaba.

\- Sí- le dijo Akashi tranquilizándose.

Masaomi miró con cara de pregunta a Ayumu. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Es difícil despedirse de lugares que te han marcado, ¿No es así Masaomi? – le dijo para darle a entender qué era lo que pasaba.

\- Claro que sí – le dijo mirando a su hijo. - Pero este centro es para personas que lo necesitan.. y tu hijo ya no lo necesitas más - ¿No crees?

\- Así es... yo no veo a nadie por aquí que lo necesite.. - comentó Ayumu sonriendo.

\- No, nadie en verdad – Vamos hijo – le dijo colocando su mano en su mejilla en forma cariñosa. – Es hora de irnos…

\- Sí – le respondió Akashi decidido.

\- Yo me llevaré las maletas mientras- le comentó Masaomi tomando por la manilla ambas maletas y saliendo de la habitación.

\- Te ayudo- le dijo Ayumu. – Sei, te esperamos afuera – dijo cerrando la puerta al salir.

Akashi miró a su alrededor una vez más y exclamó:

\- ¡Gracias por todo! – Adiós – Y sin mirar atrás, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos que lo conducían hacia la salida. Su enfermero y el equipo médico se fueron a despedir de él.

\- Cuídese joven Akashi- le decía él feliz de ver a su paciente salir de ese lugar tan bien.

\- Gracias por todo- le dijo Akashi estrechando su mano en forma afectuosa.

\- Un placer joven – le respondió él.

\- Estaremos en contacto, tengo una misión que cumplir- le dijo él sonriendo.

\- Lo sé- le contestó de manera cómplice. – Estaré al pendiente.

Y dicho esto, caminó hasta el último punto donde le estaba permitido estar a los pacientes. Había llegado al punto límite. Miró a su alrededor, y a lo lejos se encontraba su anciano amigo.

\- ¡No te olvides de mi encargo!- le gritó de extremo a extremo el viejo.

\- Noo- le gritó Akashi de vuelta. Anoche ya se habían despedido. Y le había repetido veinte veces que no lo olvidaría. Pero no le molestaba en absoluto hacerlo una vez más.

\- Bien- Adiós- volvió a decir mirando una última vez todo y a todos. Ese lugar quedaría grabado para siempre en su mente y en su corazón.

Cuando cruzó aquellas puertas que lo separaban del mundo exterior, sintió que aquel peso que sentía sobre sus hombros, se desvanecía. El nudo en la garganta ya no estaba. Estaba quedando atrás. De pronto escuchó unas voces conocidas. Miró hacia donde provenían y tanto Kuroko como Murasakibara avanzaban hacia él. Kuroko se lanzó hacia él en un efusivo abrazo.

\- ¡Al fin!- gritó Kuroko sonriente dejándole lugar a Murasakibara

\- Sí- ¡Al fin sales de este lugar Aka-Chin!- le decía Murasakibara también abrazándolo.

\- Sí- les decía él feliz – Al fin … - comentó abrazado a su novio.

El padre de Akashi observaba todo feliz. Ahí estaban las otras dos personas que habían ayudado a su hijo. Su mejor amigo y su gigante novio.

Akashi observó a su padre y lo llamó:

\- Padre, Tío quiero que conozcan a Murasakibara Atsushi –él es mi pareja- les dijo cómo si nada. Murasakibara tragó saliva nervioso. Había estado preparándose mentalmente para ese momento hace dos semanas, pero ahora que estaba pasando, sentía que no estaba listo.

\- Mucho gusto joven- le dijo Masaomi dándole la mano y mirándolo hacia arriba. Estaba impresionado por la altura y tamaño que tenía el novio de su hijo.

\- Ehhhhh – igualmente – le respondió Murasakibara nervioso

\- ¡Hola Murasakibara-kun!- le dijo a modo de saludo Ayumu- él después de todo ya lo conocía.

\- Te agradezco todo lo que has ayudado a mi hijo. Has sido parte fundamental en su recuperación- Gracias- le dijo Masaomi

\- Ehhhhh- Buenooo – Yooooooo - Ehhhhh - le decía más nervioso que nunca Murasakibara

\- No estés nervioso Atsushi- le dijo Akashi sonriendo feliz. – Mi padre ya lo sabe …

\- Sí y te estoy agradecido por todo- le dijo una vez más.

\- Bueno Seijuro, nosotros nos vamos- le dijo Kuroko indicando a Atsushi

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Se van?- le preguntó

\- Sí, Murasakibara me dijo que querías que viniéramos los dos, y hemos venido. El viajó especialmente de Akita para esto. Pero no queremos estorbar. Hoy llegarás a tu casa y queremos que te acomodes y te instales tranquilamente. No queremos importunarte.

\- ¿Hablan en serio?- les preguntó sorprendido. - ¿Pero Atsushi viajaste desde tan lejos solo para verme 5 minutos?

\- Sí- le respondió Murasakibara. Ahora que ya estás fuera de este centro, pronto volverás a tu casa en Kioto y te iré a ver con más tiempo…

\- Seijuro, es lo mejor – Tienes que instalarte en tu casa y procesar todo- Nosotros estaremos aquí para ti siempre que lo necesites. - Si quieres nos vemos mañana, Murasakibara se quedará en mi casa esta noche…

\- Los espero mañana entonces, favor vayan a verme un rato – les pidió

\- Claro, estamos en contacto- le dijo Kuroko abrazándolo una vez más y subiéndose al auto que Masaomi había dispuesto para ellos dos.

\- Hasta mañana entonces Sei- le dijo Murasakibara algo cohibido aún. No se atrevía a tocarlo enfrente de su familia.

\- Hasta mañana- le dijo Akashi sonriendo divertido al verlo hecho un manojo de nervios. Akashi esperó a que el auto de ellos se alejara, para subirse al de él.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- le preguntó Masaomi algo preocupado.

\- Nada padre- le respondió él subiéndose al auto y mirando por última vez el centro. Y una vez arriba, partieron rumbo a su mansión en Tokio.

Todo el personal de la casa, salieron a recibir al "señorito" de esa casa. Todos estaban felices. Todo el personal llevaba años trabajando ahí. La ama de casa, lo había visto nacer y crecer. Casi todos se echaron a llorar de la felicidad. Akashi no lograba dimensionar todo el cariño que le tenían. Pero al llegar, lo pudo notar. Todos estaban muy emocionados. Todos le dieron la bienvenida.

Akashi los saludó a todos, uno por uno. A todos les estrechó las manos y dejó que la ama de casa lo abrazara con cariño. Todos sonreían sorprendidos. La cara del joven amo, estaba totalmente cambiada. Estaba serena. Sonriente. Se veía extrañamente feliz.

Seijuro miraba la casa con detenimiento. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Pero parecía otra casa. No sabía que había cambiado. Pero estaba distinta. El olor, las flores, los cuadros, todo le era familiar pero lejano a la vez. Además, que se comenzaba a dar cuenta, que ahí no estaba solo. Habían más de 20 personas trabajando en esa casa. Y todos lo querían… si era así, ¿Por qué siempre se había sentido tan solo? – Seguramente era porque no se detenía a conversar con ellos mucho tiempo.

Subió las escaleras intranquilo, acompañado por su padre y su tío. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Estaba nervioso. Tenía miedo de abrirla. Su tío, sin reparar en este hecho, se adelantó y abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Aún cuando su tío ya había entrado, Akashi no se atrevía a entrar. Sus pies no le obedecían. Sabía que todos lo miraban. Los empleados de la casa se habían esmerado en arreglarla para él. Flores frescas, sábanas de seda muy limpias, colcha nueva, todo estaba impecable. Querían sorprenderlo, pero él no se atrevía a entrar.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- le preguntó Masaomi. Akashi lo miró asustado. Sus ojos lo delataban. Masaomi se sorprendió.

\- Aquí es donde todo comenzó – le dijo angustiado.

\- ¿Quieres que te preparemos otra habitación mientras tanto?- le preguntó Masaomi

\- No- contestó Ayumu. – Ven sobrino- dame tu mano – le dijo estirando su mano a fin de que Akashi la tomara.

Akashi no quería entrar. Ayumu seguía con su mano estirada y a él no le quedó otra que tomarla. Ayumu lo ayudó a entrar a esa habitación. Ahí había sucedido todo. Ahí había intentado acabar con su vida. Se sentía extraño. Muchos recuerdos de ese día volvieron a su memoria. Kuroko gritando. Kuroko pidiéndole que no muriera. Pidiéndole que viviera. El emperador diciéndole que saltara para reunirse con su madre. La cara de asustado de todos. Ryouta, Daiki, Shintaro, Taiga… todos asombrados y aterrorizados por su culpa.

Miró la terraza. Ahí estaban los ventanales abiertos una vez más. Caminó en forma sigilosa hacia ella. Era un hermoso día y se apoyó en el barandal. Tanto Ayumu como Masaomi lo miraban expectantes. El personal también. Los guardias escolta de Masaomi estaban listos para actuar en caso de que fuese necesario. El doctor, había llegado también con ellos. Él había subido a otro vehículo. Pero estaría unos días con ellos, antes de que regresaran a Kioto. Todos los observaban con detenimiento.

Esa habitación lucía fría. Ahí se sentía solo nuevamente. El emperador ya no estaba con él. Unas nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

\- Esta habitación también tiene varias historias sobrino- le dijo Ayumu con cariño. – Solo que ahora, tendrás que darle la posibilidad a ella también para que creen buenos recuerdos. No todo lo vivido aquí ha sido malo. - Aquí viviste con Shiori también – En tu cajón tienes lo que me pediste que guardara con cuidado. Está esperando por Masaomi y por ti. Es hora de comenzar a crear recuerdos maravillosos. Buenos e increíbles recuerdos. Recuerda que desde ahora, comienzas de nuevo. Y cuando regresemos a Kioto, tendrás que volver a empezar, una vez más… solo tienes que vivir para generar recuerdos increíbles, para que cuando mires hacia atrás, te des cuenta, que todo ha valido la pena.

Masaomi seguía atento la conversación, no se perdía detalle alguno, pero no entendía bien a que se refería Ayumu.

\- Sí- le dijo Akashi.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar?- le preguntó su tío.

\- No, ahora quisiera estar solo un rato- les dijo- Lo que preocupó a todos.

\- Está bien- le dijo Ayumu tomándolo fuertemente por el hombro. – Si necesitas algo, nos llamas- ¿De acuerdo?- le preguntó él tranquilo

\- ¿Estás seguro hijo?- le preguntó intranquilo Masaomi (no podía creer lo tranquilo que estaba Ayumu en esos momentos)

\- Si, estaré bien- Solo quiero estar un rato a solas. Quizás duerma un rato.

\- Está bien- le dijo Ayumu moviendo a Masaomi (empujándolo prácticamente por los hombros para sacarlo de ahí).

Akashi se sentó en su cama unos minutos. Estaba magnífica. Luego, recordó algo y caminó hacia la cómoda. En el primer cajón vio lo que le había indicado su tío. Todo estaba según sus deseos. Después se acercó al balcón y siguió recordando como se habían dado las cosas aquel día. Miró hacia abajo y pensó:

\- Hubiera sido un caída mortal. No hubiera podido sobrevivir- pensó algo asustado. - ¡Gracias chicos!- exclamó. Y luego de eso, fue a recostarse en su cama, a descansar un rato. Se encontraba exhausto. Mentalmente cansado. Sentía que habían sucedido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y sentía que su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta. Aún era temprano. Tendría el resto del día para desempacar y pensar, pero ahora lo que más deseaba era dormir. Así que sacándose la ropa que estaba demás, se acostó de inmediato. No le tomó ni 5 minutos dormirse. Estaba realmente agotado.

\- ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Masaomi a Ayumu quien había entrado a la habitación de Akashi en forma sigilosa para ver en cómo estaba.

\- Está dormido. Al parecer han sido muchas emociones juntas…

\- ¿Crees que estará bien? – le preguntó Masaomi preocupado y algo celoso por la cercanía que tenían los dos.

\- Claro que sí- Ya verás que todo estará bien. Pero han sido muchas emociones fuertes para él, por ahora hay que dejarlo descansar.

\- ¿Crees que sería bueno que me quedara a su lado a velar su sueño?- le preguntó Masaomi preocupado.

Ayumu sonrió.

\- Sí- ahora más que nunca él debe notar tu apoyo, nuestro apoyo y el de todos aquí. Han sido muchos sentimientos encontrados. Su corazón y su mente deben estar agotados. –Nada mejor el amor de un padre para contenerlo.

\- Aunque siento que sería más grato para él que estuvieras tú a su lado ¿No crees? – le preguntó sin poder evitar mostrar sus celos.

\- El amor de un padre, no se puede sustituir- le dijo en forma seria. - Ve y cuida de tu hijo Masaomi, quizás yo no esté mucho tiempo más aquí.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó asombrado.

\- Porque mi misión aquí ya está terminando – le dijo sonriendo algo triste.

\- Ayumu- le dijo Masaomi - ¿No estarás pensando regresar a Inglaterra?. Ayumu no le contestó, pero volvió a mostrar esa triste sonrisa

\- Ve, entra y cuida a tu hijo- le dijo Ayumu. - El está ansioso esperando por ti. – Ve y cumple con tu rol.

\- Si- le dijo entrando a la habitación de su hijo y sentándose a su lado en el pequeño sillón. Masaomi había quedado intranquilo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por Ayumu. Estaba asustado. Si bien, sentía algo de celos por su cercanía con su hijo y por la confianza que se tenían, no quería que se fuera. El lo necesitaba y mucho. No se sentía listo para asumir su rol de padre sin él. Ayumu siempre había estado con él y lo había apoyado en todo.

\- ¡No puedo permitir que me dejes solo Ayumu!- exclamó angustiado, mirando como su hijo dormía plácidamente. Su cara era de un relajo total. Estaba feliz, pero no sabía como podrían seguir los dos solos, sin la presencia de su querido cuñado. Masaomi sentía miedo, mucho miedo. El pecho se le comprimió por la angustia.


End file.
